Herobrine's shadow
by Jacky Saucy
Summary: When a group of friends find themselves trapped in an unknown world distinctively similar to the game 'Minecraft' & don't know which way is up, they have to work together to survive. Rated 'Teen' for violence. Reviews and criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of a new conquest

_Dawn of a new conquest_

This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you enjoy it!

**Jordan's POV {Point of view}**

I wake up lying on a sandy beach, but something felt strange; VERY strange. I stood up feeling...heavier, I then noticed everything was made of blocks! Except me!

I am seventeen years old, have short black hair, am a small build & I am also very agile to make up for my shortness, I am a quirky, awkward person.

I panicked looking around myself at the blocky water, the blocky trees, then I looked up at the blocky sun which had just risen from the horizon, then I looked down  
around the ground and saw six people which looked exactly like my friends back in the real world. They were not blocky, they looked like normal humans, I guess since this was really happening and not in the game then people weren't 'blocky'.

I thought carefully about my next move (These marks e.g. () mean a person is thinking to themselves) (I better wake up these people quickly, this world & terrain  
look very much like a game I used to play named 'Minecraft', maybe this is just a crazy dream, or not. I can find out more by waking these people up, maybe they are  
just some random people, or maybe they are my friends transported to this world just like me, enough thoughts, time for action!)

I ran over to the person closest to me and shook him awake, he looked just like my friend in real life James who was average height, slightly skinnier than normal  
weight, had short dark blonde hair. He doesn't like getting into conflict or arguments with anyone.

He sat up yawning and asked looking at me "Is this a dream?"

I facepalmed realizing that if someone asked if it was a dream, there was a good chance it wasn't a dream. This worried me, I asked him helping him up. "I just woke  
up in this world in the middle of no-where probably far away from home, got any ideas apart from waking everyone up? Oh yeah wait a second, what's your name?"

The blocky man answered back making me almost faint in shock "James."

I had a terrified expression on my face, I then said in fear about to freak out "T-this may shock you but I'm your friend; Jordan."

James said in shock "Wh-what the hell!? Where are we Jordan!?"

James ran over to another one of the people to wake him up, I ran over to another person to wake him up.

I shook awake another one of my friends named Adrian, he was slightly shorter than average, he was sixteen at the time, short brown hair, average weight.

He also had some muscle on him, more than me, he was slightly tanned much unlike me, James and Jack. He was a normal boy who enjoyed sports games.  
He shot up wide awake almost instantaneously feeling his head signalling he was in pain. I asked him worried

"Hey are you all right Adrian?"

He answered back closing his eyes as the sun shone on him brightly "Jordan? Is that you? Why are you in my room?"

I answered back slapping him once on the back of the head gently "Idiot! Look around! We're in a world that looks like Minecraft, for all I know this could just be  
a crazy dream!"

Adrian jumped up shocked "No way! This is my dream and You are just a part of my consciousness!"

I yelled back beginning to get frustrated with him "This isn't a dream!"

James came over with Jack who was slightly taller than average, large build, he was also relatively normal.

James said annoyed at Adrian "Are you picking a fight with Jordan already? Get a grip!"

Adrian said feeling defeated "I don't know about you guys but if this 'is' Minecraft then the sun could go down in a few minutes, meaning there are monsters that could  
actually kill us! We have to get building right away!"

After that Adrian sprinted at a nearby tree on some mainland and pulled his right arm back, then punched the tree with I'm guessing all his force.

Shockingly Adrian pulled his hand away which was now bleeding slightly. He said in pain "I guess punching trees in games really does hurt."

I sighed unimpressed, I answered his call in disgust at his bleeding hand "That sun hasn't moved all the time I've been watching it, perhaps the time in this world  
acts similar to the real world's time system, twenty four hours of foraging for food, mining ore, we've got a lot of work to do so let me wake the other guys up and  
get in gear already! While I'm waking everyone up find a way to get some wood 'without' breaking your hand."

James, Jack & Adrian all nodded and began working, Jack went foraging for food, James went mining and Adrian was left the task of finding a way to get wood safely.

I walked over to wake up the third to last person which I shook awake. It was Ash who had short-medium jet black hair, tanned skin and a black  
jacket with black jeans and leather shoes.

He rose up and looked around at everyone, then at the sun, then back at us, then he shrugged and laid back down again, I said annoyed "This isn't a dream Ash, get up."

Ash's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock, he then jumped up and asked me amazed "J-Jordan!? No way, we're in Minecraft?!"

I nodded approving his answer, then I walked over to the second to last person, I walked past Jack, James and Adrian not batting an eye lid.

I shook the person awake who was Charlie, he had pale skin like me, Jack and James, short dark brown curly hair, average height, average build, but most importantly  
about his abilities was that he was the most technically versed and intelligent of the group, I was known around my friends for being smart but Charlie's head  
was above even mine.

He slowly got to his feet brushing himself off of some sand which had stuck to him. He looked around whistling in amazement, he then uttered looking into my eyes

"Are we in the world of (He's going to say Minecraft like everyone else) Pokemon?" Unfortunately, Charlie's common sense was less  
than impressive, I turned my head left and right narrowing my eyes.

I then said after taking a deep breath "No, this world looks and feels like Minecraft."

Charlie said realizing everything was blocky "Oh, I knew that; honest! So what do we do? Monsters will kill us won't they?"

I reassured him putting my right hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, the sun almost hasn't moved at all, I think we have at least hours upon hours before night-time  
falls."

He saluted for some reason and walked over to Adrian as they started talking about why they were here, who sent them, then Charlie managed to throw into the  
conversation that pie was the best food on the planet and we should farm pumpkins as soon as possible if they existed in this world, Adrian slapped him for that.

Then they began to get to work, Charlie grabbed some sticks off of the branches which surprised me as I thought they didn't exist in Minecraft - well...I guess this was Minecraft just not the one we knew, it worked differently in some ways for example the time was longer between days supposedly.

I scratched the back of my head and then walked over to the last person which was actually just a few rocks I mistook for a human since things are blocky I guess  
it was easy. I turned my head left and right disappointed thinking we would have more people but I guess it would be harder with more people since we would have  
needed more food so it was fine. I walked over to Adrian to help them gather some wood.

With the sticks Charlie grabbed he put a sharp rock on the end which was a make-shift axe for now. He cut the wood away as everyone jumped back afraid the tree  
would fall but luckily that part of Minecraft's derpy physics were  
in this world, the tree just floated there. Eventually we got the entire tree, each of us had a backpack on our backs which was like a black hole turning the collected  
blocks into tiny versions of themselves which we could easily fit in the backpack, I guess this was how Steve from Minecraft had an entire inventory of items before.

Soon we would have to figure out how to place the blocks down to make them normal sized again, this was going to take a while...

**Skeleton POV**

I watched from a nearby cave on the shore as some new humans worked their way into our world, I had to report back to either Herobrine or Dictator as soon as possible.

I walked deeper into the cave, past a zombie spawner and eventually after a maze of caverns I knew all too well I hit an underground bedrock house with some windows  
and an iron door.

I stepped on the stone pressure plate which opened the door with a 'pop!' sound and walked in, I saw a man with a black trench-coat, black trousers, black combat boots  
& a black hood sitting on a diamond block throne, he stood up and turned around revealing in the place of his face was a mirror mask which reflected my undead gaze  
back at me, I was always intimidated by him, I mustered up whatever courage I had left and spoke up "High lord Dictator, there are new humans in the world. Just  
outside this cave, what do we do?"

The man now known as Dictator picked up a diamond sword and said sadistically looking at his blade in glee "We kill them, stop them before they get anywhere near  
the human towns or cities, we can't have the human rebellion getting stronger with these people. How many of them have came through this time from the real world?"

I answered back in fear feeling the evil from him "Six, there are six I believe."

Dictator said sitting back down on the throne in front of his netherrack fire place "Very well, when night time comes again lead a small group of mobs to eliminate them. Go, leave me for now."

I bowed down and stepped on the plate leading back into the cave, it was my time to round up the mobs for the fight...

_To be continued..._

A/N in this story the normal rules of Minecraft are not bound, in other words e.g. You can craft anything you can think of that you can form in the shape of it on a crafting table as long as it fits.


	2. Chapter 2: First contact

_The flames of combat begin to rise_

**Adrian's POV**

It was noon, the sun was scorching hot.

I was talking earlier to Charlie about how we got here, what in god's name happened? When I came to Jordan was yelling at me right from the start, like he usually  
does.

I was just sitting down on the beach watching everyone work, Jack was off gathering food like berries I think, James was being the derpy miner, Charlie was chopping  
down trees with his new axe, Jordan was controlling everyone like a puppet master, Ash was now helping Charlie with the wood, he would cut it, Ash would put the wood  
in his backpack.

Jordan then looked over to me annoyed narrowing his eyes, he started walking over to me making me nervous; I already knew what he was going to say 'Get up you lazy  
b**** and get to work like everyone else!'.

Jordan came over to me and asked pointing at a cave on the beach "I don't mind you not working as long as you don't get yourself killed, we don't know too much  
about this world yet except there might be monsters here just like in the game we used to play, if there is take this, James crafted it for me."

He reached into his backpack and drew a very sharp stone sword, he layed it down flat on the ground gently as not to damage it. It was primitive but it would  
defend me when the time came, I thanked him by saying "Hey you really do care, thanks a lot."

Jordan probably had a set of stone tools with him too, I guess it was for the best if he held onto them nothing bad would happen like Charlie figuring out how to  
farm pie, Jordan is probably the most trustworthy guy out of us lot. If there were diamonds in this world James would find them eventually, Jack hasn't said much  
since we woke up which honestly kind of creeps me out, he must just be shocked about what's going on; I mean we're in freacking Minecraft!

Jordan walked away to go back to James' cave which was probably deeper into the forest, I sighed picking up my new sword and walked over to Ash and Charlie

If there 'were' monsters in this place I was going to defend my friends from them!

I walked over to the two who looked over at me and back at the trees, I was just standing watch, usually in the actual game I would run around the place like a spaz  
searching for mobs to kill like an enderman or something, but now? Now I'm wearing the big boy pants, if one of us dies I'm guessing we wouldn't just laugh about  
it and click the 'respawn' button like a whiny baby. We would have to be truly careful in this situation, that cave Jordan mentioned kind of creeps me out, it feels  
ominous, it makes me sick just looking at it for some reason, it's as if evil is pouring out of it like a bad flu.

...It's been a few minutes now of standing guard or keeping watch whatever you want to call it, nothing bad has happened, no monsters, maybe the world is peaceful?

Wait, stupid me this isn't some game-mode I can just change at will, it feels as though there are monsters around, I know! I can just ask Jordan! He's always  
too cautious, always hiding from monsters in his fortresses, if I just ask him if he has seen any monsters he will definitely tell me for sure!

I said to Ash and Charlie "Guys don't do anything stupid I'll be gone for a few minutes, be right back!" with that they shrugged and I ran off into the forest.

Everything looked so beautiful, I caught a glimpse of Jack killing a pig and some cows with a wooden sword, Jordan probably hasn't visited him to gift him one of the  
stone swords James made

After about thirty seconds of walking I made it to a really badly dug out cave which was obviously made by James, Jordan was standing guard at the door dual wielding  
small stone daggers!

I was blown away, I ran up to him and asked jealous "What the hell!? Where did you get those daggers?"

Jordan spoke up cockily "James made them for me, Minecraft's rules don't apply in this world, we can craft anything as long as we can fit it onto a crafting table."

I was impressed, I asked happily "Can you make me something then better than this stone broadsword you guys gave me?"

Jordan asked annoyed "What you don't like it? I thought you of all people would have been able to appreciate a beautiful sword like that, James put his heart and soul  
into making that for you, you know?"

I said feeling beaten "*Sigh* Fine I'll use the stupid sword for now, but eventually I want daggers like you! Dual wielding is sick!"

Jordan said looking at me like I was an alien "Are you a dumbass or what!? You think you are the sneaky type to fight with daggers? That sword compliments you're  
average build since it's an average sword for an average warrior, of course you are more skilled than the average warrior but don't get ahead of yourself.  
Now if you don't have anything important to ask or tell me then get back to work, tell Charlie and Ash we only have like four to five hours before sun goes down!"

I forgot what I wanted to ask him, but then I remembered and asked like a worried old man "Jordan, did you see any...you know? Monsters in this world?"

Jordan said worried "Now that you mention it, I heard bones moving in James' cavern, groans, that sort of thing, I think there are monsters in this world but luckily  
none of us have had to fight any of them yet. Although if we don't get a shelter going by nightfall it could be the end of us so tell Ash and Charlie  
to get in fifth gear! That is all."

I turned around to walk back to the guys, after fifteen seconds of walking out of no-where an arrow whizzed past my face just three centimeters away, I ducked and  
yelled jumping behind a tree for cover "JESUS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Then I heard Jordan yelling and a lot of stabbing going on, I feared for the worst and made a beeline back to Jordan, I looked up a cave in the mountain a skeleton was poking his head out at me wearing a gold helmet he was immune to burning in the daytime. The skeleton wasn't blocky like I expected, it was humanoid, I guess all mobs were humanoid in this world too just like us.

After I got close enough I saw Jordan stabbing two zombies in the throat and kicking them over they had came from a nearby cave, they must have been using the trees  
for cover from the sunlight.

I asked Jordan full of adrenaline and ready for a fight "What the hell just happened!?"

Jordan said brushing himself off "Three zombies jumped me, luckily though I killed them before they could get into James' cave so he is safe for now. Mining in this  
world takes twice as much time than the game so we are a little more underpowered than in the game so stay alert. Oh no...NO!"

He panicked for some reason, I asked what was wrong "What's wrong now?!"

Jordan said worried sick "Charlie and Ash! There could be zombies there too! Quick! Run back to them while I defend this point! Tell them to hurry up with the house  
too!"

I sprinted as fast as I could back to the beach, I was there in ten seconds flat. I was panting from the running, Ash and Charlie looked at me terrified.

Charlie asked afraid "I just heard Jordan and you yelling at the top of your lungs! Is everything alright?"

I said regaining my composure "Y-yeah everythings cool, just uh...I almost got an arrow in my brain from a skeleton who is now gone, three zombies jumped Jordan which  
he barely managed to kill and...yeah it didn't go well. We need to get started on the house right away before night comes or we are screwed."

Ash said annoyed "He was against three zombies and you didn't help him? He could have been killed!"

I said not believing what I was hearing "Did you not hear I almost got an arrow to the brain!?"

Charlie got into the argument trying to break it up "If there are monsters we need to change our plan a little, we're going to have to build a house right away!"

I got a strange impulse to yell at him so I did "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

Charlie turned his head left and right "I will shut up when I please thank you."

Then Jordan came out of the forest armed to the teeth with about four stone swords, two stone daggers and some rotten flesh.

Jordan gave Ash and Charlie a stone sword each, then put the spare two in his backpack, he handed everyone here a piece of rotten flesh for emergency rations.

Ash said worried holding the sword "Jordan me and Charlie aren't the combat types!"

Jordan said not listening "Look just keep those swords on you in case you have to defend yourselves, I need to go give one of these swords to Jack as his wooden one  
is probably almost broken by now, so see ya! Oh yeah and get to work on the house!"

With that Jordan darted off being pretty fast since he was agile, I said sighing to Charlie "Right, I'll defend you guys while you work in case any more mobs show up."

Charlie thanked me while they broke the logs into planks with their bare hands easily enough, I guess crafting was just easy in this world.

They got to work placing the oak planks down, the corners of logs, it was a 11 x 11 5 block tall house, it had some windows, two furnaces Jordan placed in there  
courtesy of James, three crafting tables in case we wanted to try building something and six beds made from the wool Jack gathered from killing sheep.

Jordan placed torches around to light the house up a bit made from the coal James had mined up.

The sun was finally setting on this crazy day. We all walked into our new home closing the door behind us, the house was built on the beach.

I got into my bed worn out but I was pretty hungry, I wanted something to eat, Ash and Charlie got into bed too. Ash had some cooked porkchops he got off of Jack's  
hunting. I asked for some and he gave me some. All three of us ate.

Then as the sun was about to finish setting Jack came in the front door and emptied his backpack onto a crafting table, he had seventeen raw porkchops, twenty five  
raw beef, twenty-four leather, eleven dirt, four wool left over from crafting the beds, eight raw chicken, two eggs and three feathers.

I nodded patting him on the back "Well done Jack, this food will keep us going until we get a farm going!"

**Jack's POV**

I said to Adrian putting all the material back into my backpack "I was hunting all day, my wooden sword broke but Jordan gave me a brand new stone one."

Then Charlie looked worried as night was in full swing, the sun was gone from the view over the forest and the moon risen up from the horizon.

Adrian asked Charlie with worry "Charlie what's wrong?"

Charlie said terrified as no monsters appeared to spawn randomly, it was more like they would leave the underground. "Jordan and James are no where to be seen! It's  
night time too!"

I drew my stone sword and said to Adrian dragging him outside "Come on! We have to go look for them before the mobs find them!"

Adrian said as I let go we faced down the forest "Right, we have to be quick or we'll be caught in another fight!"

We both ran into the forest and saw Jordan trying to help James up but his leg was stuck under a rock.

Jordan jumped back, pulled out his daggers from leather holsters he must have crafted earlier and stabbed a spider with both daggers killing it instantly.

Jordan said struggling to help James up "I HATE spiders! James how did you get trapped under a rock anyway!?"

James said struggling to breathe "I was just walking back with you then I think a skeleton dropped it on me!"

Jordan jumped back as a zombie grabbed him from behind Jordan jumped on his shoulders and kicked him in the face knocking the zombie out.

Jordan then proceeded to duck under three arrows from a group of skeletons.

Me and Adrian ran over to help Jordan lift the rock knowing he didn't have much muscle on him, we quickly helped James up and all tried to run back to the house,  
a skeleton then shot me in the back! The arrow went in but only shallow, I growled in pain and ripped the arrow out with my manliness intact.

Jordan saw I was busy with my wound and covered me while I tended it with some water I filled a leather bottle with earlier, Jordan dodged some arrows while Adrian  
kneeled down to help me Jordan threw one of his stone daggers at a skeleton decapitating it.

Adrian then rammed the second to last skeleton with his sword slashing downwards he smashed the skeleton into nothing but scattered bones.

Jordan grabbed his dagger off of a tree as the last skeleton ran back into the darkness.

We nodded to each other and headed back to the safe house.

We closed the door and all sighed, I groaned in pain as my wound was only shallow but it hurt like hell, I was bleeding, Ash wrapped a bandage around my shoulder to  
stop the bleeding allowing it to heal by itself.

I thanked him and we all lay in bed falling asleep...

**George the skeleton POV**

The skeleton which had spoke to Dictator was now known as George, he walked back to the cave defeated fearing what Dictator would say.

He walked into the bedrock house and spoke up kneeling down to Dictator "The humans beat us, I have failed you. They are stronger than I thought they would be."

Dictator said as his mirror mask met my undead gaze "Very well, where are they now?"

George said nodding approvingly "They are still on the beach, they have a base there now, it doesn't seem as if they are going anywhere anytime soon."

Dictator laughed maniacally and then spoke up grabbing my skull and pulling me to my feet "Then there is no rush, watch there actions from now on. Report anything  
suspicious or threatening to me immediately."

With that he let go and I bowed, then left...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Watchful eyes

_Watchful eyes_

**James' POV**

I woke up as the sun was rising on the horizon, I was the second to wake up as Adrian woke up before me, he was over at the furnace waiting for something.

I stood up and placed my backpack on a crafting table and dumped out all the material.

I had a stack of iron ore [64] two stacks of coal, one diamond, fourty-five redstone, nine lapis which I could bribe Jordan with (He loves lapis for some reason)  
eighteen gold ore and three stacks of cobblestone. I put the iron ore into the furnace with a stack of coal so it would consume eight coal leaving fifty-six for  
future use.

Adrian asked me grinning "Can I borrow some of the iron? I need to make a special sword."

I asked playfully "What's the magic word Adrian?"

Adrian said annoyed "Up yours buddy." I shrugged and he then said even more annoyed "Please dude I need some! Only two."

I gave him two iron ingots which had just finished smelting, furnaces cooked things very quickly in this world.

He then took a stick out of his backpack and layed the material in a curved patterned shape, he had made an iron scimitar!

Adrian said happily "Hell yes, now I've got my favorite weapon. Thanks James." With that Adrian ran outside only to get pounced on by a spider which made him scream!

I ran out to check if he was alright but he had impaled the creature through the head killing it swiftly, he said happily loving his new toy "This scimitar cuts  
through mobs like butter!"

I said walking in "Glad you like it, now kindly stop being a pest and go do something."

Adrian walked off to the beach mumbling something to himself probably to relax on the shore.

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up just after Adrian left, I got up, took some iron ingots and some sticks, walked over to the crafting table and fiddled with the materials.

James peeked over my shoulder and asked interested "What are you making?"

I spoke up confident in my abilities "I think I have a knack for crafting things, look I made a iron pickaxe, this one is better than your stone one, here."

I gifted the pickaxe to James who greatfully accepted, he then walked out to find a cave while George the Skeleton was watching closely from the cave on the shore...

James saw the skeleton who was just in the shade of the cave about sixty meters away, James narrowed his eyes having some hatred towards mobs.

After that he continued through the forest to get to his mine.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up after Charlie, I noticed my wound was fully healed, I tore off the bandage and felt the wound, it was completely healed! (Maybe health regenerates quickly  
just like in the game?) I got up and walked over to the crafting table eating a porkchop, Charlie asked happily "Your wound all better now? Nice."

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up, got up and walked over to the crafting table Jack was at, I put three string I got from spiders last night and three sticks to make a bow, I handed it to  
Jack

I also gave him five arrows I got from killing skeletons last night.

He thanked me, I then walked outside eating steak, I waved to Adrian who just ignored me, I then noticed a skeleton watching us from a cave on the shore, I ran at it  
making it hide behind a rock. I got suspicious and wanted to follow it into it's hidey hole.

I asked Adrian drawing my stone daggers "Adrian, come on we've got a nearby cave with mobs in it to clear out."

Adrian drew his scimitar smiling wanting to fight something anyway, he followed me into the cave. The skeleton was no where to be seen...

**George's POV**

I was being chased by the two humans, I ran deeper into the cave and into Dictator's bedrock cave, I warned him "Lord Dictator, there are two humans that have found  
me out!"

Dictator laughed not moving from his diamond block throne "Please, let them come. I want to crush the life out of them myself."

**Jordan's POV**

We looked at each other slightly intimidated of the cave, the skeleton was gone, we then mustered up our courage and entered the cave, we were slow and cautious  
I was leading to make sure Adrian didn't get caught by a mob out in the open.

I couldn't believe what I had seen around the corner, a dungeon! A zombie spawner and chests probably full of loot!

I whispered to Adrian keeping our voices down or the zombies would hear us "There's a spawner over there! What do we do now? We don't stand a chance, no armor.  
No torches, what were we thinking!? We have to go back and prepare ourselves more."

Adrian answered back "Wait do you think we can 'trap' that mob spawner and farm it for limitless food and stuff?"

I spoke up slightly "Are you insane!? This is reality not some videogame, it might be possible but we might move somewhere else soon since this area is full of  
dangerous caves like this one!"

Adrian said heading back out of the cave "Fine, let's just go do this quickly."

I followed Adrian leaving the cave, we went back to the house, Ash was now awake, I asked Jack and Charlie preparing for combat "You got any torches? Equipment? Armor?  
We need every bit of it for the cave we found."

Jack asked interested now "You found a cave? What's in it to make you prepare yourselves?"

Adrian answered crafting an iron chestplate and putting it on "A dungeon, zombie dungeon to be precise."

I spoke up feeling more confident as Adrian handed me Iron leggings to wear "Oh hell yes, we are going to go in there, find that creepy skeleton who watches us  
destroy or trap that mob spawner for unlimited food, oh it's going to be awesome."

Charlie butted in "You know Jordan if you actually die it won't be awesome at all."

I said jokingly "Yeah sorry, I was thinking about the times I raided dungeons in the game, got a bit carried away there. Anyway I just need a chestplate, Adrian needs  
leggings then Jack you come with us and we are good to go."

Jack handed me a leather tunic and Adrian leather pants, Jack put on some leather boots and an iron helmet, we were good to go.

All three of us left the house walking towards the cave, we were ready this time, then I said out loud making everyone facepalm "We forgot the torches didn't we?"

Adrian yelled running back to the house "YOU SUCK JORDAN! I'll get them!"

Half a minute later Adrian returned with a stack of torches for each of us, we were ready this time.

I lead, all three of us ran at the spawner, we killed the zombies easily enough then I placed torches on the spawner, the spawner was now harmless. A zombie hit my  
armor had though denting my leggings and tearing my leather tunic, we all went deeper into the cave placing torches as we went along, we then came to what looked like  
a maze, there were five different paths, I looked at the one deepest and said pointing at it "We should head down here, mobs go deep when they flee."

Adrian asked confused "How would you know what a mob does when they get scared?"

I said jokingly "I don't, just guessing."

We ventured deeper into the cave, we walked down into the spiralling cave until we hit a wide open cavern about 50 x50 blocks with a bedrock building in the back of  
the cavern, just as I was about to walk forward I heard a 'hisssss' then an explosion went off knocking us all away, I landed a few blocks away and got up barely hurt.  
It was a creeper, luckily none of us were hurt too badly and continued on to the bedrock building.

We walked through the iron door and were inside, it was luxurious, a netherrack fire place, paintings on the wall, a diamond block throne.

Jack said as all of us gaped at the diamond block throne "Holy mother of god, that's a lot of diamond!"

Dictator stood up and faced us, we all felt intimidated looking into his mirror mask our gazes were reflected back at us.

Dictator asked leaning on the throne "So you are the new arrivals I have been hearing so much about hmm?"

I drew my daggers, Adrian drew his scimitar, Jack drew back his bow and arrow.

Jack said threateningly "Don't move, who are you and what are you doing here!?"

Dictator sniggered and spoke up obviously either overconfident or not afraid. "I am known as 'Dictator'. I am the future ruler of this world, the leader of the  
continental mob militia and don't fear children."

I said ready to fight "We're not kids, we're just young."

Dictator said standing up straight "Same difference, you must have come here having suicidal thoughts, you're friends will miss you, such a shame. What a waste."

We didn't know what he meant until he teleported behind us breaking the pressure plate with his bare fist trapping us inside.

We turned around to face him and stepped back from him slightly.

I thought in amazement (This guy can teleport!? Just like an enderman)

Jack fired his arrow directly at Dictator which he easily teleported through, I stabbed him with my stone daggers in the torso, I looked up at him as he was quite  
tall, the daggers did almost no damage at all, Dictator then grabbed my throat and threw me to the side hitting the bedrock hard almost knocking me out cold.

Adrian slashed at him skillfully with his scimitar which he easily parried with his iron gauntlets, Adrian was stunned by the force of the parry knocking him back.

Dictator then punched Adrian in the chest almost shattering his ribs! Adrian was knocked into the wall same as me almost knocked out but not quite.

Jack was the last man standing, he knew a bow and arrow would be useless against someone who can teleport so he switched to his stone sword making Dictator laugh.

Jack felt overpowered in this situation seeing his friends fall so easily.

Dictator teleported to him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up high.

Jack fought back punching him in the shoulder, just like my stone daggers they dealt almost no damage barely making him flinch.

Dictator said dropping Jack who couldn't breathe properly "Filthy human, mobs are the only true rulers of this world and the world beyond that."

Dictator was continuing his speech until I butted in trying to get up but having trouble "Go to hell you victory cheerio eating son of a bitch!"

Dictator kicked me in the gut with superhuman strength rivalling that of an enderman, I coughed up blood thinking this was the end.

**Adrian's POV**

Seeing Jack struggle to breathe, Jordan get beaten down I had no choice, I couldn't do anything else. I stood up about to pass out with my scimitar I dashed at  
Dictator slashing for his throat, I missed of course the first time being nauseous, I regained my composure as he just stood there, I slashed one more time from right  
to left, I would have hit his throat dead on but he grabbed my sword with his gauntlets, he then headbutted me with his thick mirror mask making me bleed from my  
forehead.

Dictator then taunted us standing in between us as George the skeleton watched from outside the structure "Is this what passes for 'human might' these days? Pathetic,  
you are all a joke, one hilarious joke, like a hilarious joke...you will die like one." Then a knight in iron armor tore open the door, dashed at Dictator, missed and  
was thrown into the wall, then another knight dashed at Dictator this time stabbing him through the gut, Dictator just laughed it off ripping out the sword, then three  
more knights broke into the room all surrounding Dictator, we were saved.

Dictator said looking into my eyes "Remember this human; I let you live because I think you are just a bunch of kids in over your head. So long."

After that Dictator teleported to an unknown location, the knights helped us up and brought us out to the beach and treated us medically to help us.

One of the knights knelt down to me and removed his helmet, he looked like Steve just paler skinned and with blonde hair. He asked feeling my shoulder "You okay kid? What in Notch's name  
were you thinking taking on Dictator by yourself? He's in league with Herobrine."

I spoke in a strained voice "We didn't know, we didn't have a clue what we were getting ourselves into dude. Thanks for saving us though, hey, can we come live  
wherever you guys live?"

The knight looked at another knight, the other knight nodded in approval, the knight with the helmet removed helped Adrian up "You and your friends are welcome, we'll  
be going back now, we've been hunting Dictator for years now, he's always evaded us though, slippery bastard."

Jordan was unconscious being beaten up too badly, Jack was fine talking with Charlie and Ash about what he had just heard about moving to wherever the knights were  
going back to.

Charlie said annoyed to Jack "So you mean now that me and Ash building this house was pointless!?"

Jack said calming him down "Look I don't care, we're moving to like a city or a town or somewhere better than this with actual people in it, we won't have to be alone  
anymore. Anyway Jordan got his ass kicked, Adrian also got his ass kicked, I almost got choked to death by some psychopath named Dictator who is a dick, that's about  
the summary of what happened."

Ash asked worried "Are those two alright?"

Jack spoke up "I'm sure they'll be fine, Adrian's up and walking around but Jordan will need more time recuperating okay?"

Charlie and Ash nodded worried, the next few hours at around noon the knights (There were about twenty of them all in iron armor) all began walking slowly back to  
their town or city.

After a few hours of travelling Charlie asked me who was now better, Jordan was on a stretcher being taken back to where the knights were going, James was  
mining some things in nearby caves  
whenever the knights would stop to rest, Ash was thinking about what to build next, Charlie was dreaming about pumpkin pie. "Hey Adrian? What was Dictator like? With  
all of these knights after him he must be strong right?"

I sighed annoyed and responded with "You see...he reminds me of Herobrine or something, he has ridiculous strength and somehow doesn't feel pain or bleed, I don't know  
the details but he kicked all three of our asses at the same time, he's a crazy lunatic who thinks he is the 'future world ruler' or something like that dude."

Charlie said trying to imagine him "So he's like the American president?"

I said trying to figure out how he got to that conclusion "Are you- What the hell Charlie? I thought you made crazy talk when you were talking about pie and  
pokemon but- you know what? Forget it..."

Charlie was about to speak then I yelled "SHUT UP CHARLIE!" All the knights looked back at me thinking he was crazy, then I said pissed off at Charlie  
"Now look what you made me do! They think I'm crazy now!"

Charlie shrugged making me facepalm

_To be continued...now eat your victory cheerios._


	4. Chapter 4: New home

_New home_

**Third person POV**

Later that afternoon the group had stopped in front of a twenty block tall wall made out of smooth stone with castle like shapes built in to allow archers to easily  
shoot mobs that come too close. [Turrets] It was placed in the middle of a massive plains biome full of life.

One of the knights waved to an archer in chainmail armor, the archer waved back patrolling along the wall.

The group of roughly twenty knights and the six heroes came to an iron bar gate, the knight in the lead shouted up to someone "Hey! Open up the gate! We're coming in."

The knight stepped back as the gate was raised into the stone brick probably from an advanced piston system, after the huge gate was raised everyone walked through.

The roads were made of black, white and goldish wool just like real roads they looked like they were made of tar with white painted stripes through the middle.

It was a bustling town inside the walls, huge buildings, beautiful architecture, skyscrapers and men, women, children, dogs and cats, they all looked different just  
like in reality. It looked just like a real world town but blocky.

The knight who had taken off his helmet before said to Adrian "I think it's just about time for an introduction don't you? My name is Smith, captain of the town knights  
Human rebellion. Nice to meet you. Now you go." Smith looked roughly twenty seven

Adrian spoke up shaking his hand "My name is Adrian, nice to meet you too dude I guess, so what should we do here?"

Smith spoke up proudly "You and your friends should probably go with some of the knights to the barracks, maybe build a house, go to crafting school to learn how to  
craft the best weapons, tools and armor, unless you already know how to do that?"

Adrian said as his friends rallied behind him, except for Jordan who the knights took away to the medical bay to recuperate. "Yeah I guess we should go to the barracks  
for some rest, we did travel a lot and fought Dictator the king of dicks."

Smith said handing him a piece of paper with his address on it "Right, if you guys need any help look me up; if I am not in my house I'm usually at the barracks or on  
guard duty alright? See you later."

Adrian looked back at his friends as they huddled into a circle "Right, Jordan is going to be confused as all hell when he wakes up, I think we should head to the  
barracks for some reason, then go to whatever in god's name 'Crafting school' is, then finally build a badass house. Good plan?"

The other four nodded in approval, then they walked over to the barracks which was conveniently right next to the gate since the knights needed to be close to protect  
the town.

They walked in through an iron door into what looked like a large hallway with locker rooms, showers and a training garden out the back.

Charlie instantly saw a black mage cloak just hanging on one of the hinges on the wall, he said to himself claiming the cloak "Mine now."

Charlie then said wearing the cloak over his body "Hey look at me everyone, it is the cloak of all things pie."

Jack facepalmed, Adrian just yelled annoyed "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

At the end of the hallway was a lobby which led to the training garden, all five of the heroes walked out to see four knights sparring with wooden swords still wearing  
their iron armor.

Adrian asked one of the knights who was busy crossing blades with his colleague "Hey do you mind if some of us train with you?"

The two knights stopped fighting and the one on the left said happily "Oho! A new recruit or someone who wants to train to be a knight like us? We're flattered!"

Adrian said embarassed "No that's not what I mean-"

The one on the right cut him off interrupting him "If you want us to teach you how to defend yourselves properly we'd be glad to each you kids, just go grab a wooden  
sword and maybe equip some armor if your feeling defensive."

Adrian walked over to the weapon rack, there were many different wooden weapons, wooden machete, wooden broadsword, wooden scythe and finally the wooden scimitar  
caught his eye, he picked it up and swung it gently getting the feel of it.

Then Adrian picked up a set of leather armor and wore it.

The knight who was originally on the left stood opposite him wielding a wooden broadsword ready to fight, Adrian couldn't help but feel nervous.

The knight instructed him "Alright lad, I'm going to come at you and you are going to block my slash okay?"

Adrian nodded ready for him

Jack said tauntingly "This is going to be a joke."

Ash said believing in Adrian "He'll do well, I hope so anyway."

Charlie said sending the quality of the conversation on a downward spiral "I like pie."

James said ending the conversation "We know Charlie, we know."

The knight rushed Adrian swinging his sword downwards, Adrian tried to block it but was overpowered and knocked over onto the ground

The knight said patiently as he got up again "Try again, it just takes some practice."

The other knight said to Adrian trying to help him "Here's a tip kid, if you want to block an attack kind of lean on the sword with your arms just as he hits your  
sword, this is called a parry, it's basically a good defensive move to counter people that like to attack frequently."

Adrian nodded taking all of the information in, the knight rushed him again but this time Adrian parried him knocking him back

The knight said dropping his sword and clapping "Well done, good show. Just remember, parry mobs that prefer close combat, it will help you stay alive."

Adrian thanked him, then he asked thoughtfully "Can me and my friends have some iron weapons? We kind of need to defend ourselves from monsters a lot."

The knight said thoughtfully "Oho! I get it so you guys are gypsies! No? Travellers! Well whatever your doing you can borrow some weapons from our armory if you want.  
Just don't let us see you using them on civillians or we're going to have a problem."

Adrian nodded approving, the five heroes left the barracks and walked into town to find a school dedicated to crafting, they walked in and at the front desk was the  
receptionist.

She asked Jack writing something down "What are you here for? An appointment?"

Charlie answered "No, we just want to learn more about crafting."

The receptionist pointed to a wooden door which led into a workshop type of area, an old man with a beard and white hair was in the room.

The old man said welcoming them in "Welcome welcome! You want to learn how to craft?"

The heroes nodded, the old man answered back putting two iron ingots and one stick on a crafting table "It's as easy as 1-2-3! All you have to do is place the material  
in the shape you want, pattern you want and then bam all you have to do is bind the material together with something like a stick or string, then get a rock or a  
hammer which is best for this, you then bash the material together into the shape you want and that's it."

Charlie said to Adrian amazed "Crafting is very easy here compared to the real world isn't it? Just literally bash it together with sticks."

Adrian nodded, he then said as everyone was following him out of the school "Let's go visit Jordan now wherever he is. He's probably already awake."

Ash said happily "I haven't spoke to Jordan in a while since he got knocked out by Dictator."

They walked into another part of town which was like a mini-hospital, they quickly walked into a room where they saw Jordan lying down on a bed wide awake.

Jordan asked getting up still shaky from being beaten so bad "Hey I was wondering where you guys went, what happened while I was out and more importantly where are  
we?"

James answered "We followed the knights to this town, we need to find Smith and ask him what the situation is like if there is a war going on, other towns, other cities  
that sort of thing. Do you feel alright to walk and fight?"

Jordan said shaking "I feel kind of weird, dizzy and sore in my gut but I can walk fine, fighting? Not a chance."

The six heroes then followed the roads and address of Smith's house until eventually the sun was setting, Smith answered the door in his armor but without his helmet

Smith said happily "Oh it's you guys, needed anything else?"

Adrian spoke up "We wanted to know what this rebellion was all about?"

Smith sighed and started explaining "So you kids really are from another world...no wonder you don't know about the war between the mobs and the human rebellion.  
We humans have been fighting Herobrine and the mobs for as long as I can remember, there are other towns and cities nearby but it's a good few hour walk from where we  
are now. We were actually winning the war until a new skeleton leader rose named 'Jeffrey', he was unstoppable."

"A tornado of arrows and bloodlust, we have been trying to mine for diamonds to craft better weapons and armor to fight back but we've had no such luck, we never mined  
nearly enough diamonds for even a few super-soldiers."

"After that Jeffrey rallied the skeletons into a frenzy, it wasn't looking good until we had a stroke of luck; we found ancient ruins which gave us experiences into  
life, it's hard to explain, but the best I can describe is that I felt I got stronger by touching these ruins, the same feeling I get when I kill mobs."

Charlie thought to himself (He must be thinking about experience points, they have those in this world too?)

Smith continued "This 'power' allowed us to use enchanting tables more effectively, almost every knight had enchanted armor and weaponry, the mobs didn't stand a  
chance, then out of the blue another super power rose, a...'thing' named Dictator just appeared out of no-where and began controlling the mobs like puppets.  
He was a capable strategist as he put the mobs in all the right places, our farms, our weak and unprotected, he was the worst thing that ever happened to us.  
Ever since then we've been hunting Dictator down to put a stop to his evil plots, but everytime we find him he just teleports away like an enderman, plus on top of  
that I've seen him get impaled and laugh it off, it's as if nothing can hurt him, we have been researching for a weakness with the mages to finally kill him.  
If Dictator was dead we would be far better off, the mobs wouldn't be organized anymore since Herobrine disappeared long ago so...I can't explain it but I have a  
'good' feeling about you kids, like you could be what turns this war around, even if you are not and I'm just imagining things as long as we have our walls the mobs  
can't touch us, anyway it's getting dark so I'm going to head to bed, you guys can sleep in the barracks with the other knights for now while you work on building  
a house alright? Okay, goodnight."

Everyone was still taking in what he had said, they all walked back to the barracks and fell asleep...

The next morning everyone woke up early just as the sun rose over the horizon.

Everyone was at the gate which was now open since it was morning there wouldn't be any danger of monsters.

Jordan said planning to everyone "Okay, here's my plan, we all get decked out diamond armor, tools and weapons, we enchant all of our shit, we build a nether portal;  
we go into the nether, trap a blaze spawner, kill blazes, collect blaze rods, make brewing stand, kill ghasts, get ghast tears, make every potion that can help us,  
find where Dictator lives and stick a diamond sword in his cocky mirror mask! Sound good?"

Charlie butted in as usual "I don't like this plan, where's the part where we farm pumpkin pie?"

Everyone facepalmed.

Jack said criticizing Jordan "You know Jordan you make the plan sound as if we were still in a game, think of this as hardcore, we wouldn't last five minutes in the  
Nether and we would never find enough diamonds to give everyone here diamond armor."

Jordan said annoyed changing his plan "Fine-fine, we'll just get decked out iron armor instead, sound good now?"

James said speaking up "Even iron is hard to get in this world Jordan, we might have to stick with leather."

Jordan said getting more annoyed "FINE, we'll use the worst armor possible apart from the clothes on our backs! Fine! THAT'S enough to kill Dictator isn't it!?"

Ash asked raising an eyebrow "Why do you want to kill Dictator so bad?"

Jordan said hopefully "Think about it; we kill Dictator, we get to be famous heroes, it's a match made in heaven, now we'd better get started. We're going to all need  
to go mining in deep, dangerous caves and cavers to find everything we need, diamonds, iron, gold, redstone, coal and lapis for badass decorations, then we make a  
diamond pickaxe, we mine ten obsidian, build portal, mine four more obsidian, make a book or borrow one from a library in town, get two diamonds, build enchantment  
table, get a sugar cane farm going and then we win life, sound good now? This is my best plan yet!"

*Crickets*

Jordan said about to rage "Fine I hated you all anyway."

James said laughing "No Jordan we're only kidding, right, let's begin mining! Come on everyone follow me I'm the one with the iron pickaxe!"

**Jordan's POV** (Adrian handed out iron swords to everyone just in case, Jordan had his stone daggers still, Jack had his bow and Adrian had his scimitar, James would probably beat  
anything to death with his pickaxe, Charlie and Ash would be the only people putting the swords to good use it seems.)

**Third person POV**

Everyone was staring down a pitch black cave which could have monsters in it...

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring is fun!

Exploring is fun!

**Ash's POV**

We were about to enter into the cave system to find minerals, obsidian and diamonds to help us in our quest.

(I felt Jordan's morals for wanting to kill Dictator were only barely justified and seemingly to me he seemed like he was partially insane for even wanting to find  
Dictator in the first place, if Dictator is as strong as my friends say he is then why would he ever want to fight him again? It's crazy!  
Anyway, enough thinking about this, James was going to lead because he was the one with the iron pickaxe.)

**James' POV**

I was leading, I had a stack of torches in my backpack, I was leading with the torch in my hand to illuminate the way.

Third person POV

James lead the heroes down into the depths of the cave, after a few minutes of carefully navigating the cave system they came to a six-pathway choice.

Jordan spoke up heading down one path "Let's split up here, I'll go this way, meet up with you guys later."

Adrian shouted down to Jordan who was already gone "H-hey you can't just wander off on your own! Are you even listening to me!?"

No response, Jordan was already gone deep into the cave, everyone shrugged and head their seperate ways down into the cave.

**Jack's POV**

I wandered into the dark cave still with half a stack of torches from when we confronted Dictator.

I wandered deeper and deeper until I found an abandoned mineshaft! There were spider webs, wooden planks and two chests, I opened the chest closest to me pulling out  
a block of tnt, three cocoa beans and an enchanted book titled 'Power IV' I said to myself happily "Oh nice, I'm putting this on my bow when I get back."

Then I walked over to the other chest, I opened it and found nothing in it. I proclaimed to myself annoyed "Dammmit! Someone's already looted this one."

I heard something scuttling around in the dark, I pulled out sword and my torch and held it in the direction of the sound, it was just a bat. I sighed sheathing  
my iron sword thinking I was too being too paranoid.

I walked around a corner looking down the dark mine seeing a spider sticking to the ceiling.

I readied my bow and aimed for the spider, I hit it dead on killing it instantly.

I ran over to the spider picking up two string and one of it's eyes. I then continued down the mine seeing redstone and gold, nothing remotely useful.

Then I heard a lot of bones 'jiggling' nearby, they were getting closer, I peeked around the next corner and my heart skipped a beat.

Four skeletons looked my way and began chasing me, I was forced to sprint for my life running down deeper into the mine out of fear running past creepers, spiders  
& zombies in terror I yelled hoping for my friends to hear me "GUYS I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE NOW!"

Every single mob I ran past just added to the train of monsters that were chasing me, unfortunately in this world unlike Minecraft the monsters were just as fast as  
the humans, either that or I was just slow.

**Adrian's POV**

I heard someone yell for help deeper into the mine, I thought nothing of it thinking it couldn't be that bad and continued down into the mineshaft, I saw a minecart  
which was now mine as I stuffed it into my backpack.

Then I heard groaning around the corner, I thought it was someone that needed help so I ran around the corner at full speed.

Turns out it was an angry mob of hungry zombies. They instantly started chasing me as I ran away screaming since there were too many of them, there were like ten of  
them, I had to run deeper into the mine with no-where else to go I ran as fast as I could with the zombies close behind.

**Ash's POV**

I heard a lot of footsteps down below me as if there was a mob of zombies chasing someone, must have been my imagination.

I walked slowly deeper into the mineshaft carefully listening for any sounds of approaching mobs with my iron sword at the ready.

After a few minutes of exploring I came to a lava lake underground with water covering the lava, it was a source of obsidian which was what Jordan wanted to find.

I was about to head back remembering the way back to here so everyone could mine some until I heard hissing behind me, I turned around and screamed seeing two creepers  
right next to me, I climbed some rocks in terror barely escaping the creepers I found myself back in the mineshaft, they were right behind me so I kept running  
deeper and deeper into the cave system.

**James's POV**

I heard some explosions deeper into the cave, I thought creepers found my friends so I worried for them, I found three diamond ore and mined it with my iron pickaxe.

I felt like I achieved something finding diamonds, only enough for a diamond pickaxe though, enough to get to the Nether though.

I must have been near bedrock being this deep to find diamonds, I was lost despite this, I wandered the mineshaft for a few minutes until I accidentally looked into  
an enderman's eyes, I turned tail and sprinted back the way I came absolutely horrified I thought he would kill me, I had to run deeper into the maze of caves.

**Charlie's POV**

I heard an enderman get pissed off at something deeper into the cave, I thought one of my friends was caught and about to die, I sprinted down the cave system to help  
them until I stopped at a chest in a minecart, I took the minecart and opened the chest, there was an enchanting table, one torch and a shotgun in the chest-WAIT  
a shotgun!? In Minecraft!? What was going on? It looked already loaded so I equipped it and ran deeper into the cave hoping to find my friends, Jordan was an idiot  
for making us split up.

**Jordan's POV**

I was running like a marathon runner from a horde of cave spiders which I stupidly pissed off by accidentally wandering into their dungeon, I ran for a few more  
minutes until...

**Third person POV**

Jack, Adrian, Ash and James all stopped meeting each other in a six-way cave with a solid wall in front of them.

Jack said energetically "Don't go back the way I came I'm being chased by skeletons!"

Adrian, Ash and James all said knowing they were being chased too "We're being chased too!"

Then Jordan and Charlie came sprinting in headbutting each other because they were running too fast knocking each other over.

Jordan said worried "I'm being chased by spiders!"

Charlie said pointing back the way he came "The way I came is safe, I think."

Then three creepers came out of the hallway Charlie just came from making him stand up in shock.

Jordan said pointing to the hallways "We need to block off every hallway before the mobs come kill us! James mine some stone quickly!"

Jordan said looking at Charlie's shotgun "Is that a gun!? Where'd you get it?"

Charlie just handed Jordan the gun not knowing how to use it properly, Jordan said shaking passing it back "Not me! I've never shot anyone before"

Jack took the gun being versed in using guns, Jack aimed at the three creepers and shot killing all three in one shot. This bought more time.

Jordan said as James placed some stone blocks in one of the hallways "Hurry up! They're coming!"

Charlie said worried "Guys there isn't enough time to mine everything before they get here, we need to run and hope for the best!"

Adrian yelled annoyed "SHUT UP CHARILE! Besides there isn't anywhere TO run!"

Jordan said trying to keep the peace "This isn't the time to fight, fight later after we escape!"

Jordan said drawing his daggers as he saw the skeletons who were chasing Jack "James work faster! I'll keep these skeletons occupied!"

James had sealed the two hallways where himself and Jordan had ran through to get here so the enderman and spiders couldn't get in, he began mining again.

James said mining rapidly "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Jordan got shot in the foot by an arrow, he fell over and shouted crawling back into the group "Dammit! I've been taken down!"

Jordan said fiddling in pain with the arrow "Jack shoot the skeletons while I remove this arrow!"

Jack nodded taking out three of the skeletons with one shot, the last skeleton shot an arrow which barely missed Jack's head, Jack shot again killing the skeleton.

Jordan tore the arrow out and said as a horde of zombies came running from where Adrian ran in, Jordan said panicking "Right guys just run through one of the hallways  
there's too many of them this time!"

Jack said checking the shotgun "It only had three shots now I'm out of ammo! We need to go!"

Then the stone wall opened up with some pistons and a woman with long black hair, pale skin and blue eyes wearing a skeleton hat with a white cloak said  
waving her hand "In here quick!"

Jordan ran into the room first, then Jack, then Charlie, then Ash, then James, then Adrian after killing one zombie with his scimitar.

After that the woman pulled a lever which closed the entrance with pistons and stone.

The room had torches already in it, a wooden bench, a bed, a large chest and two wooden doors leading somewhere.

The woman asked sighing who looked roughly nineteen "You stupid kids, you could have been killed!"

Charlie said thankfully "We would have been killed if you hadn't come to our aid, thanks a lot."

Jordan asked looking at the hat with a picture of a skeleton face on it "Why are you wearing that weird skeleton outfit?"

The woman answered nervously "It's...I'm a- I mean I'm allied with Jeffrey, he recruited me and gave me this outfit so mobs wouldn't attack me unless they were sent by  
Dictator himself."

Everyone gaped shocked.

Jordan said drawing his daggers "Y-You're with the mobs!? Why would you betray your human comrades?!"

The woman said trying to calm him down "Please I mean you no harm, I helped you didn't I? You guys have to leave now before my partner gets here!"

Ash asked interested "Who's your partner?"

We then heard a booming male, slightly raspy but dominant voice coming from beyond the wooden door "Carlita I'm home."

The woman now known as Carlita said panicking "Oh crap! Hide quickly behind the couch!"

James quickly mined away the wall and hid behind the bench with everyone, everyone was laying down behind the couch silently.

The person walked into the room which was revealed to be a skeleton in full diamond armor with an obsidian broadsword

The skeleton asked in his slightly raspy dominant voice "Carlita is everything alright? You look flustered."

Carlita answered trying to push him back out the door "Yes everything's fine you just have to leave for now okay?"

The skeleton said annoyed holding his ground "You can't tell me to get out of my own house! I mined this out for you remember?"

Then Charlie sneezed making the skeleton very angry looking over at the couch, the skeleton said threateningly drawing his obsidian sword  
"Who the hell is in my house!?"

Jordan whispered to Charlie pissed off "Great work Charlie now look what you did!"

Charlie said sneezing again "I-I'm sorry I just *Sneeze* have a cold."

Jordan said standing up with his hands up "I don't know how you can talk skeleton but we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us."

The skeleton said holding the point of the sword on Jordan's chest "Shut up human! I don't know how you found this place or why you're here but this house will be your  
grave!"

Carlita said putting his sword down "William this doesn't have to get violent, I just found them in the mineshaft about to die and saved them that's all, they can just  
leave without anymore blood being spilled."

The skeleton now known as William said pissed off "You what!? You SAVED HUMANS!? Are you crazy or something!? We talked about this; if Dictator, Herobrine, Jeffrey  
or any mob finds out we helped humans they would kill us!"

Carlita said arguing annoyed "They won't find out because it was just this once, I couldn't just not help them."

William questioned angry "How many did you save!?"

Carlita said knowing he wouldn't like it "S-six I saved six."

William couldn't believe what he had just heard and headbutted the wall pissed off then turned back to Jordan and his friends "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't  
paint this room with your blood kid!?"

Everyone stood up and walked around the bench.

Jordan said drawing his daggers "If you want to kill me just try it!"

Adrian said drawing his scimitar "Yeah what he said."

Charlie said hopelessly "Violence isn't the answer, he's got diamond armor; we wouldn't stand a chance."

Jordan said sheathing his daggers "Fine, we won't fight, what do you suggest we do then Charlie?"

Charlie spoke up "We should just leave, we've over-stayed our welcome."

William said blocking the door "I won't let you escape human, you'll die here for Herobrine's cause!"

Jack asked reasonably "Why not just let us go? We can make it worth your while."

Williams asked interested aiming his obsidian blade at them "How could you pathetic humans compensate me for letting you live?"

Jordan spoke up craftily "We could...kill Dictator, Herobrine and Jeffrey for you if we were lucky, if you've had enough of them ruling over you then we could free  
all mobs."

Everyone couldn't believe what Jordan said thinking he was crazy and that would never work

Then William said sheathing his sword "Heh, you humans sure are ambitious. You've got yourself a deal, I'll help you stop or kill Dictator and that will be that."

Jordan couldn't believe that had worked and Carlita laughed at him, Carlita said jokingly "You think these kids could kill Dictator William? And you thought I was  
crazy"

William said happily "You saved them, you made the right choice, they seem to be the only humans apart from Smith that are willing to fight Dictator. Ever since  
Dictator came to power things have been hell for me, I've been forced to work longer hours, kill more humans which don't get me wrong I love killing your kind but it  
gets old real fast."

Carlita said to Jordan "If you wouldn't mind, try not to let Dictator know about our betrayal or he will try to kill us too, just in case you kids don't kill him when  
you try."

Jordan nodded, Charlie then asked interested in something "Carlita if that is your name, why do mobs not attack you because you wear that stupid outfit?"

Carlita spoke up "This? It's enchanted with a special enchantment called 'Mob friend', it makes mobs my allies as long as I wear it. It also lets me speak to mobs  
that don't usually speak like creepers and zombies, skeletons are the only mobs that usually speak."

Ash said interested "What do creepers sound like?"

Carlita said happily "Just normal with a sssss sound like a snake. Zombies are boring to speak to, all they say is 'feed me' or 'brains', they are all stupid. This  
outfit won't let me speak to endermen though or spiders."

William said pointing at the wooden door on the left which he just came from "If you want to leave now you can use that door to go to a spiral staircase to lead to the  
surface, then you should be near where you started."

Adrian said walking past him "Thanks."

The six heroes all left and left at the top of a mountain from a wooden shack.

Everyone walked back to the town beaten and worn out.

The gate was still open per usual, the heroes stopped at an abandoned house in town and walked in, it was a twenty block tall, four floor wooden plank house with  
windows, furnaces, crafting tables and ten beds, also a skylight in the attic on the top floor which had nothing in it except a few chairs and a beautiful view of the  
town.

Everyone unpacked the useful things they had found, James crafted a diamond pickaxe with the three diamonds he found to mine the obsidian, Charlie placed his  
enchanting table on the top floor in the middle of the room, Jordan didn't find anything except some string and spiders eyes which were useless right now.

Jack placed his shotgun down with his cocoa beans, enchanting book 'Power IV' and his iron sword he had with him all along.

Ash placed down two gunpowder he got from a creeper who exploded itself.

Finally Adrian placed down his minecart.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Trying things all over again

_Trying again?_

**Third person POV**

It was noon, roughly twelve o' clock. Jordan said thanking Charlie "You got us an enchantment table, we can use our experience for that now, I'm going to go enchant  
my iron sword."

Jordan walked upstairs leaving everyone downstairs, Jordan placed his sword under the book and said to himself experimenting "Oh wait, I don't know how to enchant  
maybe I just touch the floaty book?"

Jordan touched the floating book, then a light glowed over the sword in a holy, bright fashion, the light subsided and he picked up the sword.

Jordan said to himself as the sword glowed with a holy aura "I'm guessing this has smite now or something? Those skeletons and zombies are going to be easier to kill  
now that I've got this." He looked at his stone daggers and said to himself walking down to the bottom floor "I know! I'll get two iron daggers instead of these bad  
stone one's, then I'll enchant them. Or maybe I should get armor first."

Jordan said to everyone proudly preparing "Guys, we should go back to that cave system since we didn't find the obsidian we needed to get to the nether."

Ash said shocking everyone "Actually I didn't tell you this but I found a lava lake underground when we were searching for it, half of the lake was covered with water  
turning it to obsidian."

Charlie asked interested "Well James has a diamond pickaxe now so we can mine it, but do you remember the way to get back to it?"

Ash nodded, Jordan then said out loud "Then it's settled, we'll go back there after we prepare a little more, I say we should all get outfitted with armor."

Everyone nodded agreeing, they left the house claiming it as their own since it was formerly abandoned no one would argue, they walked further into the town and saw  
an armor shop, they walked through the front door and saw suits of different kinds of armor, Leather, Iron, Gold, Chain and diamond on armor stands.

Adrian walked up to the counter and asked a bald man wearing a smart suit with a grey moustache. "Excuse me sir, we need some armor, what do you take for money?"

The man twiddled his moustache narrowing his eyes at the group of six kids, he asked interested "You all want a suit of leather armor each?"

Adrian turned his head left and right then he answered "No we need a suit of iron armor each, leather isn't good enough for what we are planning on doing."

The man said as if they were wasting his time "A suit of iron armor costs two gold ingots or two gold ore each, you kids need to pay with gold. For all six of you  
that's twelve gold ore so stop wasting my time and buy something."

James emptied his backpack of eighteen gold ore making the man have a shocked expression on his face.

The man stuttered gaping "W-Where did you kids find this!?"

Ash asked looking at the gold "Will this cover it?"

The man ran into the back room to get the suits of armor, he came out with a large crate on wheels and opened it with a crowbar, he handed a suit of iron armor to  
each and every one of the heroes, then he took the gold gleefully. Jordan then asked for two iron daggers which the rest of the extra gold easily covered.

He said as they were leaving "Please come again!"

Jordan asked James thoughtfully "Come to think of it what happened to all that stuff you mined when we were back on the beach?"

James answered regretting what he had done "I lost three stacks of cobblestone, turned all my coal into torches except for twenty left, I kept the nine lapis knowing  
you love lapis, kept the fourty five or so redstone, left the iron back at the house and dropped the diamond into the ocean when I was playing with it like an idiot."

Now everyone was wearing full sets of iron armor, they were more or less ready to properly take on the mobs.

Jordan said as they were leaving town again "Let's go get that obsidian guys, maybe some diamonds if we find them."

Jack asked thinking ahead "Shouldn't we enchant our armor first?"

Jordan said looking back drawing his new iron daggers the man gave him. "We've barely killed any mobs, it would be pointless, we can enchant later just before we go  
to the Nether. Now that we have full armor we're ready for any monster."

Charlie said thoughtfully "No, we're not ready for any boss monster like Dictator, you said he destroyed you last time you fought him, we couldn't beat Herobrine or  
Jeffrey either."

James said leading the group over behind the nearby mountain and into the same cave they were exploring earlier. "I think Jordan means to say we're getting there. At  
least we're ready for almost any normal monster right now. Let's go."

As the group ventured deep into the cave once again they once more came to the six-path choice, then Jordan asked Ash "Which way is the obsidian lake?"

Ash pointed to the furthest one on the right, everyone walked in deeper into the mine, after five minutes they came to a beautiful lava lake with half of it turned  
into obsidian, Jordan said as James got to mining a diamond ore vein of seven diamonds, then he began mining the obsidian with the diamond pickaxe.

Jordan said as everyone stood guard "Alright guys here's the plan, we defend James until he finishes mining all the obsidian we need to construct a nether portal  
don't let a single mob get close to him!"

**Jordan's POV**

After about twenty seconds of boring standing around, we were convinced the mobs were off somewhere else doing something else since we couldn't hear or see any of them

James had mined the first block of obsidian, we needed ten.

Another twenty seconds later James mined the second piece, then Charlie said ruining the awkward silence "If you're happy & you know it clap your hands. *Clap clap*  
If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. *Clap clap*"

Adrian yells at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

Then we started hearing zombies groaning, I said in disgust "Now look what you two idiots did, next time keep your voices down!"

Adrian said readying his scimitar "It'll be fine, it was getting boring waiting for James anyway."

Then only one zombie appeared on the other side of the lake, we were itching for a fight since James' mining was getting boring, the zombie just walks around in  
circles for a few seconds then slips and falls into the lava lake.

We all sheathe our weapons bored again as James mines the third piece.

Another twenty seconds later we were all sitting down fiddling with our hands and weapons, then Charlie speaks up again "You know I hope we find pumpkins soon because  
we can make pie with them."

Everyone facepalmed except James who was hard at work, I said annoyed at him "This really isn't the time Charlie."

Then my heart skipped a beat as I turned around hearing something fall down from the cave up above, there was a creeper right in the middle of us which only I had  
seen! I screamed diving for cover "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Everyone turned and saw the creeper then dived for cover the same as I, the creeper hissed and exploded knocking Adrian into the lava, Adrian crawled out of the lava  
pool burning Adrian ran around in circles screaming "I'm on fire! Do something someone help get some water!"

Jack quickly filled his bucket with water and dumped it on Adrian, Adrian said pissed off at Jack "Thanks buddy now I'm all wet."

Charlie said worried for him "You know if you didn't have that armor on you would be dead since it would have burned you a lot faster."

Then James had mined the fourth piece, another fourty seconds later James had mined the sixth piece, then a minute later he had mined the ninth piece, then finally  
after another twenty seconds he had mined the last piece needed for a Nether portal.

I said getting ready to leave "I've had enough of this hell hole, let's get out while we still can!"

Everyone agreed following me out of the cave, after a few minutes of walking we were out and back to the lovely fresh air.

Charlie proclaimed taking the obsidian out of James' backpack "Alrighty then, with these blocks I will craft a beautiful Nether portal! Wait, don't we need a flint  
and Steel?"

I facepalmed seeing some gravel on the side of the mountain. "I'll get it." I dug and grabbed a piece of flint, then I asked everyone "Anyone got an iron ingot on  
them?" Everyone turned left and right signalling 'no'. I looked down disappointed, then Carlita asked with a basket full of apples with William following her in his  
diamond suit. "Oh it's you again, what are you doing out here this time?"

William said taunting us "You kids got iron armor? My diamond is better, you jealous?"

Adrian asked wanting an iron ingot to make the flint and steel "Got any iron ingots on you? We only need one to get to the Nether."

William asked seriously "You kids are tackling the Nether? Why would you do that? That place is hell."

I spoke up "We're going to find some Nether wart, glowstone, blaze rods, maybe mushrooms, netherrack, soul sand and of course this is all to mainly get a brewing stand  
to make our own potions."

Carlita said making me think "You know you can buy potions from the potion brewing shop in town but they are usually not very effective and are very expensive, ten  
gold ingots a potion."

We didn't have any gold left so we were left with only one option, go to the Nether.

William noticed Charlie holding some obsidian, he wasn't burning in the sunlight because of his diamond helmet  
"You making an obsidian sword like I did? They don't last long usually but are always razor sharp, they are made for one  
on one combat since it breaks quickly I have a backup diamond sword on me just in case."

Charlie answered him politely "Oh no we're just using this to make a Nether portal."

Carlita handed me an iron ingot since I had the flint on me I put them together on the spot, I said as my love for setting things on fire  
kicked in "You know guys out house is made of wood..."

Everyone glared at me, Ash said serious "Don't you dare even think about setting our house on fire."

I said laughing "Kidding, kidding, where should we build the portal?"

James said as everyone approved "Let's build it in our basement."

Charlie asked amazed "We have a basement?"

I spoke up proudly "Then it's settled, let's go."

Carlita said worried about us making us wait "Hey wait! If you go to the Nether you probably won't come back, even the knights are afraid of going to the Nether.  
I have to warn you about the Wither skeletons."

I said slightly worried "Oh those guys? They shouldn't give us too much trouble since they are slow right?"

William said seriously as usual "You have no idea, the wither skeletons in the local Nether are organized, they are lead by a massive wither skeleton named  
'Reynold Withers', Reynold's is skilled with his stone sword, he's far more dangerous than a normal wither skeleton, you'll know him if you see a group of wither  
skeletons walking around together the one leading them wearing a gold helmet will be him. If you see him all I can say is since you only have iron armor is either  
gang up on him or sneak away. He kills humans on sight just like all the rest."

James said as we were walking back to town to William and Carlita "Thanks for all your help, see you guys later."

They waved goodbye to us and went back to their mountain.

We were back at our house and walked down the stairs into our basement, it was made out of smooth stone and had some torches up with a white wool floor.

Charlie placed the corners of stone, then the obsidian was placed down.

Then Charlie nodded to me signalling to light it, so I did, the portal came to life as it made an ominous sound which seemed evil at the time.

We all walked through the portal one by one, when we were through we saw something that resembled hell itself, flying white ghasts, countless pigmen off in the  
distance. The odd blaze wandering the landscape and of course we were right outside a nether fortress, we walked over to it as it was only twenty blocks away, then  
Adrian collapsed throwing up.

I knelt down and asked "What's wrong?"

Adrian answered standing back up "It's nothing, I just don't handle portals too well."

Then Ash asked hungry as everyone realized they were hungry too "We haven't eaten in like two days, let's eat something."

Jack handed out porkchops to everyone, so we took a break to eat our meal and have our fill.

Then I stood up drawing my iron daggers walking into the Nether fortress, we slowly crept along taking extreme caution heeding William and Carlita's warning.

Then we heard some bones jingling, we feared for the worst as it was just around the corner, all we saw which relieved us was a normal skeleton just like in the  
overworld which Jack shot down with his bow, we continued on hitting a room full of nether wart, Charlie looted all twenty pieces of nether wart and the twenty soul  
sand to take back with us, I said looking down the corridor at two blazes "Well, well, well isn't this a surprise? They look like they have some blaze rods!"

The blazes shot fire at us which we hid behind the wall from waiting for them to come closer, Jack shot his arrow at one which injured it, then Adrian rammed one  
impaling it on his scimitar looting one blaze rod, then James came up behind the last one which already had an arrow in him and hit him in the back of the head with  
his diamond pickaxe while it was distracted by Adrian.

We had two blaze rods now. We were doing well with looting everything.

Then I poked my head around the next corridor which led outside to a blaze spawner, I signalled for my friends to follow me as we charged it before it could spawn  
anything we placed torches around it wiping the sweat from our brows.

I said happily believing it was safe "Good job guys, we're almost done, what else do we need from here Charlie?"

Charlie spoke up "We need glowstone, it's either go to the top of the roof to grab the glowstone or we search for it in the Nether fortress, I think I saw some in  
a room inside the fortress earlier, we should go back and grab it."

We all nodded and went back into the Nether fortress, we went through three more hallways until we came to a room with ten glowstone placed on the ground probably  
for a light source or storage, then we saw a sign in front of the glowstone saying 'Reynolds' glowstone stash, don't touch!'

We all looked at each other afraid to take it, but James mined it anyway, we then heard someone talking inside the fortress which was probably Reynolds' gang "Hey did  
you hear something?" "No" "Probably just some Blazes, let's go kill them."

Then we saw come out of the corridor three wither skeletons and one of them was wearing a gold helmet who was three and a half blocks tall! He was huge!

We all turned around and ran away back out of the fortress and into the portal, we didn't know if they followed us or not but we got what we came for.

I said panting "That was too close! Did you see the size of that wither skeleton!?"

Jack spoke up "He was pretty big, but I think we could have taken him."

After that we spent the day wandering the town, eating, doing our own thing, then that night we dropped all of our goods into a large chest and went to sleep in our  
beds...

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Reynold Withers returns

_Bosses are really hard aren't they?_

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up first before everyone else, our beds were on the third floor, I walked downstairs into the basement wearing all my armor with my daggers in their sheathes. I looked at the nether portal as it was still turned on, I said to myself looking at it carefully. "I guess we forgot to turn this thing off."

Then I heard a 'shing' sound and felt a stone blade on my throat, I turned around slightly seeing the massive wither skeleton from yesterday.

I said narrowing my eyes "You're Reynold Withers aren't you?"

The wither skeleton said chuckling in an unholy tone "I'm flattered a human knows my name, I want my glowstone back you little brat, what did you do with it!?"

I answered closing my eyes "We need that glowstone for potions, we're not giving it back."

Reynolds said in anger "If you don't give it back I'll kill you!"

I drew my daggers and barely managed to deflect his blade away from my throat only making it barely scratch my iron chestplate, we were now facing each other only a block away from one another, he towered above me, I knew if I was going to win this fight I would probably need my friends to help me.

I shouted out loud hoping for my friends to wake up and help as he blocked the stairs I couldn't do anything "HEY GUYS I NEED SOME HELP!"

After I shouted that he grabbed me and ran through the portal with me, he rammed me into the nether fortress wall, he then grabbed me and threw me about like a ragdoll, I got my dagger and hit his hand which didn't do much damage but it released his grip, I then got up and rammed him since he was only a skeleton he was very light, I then rapidly stabbed him in the ribs after I got him onto the ground but I wasn't doing much damage since skeletons don't suffer wounds, I would have to break his bones apart to defeat him!

I was punching him in the skull over and over again until he punched me once knocking me two blocks back, my face was bleeding right where he hit me in the left side of my cheek. We both got to our feet, he drew his stone sword and charged me, I blocked in a cross shape with both of my iron daggers as he hit me he knocked me right back outside the nether fortress sending me a good six blocks landing with a 'thud'

I quickly shuffled to my feet and dodged him as he tried to slash me down I evaded him by sidestepping, I then punched him in the side hitting his spine which actually did some damage making him shake and back off, he then said slashing left and right like crazy "You little rat! Hold still!"

I jumped back knowing that if he hit me at full force with his monstrous strength with that sword it would be the end of me, after he slashed one last time I rammed him with both my daggers picking him up since he was light and dashed forward with all my speed, I was carrying him into the fortress then I threw him down onto the nether brick stairs making him lose roughly five of his ribs and a piece of his left arm, he was raging now.

He got to his feet, grabbed the fallen bones and reconnected them to his body, this shocked me as I just realized if he wanted to heal all he had to do was grab his fallen bones!? This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Reynolds Withers POV**

I laughed off his feeble attempts to damage me as I repaired my body with my fallen bones, I then picked up my stone sword again and said holding it with both hands "Don't get ahead of yourself kid, I won't stop until you and all your friends are dead and my glowstone reserve is back where it belongs, just so you know I hate thieves."

I thought to myself as we were both glaring at each other (This kid isn't very tough, but he's damn quick, I can't get a good hit on him, I'm going to have to keep on my feet if I want to catch him, plus he countered me, all I have to do is play it smart and fake out my attacks, then when he fails to dodge I slice him in half!)

I swung right then faked slashing left, he ducked, then I pulled my sword back quickly and slashed down, there was no way he could dodge now, instead pissing me off even more he barely saved himself by blocking with both of his daggers!

I backed off readying my sword again as he stood up ready, we circled each other then I thrust my sword straight at him which he blocked with his daggers almost knocking him over I felt like I was finally getting somewhere in this fight.

He then jumped at me, I grabbed him and spun him around as we both fell through a Nether brick wall smashing it into pieces we intruded on some of my wither skeletons playing a card game.

One of the skeletons yelled as they both stood up "What in Notch's name!?"

The kid got up first and kicked me while I was down, I grabbed his foot and threw him back, I got up then grabbed him, picked him up and thrown him into another wall smashing that wall too. I felt content that I finally beat him down, it took me long enough.

I walked over to the kid then he got back up and slashed at my face with his daggers! "I've had enough of this!" I shouted grabbing him by the throat, taking his daggers and throwing them into lava I was choking him to death, then he kicked me in the face knocking me back, he got back up and now that we had both lost our swords it was a fight down to fists.

We charged at each other swinging our fists, whoever connected first would win.

I was hit in the face almost breaking my jaw I hit him in the face making a large cut across his right cheek.

We both glared at each other pissed off, then he said annoyed "We don't have to fight! We can share the glowstone! What do you even need it for?"

I yelled raging "I need it because it's expensive and looks amazing! That's why! Screw you and your 'sharing', monsters don't share and all you are doing is pissing me off! Now DIE!"

I got one of my wither skeletons who were watching to hand me their stone sword which I charged at him with, I cut his left shoulder slightly as he barely dodged the brunt of my attack I went too far and couldn't stop falling over a balcony and into the lava lake roaring.

**Jordan's POV**

(Oh god, that was too much, I told him I didn't want to fight but he insisted and now he fell into the lava lake below) now there are two wither skeletons looking at me not believing what they had just saw.

One ran away and one said putting his hands up "You beat Reynolds!? H-how!?"

I said wiping my face which was covered in my own blood with a black eye, torn shoulder and dented armor all over, I looked like death "He did himself in, he got too angry which was his downfall, I barely fought him at all as all I had to do was dodge him for a while."

The wither skeleton obviously respected me for beating Reynolds and said walking away "Well I didn't see any human here, nope not at all. I'll go tell the others about this."

I walked back barely breathing to the Nether portal and was back in my basement, I said collapsing on the floor after being beaten so badly "Home...sweet...home, I missed you so much mr. floor."

Then Charlie came into the basement after hearing me collapse and said in shock looking at my mangled body "What the hell happened to you Jordan!?"

I answered struggling to breathe thinking he broke one of my ribs "It was Reynolds Withers, he followed us through the portal, get James to break the portal, we won't be needing it for a while now...my body hurts like hell but I managed to make him do himself in."

Charlie said helping me upstairs "You can tell everyone all about it later but you need some medical attention before that."

**Third person POV**

"OW!" Jordan yelped as a nurse rubbed an alcohol pad over his shoulder then put a plaster on his face and finished stitching up his chest which was ripped by Reynolds' brute strength from being smashed into walls, evidently the iron armor didn't help too much.

As Jordan was walking out from the sick bay James asked worried about me "What did you do to annoy Reynolds and why did you fight him alone?"

Jordan said pissed off "I didn't do anything! It was YOU who pissed him off by stealing his glowstone, did you close the portal? I would have called you guys but he knocked me into the Nether before I could do anything!"

James answered "Yeah the portal is now closed, why would he want glowstone though?"

Jordan answered "He wanted it because he thought it looked cool or something like that."

James said laughing "Hahahahaha, guess he just wants his house to look pimp."

Jordan said walking past him still looking beat up "He didn't seem like a pimp to me, at the time he seemed like a pissed off juggernaut who doesn't play well with others. Now let's go, we've got work to do. Like enchanting?"

James followed Jordan ready to enchant everything they earned.

Jordan walked into the house making everyone look at him, Ash asked confused "And what happened to you Jordan?"

Jordan said ignoring him walking up the stairs "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for anything except enchanting and killing things so buzz off!"

Ash asked James "What's his problem?"

James answered "He got sneak attacked, beaten up in the Nether and then beat Reynold Withers by luck, he's a little touchy right now."

Jordan said placing his iron helmet on the enchanting table and touching one of the lines of the book making the helmet glow blue slightly "I'm guessing I now have protection two or something on this thing? Maybe with this upgrade this stupid helmet will actually protect me next fight like it's supposed to!"

Then he enchanted his other three pieces of armor getting protection on all of them, he then walked downstairs for something to eat and enjoyed a porkchop with everyone.

Jordan proclaimed out loud "Right! Guys, I forgot about this but we need to trap a blaze spawner like the one we lit up earlier, kill some ghasts for their tears and harvest some soul sand to build a nether wart farm, let's get started."

James places the obsidian down again for the portal and Jordan lights it, we then all walk through seeing the familiar hellish landscape we all known and hated.

Jordan took the lead walking across some netherrack plains "I'll take the lead, Jack if see a ghast then shoot it with your bow."

Jordan pointed to a ghast and Jack shot it down, we collected the ghast tear without any trouble. Jordan said holding the ghast tear "With this we can make a single potion of regeneration, probably pretty powerful stuff that will help us turn the tide of any fight."

Ash said as Jordan packed the tear into his backpack "Now we just need some more soul sand."

Jordan walked over to a deposit of soul sand in the ground and James began harvesting it with a shovel...

**_*Nearby*_**

Reynolds swam to the shore of the lava lake and said pissed off at Jordan "Damn that kid! If I hadn't of missed he would be dead by now! I'll find them and ring their necks!"

He then looked up at the netherrack mountain seeing the group of heroes and grinned with his teeth since he was a skeleton "Get ready to die kiddies."

He then began scaling the mountain hoping to catch them in time.

_***Back at the group***_

James had harvested thirty soul sand now adding up to fifty all together, Jordan said heading back to the portal "We're done here, let's get out of here, we'll take care of the blaze spawner later."

**Reynolds' Withers POV**

I roared at the group of kids who were running to the portal "And just where do you think YOUR going!? HUH!"

The kid who beat me yelled as everyone ran for the portal "Run!"

I chased them but they got away, I was about to go through the portal but it closed before I could get through, I punched the obsidian frame in rage knowing they got away and it was my fault. I hissed walking back to my nether fortress "I'll get you one day kid, one day..."

**Third person POV**

Back through the portal Jordan said laughing "We got away from that psychopath, we did it! We got everything we need! We have an unlimited supply of potions! HAHAHA!"

Everyone was a little creeped out and Jack asked worried "What's so funny? Was that the guy who beat the shit out of you?"

Jordan nodded "Yeah that was that guy, but that's not important, what is important is that we have the power to make potions, do you know what this means?" Everyone turned their heads left and right

Jordan answered happily "It means we can now kill Dictator. We need potions of health, speed and strength to fight him I'm guessing those will come in the most handy."

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Where is Dictator?

_We're not done yet!_

**Jordan's POV**

I said pointing to Charlie "Charlie, go to the second floor of the house and decorate it to turn it into a lab. Then craft us a brewing stand a put a large chest up  
there."

I then said pointing to James then to Ash "James give Ash all fifty soul sand we have, then Ash take the soul sand out the back of the house into the garden and  
plant ten of our nether warts."

I proclaimed pointing to Jack "I want you to head into town to ask Smith about if he knows where Dictator lives."

Jack nodded, I then pointed to Adrian who was looking eager to do something "I need you to check if the houses near us are abandoned, if they are we can all have a  
house each. Alright everyone knows what they are doing? Good."

Then James asked happily "What am I doing again?"

I spoke up "After giving Ash the soul sand I want you to go into town to buy some bookshelfs to increase the potency of our enchanting table."

Everyone knew what they were doing and got to work, Ash was digging out some of the garden, the garden was 20 x 50 blocks, he dug out twenty blocks and replaced it  
with soul sand, he then planted ten of the nether warts James gave him.

Jack was at Smith's door, he knocked on the door and a few seconds later Smith answered "Oh it's you again, how have you been?"

Jack then asked the question "Do you know where Dictator is?"

Smith answered worried "I don't know why you would want to know that, sorry no one but some of the mobs know where Dictator lives"

Jack thanked him and left back to the house.

Charlie had crafted a brewing stand with some stone and one of the two blaze rods we found while we were in the nether, he then said after he finished decorating the  
lab which was now made mostly out of smooth stone with the brewing stand on a table in the middle of the room.  
"Lookin' good if I do say so myself, now if only we could farm pumpkin pie."

Adrian was walking around the neighbourhood and walked into one of the houses down the road which was abandoned too but in good condition. He didn't find any other  
houses and began walking back.

James walked into a library and asked for some bookshelves, the receptionist said "Every ten bookshelves are worth two gold ingots each."

James was broke since we bought the armor and began walking back to the house disappointed.

After a few minutes everyone was back at the house, I asked how they did.

Ash spoke up "I finished the nether wart farm, it should start growing soon."

James spoke up "The library said to get fourty bookshelves we'll need eight gold or so."

Adrian spoke up "I only found a single abandoned house, we'll have to buy houses if we need places to live."

Jack spoke up "I spoke to Smith and he said only some mobs know where Dictator is, I think we should interrogate some skeletons."

Charlie then spoke up proudly "I finished the work on the second floor, we now have a lab."

I said impressed that most of the tasks went according to plan "Good work, we'll go mine some gold, speak to William since he's a mob he may know where Dictator is.  
And of course buy some water filled glass bottles for our brewing."

**Reynolds' withers POV**

I travelled the Nether until I got to another fortress, I spoke to the pigman who was at a stand "I've got some gold and spare glowstone, I'll trade for a flint and  
steel and ten obsidian."

The pigman nodded and we exchanged items, I walked back to my fortress and constructed my own nether portal, I walked through it and ended up in a cave underground, I  
looked around and saw a skeleton, I asked him interested "Where are we?"

The skeleton answered leaning on the wall "We're under the human town, no way up except going through the cave to the surface then you'll end up outside the wall,  
after that you'll need to get through the gate which you'll need a disguise for."

I thought carefully about my next move and left the cave coming out of a mountain...

**Third person POV**

James headed to a nearby cave system to begin mining for gold and diamonds, Jordan sat down on a bench relaxing, Ash was keeping an eye on the nether wart farm.

Charlie walked into town and into a brewing shop and asked "How much for a stack of water bottles?"

The man at the till answered "Three gold bars or three gold ore."

Charlie nodded thanking him and left back for home.

It was 2:00 PM, Jack was eating a porkchop left over from his hunt when they first came here.

Adrian was relaxing too.

**Dictator's POV**

At the top of a large obsidian tower, I was sitting on his throne this time made of emerald and gold blocks, George came into the room bowing and asked "Lord Dictator,  
the humans are massing together more and more power, I have been spying on the human town and it seems as if they are aware of your presence and are going to try  
and find you, what do we do?"

I said watching the thunderstorm from my throne "Ignore them, they are all powerless insects, have you ever heard the saying by Herobrine 'The only truth are monsters?'  
He means by this that humans are weaker than us, we are stronger, we will one day rule over them with them acting as our slaves in a perfect world."

George bowed one last time and left me to my thoughts...I remembered my past in great detail and cringed remembering too much horror... (I just...I wish things could  
have been different...maybe if humans didn't despise me so much after I came back from the Nether for what I had become then we wouldn't have to have fought for so  
long...Damn them...damn them all. If only my parents could have seen me now, they would be very...very disappointed.)

**Jordan's POV**

I got up from relaxing and went into the back garden to check on Ash and the nether wart farm, it was growing but slowly, I waved to Ash and walked back inside.

I walked out the front door having packed some supplies like food and torches, I was then about to walk towards the gate until Smith came up behind me and asked  
interested "Hey you going exploring?"

I answered happily "Sort of, just going to see a friend of mine"  
(William, better not tell Smith the captain of the knights that I know a skeleton or he might freak out)

Smith then said making me remember something "Well be sure to say 'hi' to James and Ash for me."

After that he walked away, I then said to myself leaving the town "I almost forgot about James, he's in a mine somewhere, I should go look for him later if he doesn't  
come back in time."

I travelled for a few minutes until I got to the mountain, I walked into the wooden shack and down the spiral staircase, then I said opening the wooden door "I'm  
coming in."

As I walked in I saw Carlita eating some toast and William sharpening his obsidian blade on a grindstone, they both looked at me with a face that said 'Why the hell  
are you in my house!?'

I said nervously not liking the looks I was getting "I'm guessing this is a bad time?"

Carlita said getting up and walking through the other wooden door which I'm guessing led to a kitchen "No no, you're always welcome here, can I make you some tea?"

(If only Ash was here, he would LOVE some tea) I answered "Yes please, what's up William?"

William said bluntly upset about something "Get out of my house."

"Who made you spill your milk today then?" I asked jokingly since he was upset I was trying to cheer him up

William sighed and said sheathing his sword "Since that you're here you may as well stay for a while, why did you come?"

I answered trying to think of a reason but I forgot it "I uh...give me a second I'll remember, I...OH! That's right I came to ask if you knew where Dictator lived."

William coughed on air and said shocked trying to breathe "Y-You what!? You're serious aren't you?"

I answered narrowing my eyes "We're getting diamonds soon, hopefully James mines up some serious resources, we're also working on brewing potions to fight him. Now  
do you know where he lives?"

William answered still surprised "Kid, he lives in a tower that goes high above the clouds, surrounded by a mob infested castle with a lava lake style moat, he also  
has the power to summon Wither three headed flying monsters and has the ability to summon endermen out of thin air, teleport and is very good at parrying careless  
attacks, he even has the ability to shoot 'wither beams' out of his hands which are like black streams of smoke, if you touch these smoke beams you're skin and flesh  
will begin separating from you're bones withering you away until you are nothing but a skeleton, he also controls countless mobs, just trying to fight him is a suicide  
mission, but if you really want to fight him I'll show you where his tower is."

I answered "I know he can teleport, me and my friends have fought him before when we were weak, he destroyed us and would have killed us if the knights hadn't shown up  
to rescue us. So he has the ability to wither people away by shooting black streams of smoke from his hands? That sounds dangerous, is it painful if you are hit by them?"

William answered "Yes, it's like getting injected all over your body, then you start bleeding, then after a few seconds it stops but if you stand in the beam for too  
long you will die."

I asked sitting down next to where Carlita was sitting "He can't be completely evil right? Why is he so bent on killing humans and ruling the world anyway?"

William answered as Carlita came in with three cups of tea and gave one to me, I said happily sipping it "Thanks."

William answered "He supposedly had a pretty rough past, don't know the details."

William said pissed off taking his cup "Where's the straw?! I can't drink this without a straw I'm a skeleton remember!?"

Carlita facepalmed leaving her tea down and walked into the kitchen to grab a straw.

I asked confused "Wait, how can you even taste it? You don't have a tongue or a stomach right?"

William said annoyed "Shut up! I like to pretend to drink it just like when I was a human alright?"

I then asked William interested "So will you tell me where Dictator is then?"

William said in a sly manner "If you want that information you have to do something for me."

I sighed feeling like I just got a boring quest and asked rolling my eyes "What is it?"

Carlita came in and gave him his straw and he sucked on it as the tea came out of his skull and dribbed all over his armor, he said looking at his armor "Oh dammit, I  
spilled some tea. My bad."

I asked again "Well, what is it?"

William answered "I want ten red and brown mushrooms, ten each to be exact."

I asked now interested "Why?"

William answered "Carlita loves mushroom stew but we can never find any growing nearby since the zombies eat anything they can get their filthy hands on they ate  
all the mushrooms that were in the caves."

Carlita said happily "You're doing this for me?"

She then hugged William and I said walking out the door "Fine, I'll do this for you but you better tell me where Dictator is after I do this for you."

William nodded as I left, I opened the door of the wooden shack and I began walking towards the cave on a different mountain I believed James was mining in

I walked down into the cave which was lit by torches, eventually after a minute of following the torches I came to James who was hitting a gold ore block with his  
diamond pickaxe, he grabbed it and stuffed it into his backpack and said to himself not knowing I was there "Phew, that's the twentieth gold ore today."

He turned around and thought I was a zombie and screamed backing up, then he looked closely and saw that I was Jordan and said shaking "Don't scare me like that!"

I said laughing "Sorry, sorry, anyway how much gold and diamonds did you get?"

James said checking his backpack, nine diamonds, twenty gold."

I said clapping "Nice job, do you want to keep mining or should we go back or should I leave you to it?"

James said getting back to mining "Just leave me to it, I'll be back before nightfall I think."

I said making sure he was alright "You better be or you could be caught out by the mobs. See you later."

I left the cave now beginning my search for the mushrooms, if I found a swamp biome that would be ideal, hopefully red mushrooms weren't as rare as they were in the  
game, I looked around the landscape seeing what looked like a swamp a few hundred blocks away, I began travelling towards it as it was 3:30 PM the sun was about to  
start going down soon I needed to hurry.

I arrived at the swamp biome and instantly saw like twenty-two brown mushrooms, three red mushrooms in sight I picked up ten brown ones and the three red ones

I then looked around the swamp until I had nine red mushrooms, I only needed one more but couldn't see any, I then heard Reynolds' withers voice behind me  
"Looking for this kid?"

I turned around drawing my iron sword which was my last weapon since he burned my daggers, I looked into his hand which was holding the last red mushroom I needed

I said charging at him "Give it back!"

Reynold drew his stone sword and blocked me, we were in a power struggle pushing each other back but he was winning!

**Reynolds' Withers POV**

I was pushing the brat back with my brute force, then I brought my blade up and smashed down knocking him two blocks back but he was still on his feet, I grabbed him  
by the head and picked him up then slammed him against the tree, his body went limp, I thought he was done for but then he got back up as I was walking away with the  
mushroom.

He spat out aiming his sword at me "Give it back bitch!"

I laughed charging at him, he jumped grabbing onto a branch using the velocity in the swing to kick me in the face, I fell over backwards dropping the mushroom and  
the sword, he then jumped on my back and put his sword on my throat, since I was a skeleton it didn't do too much damage.

The kid yelled "How the hell did you know I was looking for mushrooms!?"

I said choking as he strangled me "I was spying on you ever since you walked into the plains biome a few minutes ago! I watched you pick up mushrooms."

I then sent my head backwards headbutting him with my skull knocking him over and grabbed my sword, he stood up, I charged at him again picking him up I rammed him  
into a tree

This knocked both of us over, we both got to our feet leaving our swords on the ground blinded by rage he kneed me where my gut would be if I was human hitting my spine  
and knocking me back, I picked up my sword and thrust it forward, he jumped back just in time before I could pike him on my sword.

He picked up his iron sword and we clashed blades in a power struggle once again, I kicked his leg making him lose his balance, I then pounced on him grabbing him  
by the throat choking him to death, I then headbutted him and kicked him while he was down, the kid was barely breathing now.

He said as I stopped kicking him "Stop! We don't have to fight! Just give me the mushroom and leave."

I said grabbing him by the throat and picking him up with my right hand pulling my lefty back far for a punch which would probably kill him if it hit his head.

"You are making demands!? You're in no position to do that, let me show you why!"

Just before I could punch him he curled around my arm using his legs and kicked me in the face at full force with his heel, I fell down with most of my bones  
scattered all over the floor.

The kid got up picking up his sword again and said to me "You look like you need a hand."

I said having been beaten, now helpless since I couldn't move "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, help me up and I can help you in return."

**Jordan's POV**

I put his bones back together easily enough and he shook my hand not mad at me anymore, he said standing up "You aren't like other humans, you let me live even though  
you had the chance to kill me, now I can repay your debt, what do you need help with?"

I said picking up the last red mushroom "First of all I need this, then I need to find and defeat Dictator, know where he is?"

Reynolds' spat out pissed off "That high and mighty bastard! He's still alive? Last time I saw him I thought he was dead, that was four or five years ago, I don't have  
a clue where he is but I can help you fight him when the time comes. What's your name kid?"

I answered "My name is Jordan, I already know your name, where will you go now?"

Reynolds answered walking off "I'm going back to the Nether, see you later, don't kill Dictator without me."

His golden helmet shone in the sunlight at the sun was setting I sprinted back to the gate running back into the town I opened the house door and we all went to sleep...

Tomorrow we were going to buy water bottles and bookshelves from town, then finally we could get our hands on potions and high tier enchantments...

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9: New girl in town

_Who's she?_

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up before everyone else, I guess they were lying in from doing so much work yesterday.

I walked downstairs and ate a piece of steak, I then took eleven gold ore from James' backpack and left the house, I walked down the road until I got to the library

I bought fourty bookshelves for eight gold ore, I then walked down the road further into the brewing shop, I bought a stack of pre-filled water bottles for three gold  
ore.

I then walked back to the house placing the bookshelves down around the enchantment table and left three bottles under the brewing stand. I left the rest of the  
bottles in the large chest that was in the lab.

I wiped the sweat from my brow having just woke up I was still quite tired.

Then someone poked my back making my spin around and draw my sword, the person screamed backing off, it was Carlita, she said angry pointing at my sword "Put that thing  
away! I was just having some fun trying to scare you no need to pull out your sword."

I said laughing sheathing my blade "Oh sorry, it's just the last time someone got up behind me it was a massive wither skeleton who wanted me dead."

I then asked thoughtfully "Come to think of it how did you get into the town? I thought they would have noticed your goofy outfit?"

Carlita said offended "This outfit isn't goofy! People would just think I was going to a fancy dress or something, something like that, did you get the mushrooms?"

I nodded handing her the twenty mushrooms, she then said smiling with her eyes closed nervously "Oh yeah...William isn't going to tell you where Dictator is you know."

I said with my hand on my sword's hilt "You what? Are you joking? Why not!?"

Carlita said nervously in a goofy manner as usual of her standards "Uh...I don't know he just um...me and him have agreed to make you work harder for the information  
so you've done something for him already now you have to do something for me."

I yelled pissed off taking my hand away from my sword's hilt "What the hell Carlita!? I thought we were friends, why can't you just tell it to me straight?"

Carlita said with her hands up "It's nothing too difficult, it'll only take a minute I promise!"

I said rolling my eyes scrathing my hair "I guess I over-reacted, fine, what does he want me to do for you?"

Carlita said eyeing the brewing stand "It's just that I want to visit my sister who lives in the Nether, I haven't seen her in six months or so, I'm getting worried  
about her and want to visit her to make sure she's safe."

I asked persuasively "There wouldn't be any catch to this mission would there? Like she's actually a murderous psychopath or something right?"

I raised my eyebrow as she said defending her sister in anger "Hey! She's nothing like that! You take that back."

I said jokingly "As long as she isn't evil or hates humans I have no problems with doing this for you, when did you have to visit her?"

Carlita asked thoughtfully "How about now? That good for you?"

I nodded and proclaimed "Fine, fine, but why does she live in the Nether? That's crazy! That place is hell."

Carlita thought to herself (I can't tell him the truth or he might freak out, I know! I'll say...) "S-she's farming Nether wart there, that's all."

I said thinking about what it could be "Something about this mission seems...off Carlita, I don't know what it is but I don't feel right about this..."

Carlita said trying to convince me "Come on! What's the worst thing that could happen? Let's go already please!"

I sighed nodding, then we walked into the basement and I turned on the Nether portal, I then asked skeptically "Wait a second, where's William? Isn't he always following  
you around?"

Carlita said sadly "He's not allowed in the town, he's a skeleton remember? The knights would throw a fit trying to kill him and a massive fight would break out, it would  
get ugly real fast."

I nodded forgetting that simple detail, I then said to her pointing at her demandingly "You better not be lying to me about anything, it seems a little weird that  
your sister would live in the Nether out of free will."

Carlita said sadly "I tried to get her to move out but she persists on staying there, it's complicated alright?"

I nodded forgetting about it. We walked through the portal and then I asked looking around at the Nether minding the ghasts "Wait a second, this place is dangerous and  
I only have one sword, this means I'm going to have to protect you doesn't it like an escort mission!?"

Carlita said scrathing her head nervously "Oh uh...I guess your right!"

I facepalmed hopelessly now hating the fact that her life was in my hands, if I let anything harm her William would probably be after me for the rest of my life.

I then said drawing my sword "I didn't bring a bow so I can't kill ghasts effectively, shouldn't I have brought my friends along?"

Carlita said worriedly "Uh actually no, that's a very bad idea. Keep this a secret from your friends forever please."

I sweat dropped and said now worried about if she was keeping anything from me, my suspicions rose higher than ever "O-okay I guess, let's go..."

I was watching her carefully, I then stopped before going anywhere and asked hopelessly "You didn't tell me where she lives yet, where is she?"

Carlita said pulling out a map of the Nether "Through that fortress in front of us, a nether brick bridge across a lava lake, then through a iron block building which  
was used for secret things like research, she lives in the research station."

I asked standing up straight "Who in god's name would build a research facility in the Nether? Was it abandoned?"

Carlita nodded, she then lead on holding the map goofily, she walked through half of the nether fortress until two wither skeletons came up to us, I whispered to her as  
they approached "I'll handle this."

The w. skeleton on the left said drawing his sword "A human? It's our lucky day."

Carlita ran back and hid behind a wall scared, then the W. skeleton on the right said laughing at me "It's just a kid, this'll be fun."

Then I heard Reynold Withers yell walking past them "Knock it off! This human is with me."

I couldn't believe my luck, I said to Reynolds sheathing my sword "Hey it's you again, I forgot you lived in this fortress."

The two wither skeletons backed off as me and Carlita walked past them, Reynolds said following us as we walked out onto the nether brick bridge "So where are you two  
off to? In the Nether too?"

Carlita whispered to me "Who's the huge skeleton following us with the gold helmet?"

I whispered back "Reynolds Withers, the leader of the local gang of Wither skeletons, we won't run into any more trouble as long as he's with us, he and I fought  
a few days back."

Reynolds said walking faster to keep up with us "Hey leaving so soon? Come on stay for a while, we've got cards."

I said trying to ignore him "Thanks for the offer but we're here on business, we're visiting a relative of Carlita's here."

Reynolds asked confused "A human travelling with a skeleton? Why are you helping a random skeleton?"

I stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned around as Carlita was shaking, I asked narrowing my eyes to Reynolds "What the hell do you mean skeleton? Where?"

Reynolds said pointing to Carlita "There, the skeleton there."

Carlita said angrily to Reynolds "I'm not a skeleton, you are the skeleton here!"

Reynolds said sarcastically picking a fight with her "Woah, okay you're not a skeleton, I get it, so how long have you been a mob?"

Carlita said getting pissed off with him "Just stop, please."

Reynolds said looking down "Fine, I'll follow you guys around since I have nothing better to do, so who are you visiting anyway?"

Carlita answered "My sister."

I knew something was wrong, Reynolds thinking she was a skeleton, her acting more nervous than usual, something was up...I just didn't know what it was.

We got off the bridge safely and saw a vine covered massive iron block building, it looked like an ancient ruin.

We walked in and Reynolds asked putting his hand on my shoulder "Why are you in my friends' house?"

I asked confused "What? Carlita said her sister lived here?"

We both looked at Carlita and she said scratching her head "I'm sure this is where she lives, I was here six months ago. Me and this facility have some ancient history  
I'd rather not talk about, but it's been abandoned for a long time."

"Carlita!?" Said a voice from down the hallway, then out of one of the iron doors came a slightly tanned young woman who was two blocks tall, had green eyes, looked roughly the same age as Carlita [19 Years/old]  
she looked just like Carlita only slightly taller, darker hair and wearing a black hat with a wither skeleton face on it, holding a stone sword and had a dark brown suit.

Carlita said running at her "Mona!"

They both hugged each other laughing making me and Reynolds confused.

Reynolds then asked Carlita "You know my friend Mona!?"

I said not understanding what was going on "She's wearing an outfit just like yours Carlita."

Then the woman known now as Mona gritted her teeth upon meeting my gaze, pushed Carlita off and drew her sword pointing it at me.

She said walking towards me "What are you doing here human!?"

I said backing off "I'm confused, what's happening Carlita?"

Carlita said grabbing her sword "Mona it's okay, this human isn't like the others."

I said pointing at Carlita "No way! Why are you saying 'human' like that as if you're not a human yourself!?"

Reynolds said looking down at me "I already told you, Carlita isn't a human she's a skeleton."

I looked at Carlita confused, Mona said sheathing her sword "Whatever, all humans are the same since Jeffrey happened to us. I don't know what Carlita sees in you but  
that's the reason I'm not going to kill you."

Reynolds laughed "Mona this human was able to beat me, sure it may have just been luck but if you were to fight him it would be a decisive battle indeed."

Mona said impressed "But he looks just like a kid."

I said annoyed "You look only two years older than me!"

Carlita said breaking it up standing in between me and Mona "Now now, there doesn't need to be any fighting, we're all friends here. Mona, meet Jordan, Jordan meet Mona."

Mona said jokingly "Why would I want to meet a human brat?"

I said returning the insult "Yeah well you're ugly okay?"

Mona felt that one and we both glared at each other making Reynolds and Carlita back off, Carlita said feeling the tension "You can't say I tried to stop this, oh well. I'll make some tea."

Mona followed her into the kitchen, Reynolds and me just looked at each other, Reynolds said making us both laugh "Women."

We then walked through the iron door and into the kitchen

Mona was leaning on the counter while Carlita was stirring tea.

Me and Mona passed a glare at each other as we walked past.

Reynolds thought to himself looking at Jordan glaring at Mona and vice-versa (Those two don't really get along...)

Me and Reynolds sat down in what looked like a reception room with shatterproof glass walls and luxurious sofas, there were a lot of vines and dust everywhere, even some blood stains on the walls

I asked Reynolds "So how do you know Mona? Carlita's sister I mean?"

Reynolds shrugged "I don't want to talk about it...this research facility and me have a horrible past, I'll tell you about it if you really want to know about it even though I'd rather not."

I answered "No, go on, tell me about it."

Reynolds took a deep breath (He's a skeleton so it was deep for him) and began explaining "I was a human just five years ago, I was adventuring in the Nether with my  
comrade Mona, we were looting and destroying everything since we had full gold armor & enchanted equipment to boot, I was overconfident and stupid at the time.  
I met a man who's flesh and skin were missing in places showing only bone but he looked mostly human in a dark red cloak, he said to me with the creepiest grin I ever seen  
"I can promise you endless riches and glory my friend, if you would just follow me."

"I never should have listened to him, he hit me in the back of the head with a heavy object when I had my back turned, then he easily knocked out Mona, he dragged us both back to this facility  
back when it was still in service, I later learned this facility was owned by that man. He imprisoned me and Mona, we were scared for our lives, he ran tests on us, gave us injections of god knows what.  
Then he done something unspeakable, he inserted into me and Mona's chests a nether star each, the effect it had on me was that over three days of suffering I became a wither skeleton.  
What it did to Mona was only giving her the abilities of a wither skeleton, making her faster, stronger and the ability to wither people away she cut with her sword.  
She didn't burn in sunlight either."

"There were roughly fifty of us that were a part of the 'Phoenix project', it was called Phoenix project since the man who lead the project was giving us our 'rebirth' as mobs."

"And it worked, Dictator was also an experiment at the time, he had a large ender pearl transplanted into his chest giving him powers far beyond that of a normal enderman."

"After he gained this power he was able to escape the facility, free all of us and beat the crap out of the man who wore the dark red cloak, do you know who that  
man was called? Go on, guess."

I guessed "Herobrine?"

Reynolds said turning his head left and right "No, his name was...Jeffrey."

I said shocked "No way! He was the person who made the war a lot harder for the human side wasn't he!?"

Reynolds nodded "Yes, he disappeared from the battlefield to use his massed scientific knowledge to make 'artificial mobs' like me and Mona."

I then asked thoughtfully "Is that why Mona wears that strange wither skeleton outfit? As a symbol that she is partly a wither skeleton?"

Reynolds nodded, then I asked suspecting "Then what about Carlita? She told me she wore the outfit because it was enchanted, is that true?"

Reynolds asked confused "How would I know that? I just met her!"

I looked down embarrased "Oh yeah, good point, I'll ask her myself."

Then Mona and Carlita came in with the tea, we all drank then I asked Carlita "Hey Carlita, why do you wear that skeleton outfit again?"

Carlita looked at Mona nervously and said worried "I uh...it's got an enchantment called 'friend mob' remember?"

I said narrowing my eyes "No...you said last time it was called 'Mob friend' not friend mob?"

Carlita said looking at Reynolds, she then looked at Mona, Mona asked Reynolds shocked "You told him didn't you!?"

Reynolds said laughing "The kid was going to find out sooner or later, I supposed I would just tell him."

Carlita asked almost crying "Does this mean you hate me now because I'm part skeleton?"

I said turning left and right "No it doesn't, I just don't like being lied to. Now please tell me the truth."

Carlita nodded about to explain and spoke out loud "If you already know Reynolds' and Mona's story then you can hear mine, Jeffrey transplanted into my chest  
a 'haunted bone' from a defeated skeleton, one each into me and my human friend 'William', it turned me partly into a skeleton but not appearance wise and I didn't burn in sunlight,  
it made me more proficient with a bow and arrow, made me lighter and faster too, to William it completely turned him into a skeleton, Jeffrey's sick experiments  
were ended when Dictator who had just been turned partly into an enderman was enraged, the two fought in a epic last stand until Jeffrey came out the victor, Jeffrey then  
taunted him and left the facility to be abandoned, ever since those five years ago Jeffrey has disappeared and Dictator has hunted him for ruining his life and our lives."

I was taking all the information in carefully, I then asked Mona "Then why is Mona so mean to me?"

Mona said narrowing her eyes "Because you are an idiot that's why."

I was about to fight with her again until Reynolds said patting my back "You know Jordan I think you're name was; you are the only human who has taken our story to heart and not  
tried to kill us, I respect you for that, do you think your human friends would do the same?"

I thought carefully, I then answered "I don't know, I can't be sure since I don't know what they are thinking."

Reynolds then said getting up "I'm going back to my Nether fortress, see you later Mona."

Mona waved goodbye to him as he left.

I then asked Carlita "So this 'phoenix project', why did Jeffrey do it?"

Carlita spoke up almost crying in anger "Because he's a sadistic bastard! He did it just to make us suffer, to ruin our lives, he even betrays and kills his own mobs for sport. He's a sick, sick man."

Mona said after drinking her tea "It seems that usually when women get transplanted with mob parts, they only turn into the mobs partly, men turn completely, Dictator only turned partly so it must have just been luck that let him stay half human like us."

Carlita said sipping her tea "Don't tell William I told you this stuff, he probably wouldn't take it too well having his past become exposed. The transformation into a mob takes on average three days, Dictator's partly transformation took five days.  
I remember hearing Dictator scream through the walls of this place, I can't imagine what he went through since he was the prize of the project. Jeffrey's favorite plaything."

I said getting up "Well it's been nice meeting you Mona *Glare* Carlita is there anything else we have to do here?"

Carlita turned her head left and right "No, we can go now."

Mona said making us wait "Hey wait! You're not going to hurt Dictator are you?"

I asked raising my brow "Uh yeah, we're going to make him pay, why wouldn't we?"

Mona said dreaming "He's my hero, he's my idol, he tried to fight Jeffrey, even though he lost he never gave up. He saved us all from him none-the-less."

I said shocked "You have some weird tastes, come on Carlita we're going back, we're done here."

Mona said annoyed "You're not going anywhere without me! I'm coming too!"

I said still not getting along with her "We don't need you, just go back to doing whatever you were doing. Besides my friends would be confused as to why you are wearing that outfit."

Mona said annoyed "Yes you do need me! I'm good at fighting to! I can take my outfit off, so in public I wouldn't look like a fancy dresser, it's just an outfit we wear  
to remind us of the past when Jeffrey captured us."

Carlita then said sorry "I'm sorry I lied to you Jordan, about my outfit being enchanted, it's just a normal outfit really. Plus you now know I'm part skeleton."

I asked interested "Do you burn in sunlight?"

She answered "No, if you are only part mob usually the bad traits of being a mob are not present."

I nodded as we left, Mona insisted on following us over the bridge, I said annoyed turning back at her "Why the hell are you still following us!?"

Mona shouted pissed off "I've just about had it with your attitude, I'm coming whether you like it or not, also I'm not going to let you hurt my hero Dictator!"

We both drew our swords on the bridge as Carlita said jumping in between us "Come on guys stop fighting!"

I said pissed off to Carlita "Don't interfere, this is between us!"

Before we could a ghast shot a fireball at us knocking us back, we then ran into the nether fortress, Mona said annoyed to me "Look what you did, you piss everything off you come across don't you?"

I said in rebound "It was your ugly face that set that thing off!"

We glared stronger than ever at each other, we were ready to kill each other now.

Then Carlita said pointing at the portal "We can just go now, come on."

We left back into our house, Mona said looking around at the house "This place is a dump."

I said annoyed "It's better than your house! Your house was covered in vines!"

We glared again...

Then my friends woke up because of all the shouting...

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: Ender battle

_Ender quest_

**Third person POV**

Charlie and Ash walked downstairs into the basement, they were both confused as to why Carlita and someone who looked similar to Carlita was in their house.

Then they noticed the woman and Jordan glaring at each other gritting their teeth.

Charlie asked the woman "Who are you and why are you in my house?"

Jordan butted in "'Our' house Charlie, not just yours."

Ash asked Mona again "What's you're name?"

Mona answered "It's Mona, nice to meet you, unlike meeting this boy..." *Glares at Jordan*

Mona then asked Charlie happier "Do you guys have a bathroom with a shower or something to wash myself like a pool? I haven't had a bath in ages since I lived in the  
Nether."

Charlie said pointing up the stairs "In our alchemy lab in the corner there's a door that leads to a bathroom, you can use it if you want."

She nodded walking up, Jordan asked confused "When did you install a bathroom Charlie?"

Charlie answered "It was here when we moved in, it was just out of the way and looked like a storage room which is why we never noticed it until now."

Ash finished off his sentence "We also have a toilet on the other side of the room in the corner."

Jordan had an evil thought and planned while eating a porkchop.

Jordan then walked up to the lab and heard Mona singing to herself in the shower.

Jordan laughed to himself and walked into the restroom, he then put his hand on the flush lever. He said to himself as he flushed "Let's see how she likes her shower  
a little too hot." He flushed the toilet and listened.

Mona screamed and a minute later Mona opened the bathroom door slightly just enough so she could speak out and yelled "Who did that!? HUH!?  
I'm just trying to have a shower!"

Mona thought pissed off to herself being burned slightly (Even though I'm part wither skeleton it doesn't make me immune to heat, I bet it was that boy Jordan again!)

Mona went back to her shower as Jordan walked out of the restroom Charlie asked raising his eyebrow "Really Jordan? Did you just do that to her?"

Jordan said smiling for what he did "It had to be done, she's hard to get along with for me."

Mona yelled still in the shower "So it 'was' you! I can hear you two out there you know!"

Carlita walked in and whispered to Jordan "Can you at least try to get along with her? She's not that bad."

Jordan said scratching his head "We just don't get along, maybe one day."

Mona said in rage pointing her finger at Jordan coming out of the bathroom wearing her usual attire "You. are. DEAD!"

Adrian walked downstairs and stopped on the stairs watching the argument, Charlie said making her stare blankly at him "I'd like pie instead thank you."

Adrian yelled "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

Jordan walked upstairs to the top floor, placed a stone pickaxe down and touched the book but nothing happened.

Jordan then walked downstairs and asked Charlie "Do you know why I can't enchant this?"

Charlie thought for a minute and answered "Did you kill any mobs since you enchanted? You might have no experience left."

Jordan sighed and walked downtairs putting his backpack on a crafting table.

Jordan said packing his backpack with the remaining nine gold ore "I'm going out, be back later."

Jordan closed the door leaving everyone at the house.

Jack and James came down the stairs, James asked confused "Who's the new girl?"

They introduced themselves and talked for a while...

Jordan stopped at an enchanting shop and walked through the door, he asked the man at the counter "How much for fourteen eyes of ender?"

The man said putting the eyes on the counter "Seven gold."

Jordan gave him the seven gold leaving him with two pieces remaining, he walked back to the house and said coming in seeing everyone eating at the dining table "Good news guys.  
We're going to the End to slay the Ender dragon."

Jack asked worried "Why would we do that?"

Jordan answered "To get experience of course, if we kill it we'll be able to enchant anything."

Jordan then asked Mona "You going to help kill the dragon?"

Mona answered proudly with her sword in it's sheathe "Is that even a question? Of course I'll help!"

Carlita said worried about her sister "The ender dragon is supposed to be very strong, are you sure about this?"

Mona nodded, Jordan said showing everyone the eyes of ender "We're all set, we just need to share the food and we can do this."

It was noon as everyone including Carlita and Mona left the house, they were just outside the town when Jordan said "I need to go ask William something, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left with Carlita following, Carlita said happily "Thanks again for helping me, William will now tell you where Dictator's tower is."

Jordan nodded happy with that response, after two minutes they arrived in Carlita's underground house and Jordan asked William "Where is Dictator's tower then?"

William asked interested "Only when you are ready will I show you where he is, you are not prepared enough yet."

Jordan said annoyed "That wasn't part of the deal, but I can see where you are coming from, I don't even have potions prepared yet. I'll be back with my friends after  
I kill the ender dragon then you better show me where he is."

William nodded and said out loud "No problem, come back alive if you can help it."

Jordan left Carlita and William to their business and joined back up with his group, Jordan threw the eye into the air and it floated in front of the group. They then travelled roughly three hundred blocks  
before Jordan stopped them and threw the eye into the air one more time.

It was pointing to the left so the group went left, they were now in a large forest, Jordan threw an eye again after the group travelled a hundred blocks towards where  
the eye was pointing.

The eye just floated over the ground, Jordan said as James equipped his shovel digging out dirt "This is it, we're here."

James began mining a stairwell down to the stronghold with his diamond pickaxe, Jordan knew this was going to take a while so he said grabbing some fallen sticks  
"While we're waiting let's setup a campfire since it's getting late."

The sun was just about to set as everyone except James gathered around the campfire, it was getting quite dark.

Adrian asked poking the fire with a stick "Do you guys think we can actually pull this off? This isn't a game, we could actually 'die' by doing something this stupid!"

Jordan said making everyone facepalm "Ah well; YOLO right?"

Mona said narrowing her eyes "You did not just say that did you?"

Jordan said narrowing his eyes back as everyone knew they were about to start a fight "What if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Mona said glaring at him "Why do you care what I do about it? I think you have no taste for saying that, I thought you didn't have taste before but now it's even worse"

Jordan said glaring back "What would you know about taste? You're ugly."

Mona said loudly getting angry "Wh-You little punk! I'm beautiful just like my sister!"

Jordan was about to return the insult until Charlie asked "Can I say something?"

Jordan and Mona at the same time shouted at him "NO!"

The two looked at each other and blinked twice, they then burst out laughing realizing they both had the same idea.

Mona said happily to Jordan "Fighting is pointless when your friends are around."

James came up from his new mine and said motioning for them to follow "Guys I hit the stronghold, we can go now."

Jordan said getting up and heading down into the mine "Let's get this over with."

Jordan reached the bottom of the staircase James built, Jordan said walking into a room with a silverfish spawner and an end portal frame. "We hit the jackpot."

Jordan gathered everyone around him and placed the ender eyes inside the frame, the portal erupted into life, everyone nodded to each other jumping through.

They landed in the middle of 'The End'. There were five towering obsidian pillars with healing beacons at the top.

Jordan said as the dragon wasn't around yet "Jack, shoot those beacons before the dragon shows up!

Jack nodded easily destroying two, then endermen started appearing around the place.

Jordan said out loud looking away "No one look directly at them, they won't harm us unless we harm them."

Jack finished destroying all five of the pillars then the group heard a loud 'roar' as the dragon circled above them.

Jordan ordered as everyone spread out for cover "Charlie keep the endermen off of us, James mine us some end stone in case we need it for later, Jack shoot down the dragon.  
Ash slash the dragon's face if it comes to ground level, Adrian back me up, Mona back anyone who needs help up when the time comes."

Everyone nodded as the real fight began.

The dragon flew straight for Jordan as he drew his sword the dragon landed on the ground in front of him making Jordan lose his balance.

Adrian jumped in and slashed the dragon's neck doing little damage, Ash then slashed the dragon's face making it fly away again.

Jordan said as Jack nailed the dragon in mid-air with his bow "Good work, this fight will be over in no time."

Jordan accidentally looked an enderman right in the eyes making it teleport away, Jordan spun around looking for the enderman in case he was going to come up behind him  
or something.

The dragon charged Adrian as he barely jumped out of the way of the rampaging dragon to safety.

James was mining the end stone hastily fearing the dragon.

Jordan readied his blade as the dragon flew at him again, the enderman he looked at earlier teleported behind him, took his sword and teleported away

Jordan said cringing as the dragon was about to charge him at full force "Oh no."

Then Mona jumped in and grabbed him pulling him out of harms way.

Jordan said getting up grabbing his sword that the enderman dropped "Thanks, I owe you one."

Mona laughed as Charlie decapitated an enderman grabbing it's pearl.

Jordan said as the dragon was flying in for the kill "I've got this!"

Jordan slid underneath the dragon as it was flying and stabbed it in the stomach, his sword was stuck as the dragon flew into the air it took Jordan with him

Jordan yelled hanging onto his sword for dear life about fifty blocks high in the air "OH CRAP! Not good! Someone get me down!"

Adrian said not knowing what to do "Typical, of course that would happen to Jordan."

Then Jordan's sword slid out making him fall, Charlie threw his new ender pearl at Jordan which he grabbed, he then threw it at the ground making him teleport to the ground without  
any velocity, he was safe again.

Jordan said as he picked up his sword "I did some damage but that was not worth it! Way too close for comfort."

The dragon roared as it charged for Jack he easily jumped out of the way and shot an arrow at it hitting it dead on, the dragon was dying now.

The dragon then charged at Mona who sidestepped his charge slightly and slashed up underneath his throat making him bleed a lot and crash land dead.

Then the dragon started glowing and exploded, in his place was a bedrock ender portal that probably went to the surface.

Everyone cheered "We did it!" "Hell yes!"

Everyone felt a strange feeling as if they had experienced many different things.

Then James placed down some blocks to jump on to get to the portal

James said jumping through "Come on everyone we're done here!"

Everyone jumped through the portal and ended up just outside the wall of the town, Jordan said standing up "That was weird, at least we can enchant everything we have now  
to a massive degree, then we need to make potions and then finally we can fight Dictator."

Everyone entered the town again and walked into their house.

Mona proclaimed cockily cleaning her sword "I got the killing blow in, I guess that makes me the best."

Jordan walked up to the top floor and placed all his armor down onto the table and said touching the book "Here goes nothing, I wonder what will happen?"

His armor glowed vividly and he said wearing the set again "Woah...this feels weird, I feel like I could take a meteor to the face, I'm guessing this is Protection IV or something."

He then walked downstairs, borrowed James' nine diamonds to make a diamond sword, he said after he crafted it and walked upstairs to the enchanting room again  
"Alright, let's see what I get on this bad boy."

He touched the book and the sword glowed slightly. He said holding it "Doesn't look any different, feels lighter? Guess that means it's sharpness, not bad."

He walked downstairs as everyone took turns in enchanting their equipment.

Jordan said at the brewing stand with some sugar James harvested earlier from when they were travelling from the beach where they started "Alright, to make a speed potion I need Nether wart and sugar."

He dropped the ingredients into the brewing stand and they began bubbling, after they finished brewing he had three speed potions, then he added glowstone dust to double the potency  
of the effects, now he had three speed II potions which lasted an unknown amount of time.

He then placed three water bottles, brewed them with nether wart and blaze powder from the last blaze rod they had  
to make potions of strength, he then added glowstone dust to make them more potent to be strength II potions.

He took the three more potions and added three more water bottles with nether wart to make awkward potions.

He then took the only ghast tear they had to make potions of regeneration, he then added redstone to increase the duration of the effects, he said packing all nine potions  
"Now I'm ready, it took me a while but I'm ready to fight Dictator, with my friends help at least. I'll ask Smith if he could get the knights involved on this quest."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11: A woman's scorn

_Cool new friend?_

**Third person POV**

Jordan walked downstairs onto the bottom floor and pulled a porkchop out of the furnace and began eating it.

Mona, Charlie and James walked downstairs and Mona asked Jordan thoughtfully "Does my sister have a spouse?"

Jordan answered finishing the porkchop "No, but she has a partner named 'William'."

Mona said surprised "I think I know him, I met him in the facility five years back, he turned into a skeleton right?"

Jordan nodded and continued "I don't know if they love each other but they are good friends."

Mona said happily "I'm happy for them, I hope they have a wedding. Also if they do have a wedding you are not invited."

Jordan said narrowing his eyes "Just me huh? Not surprising, we always tick each other off and rub one another the wrong way."

Mona said annoyed as Charlie and James took a few steps back "M-me!? It's not 'us' it's just you that can't get along with anyone!"

Jordan said getting up "I don't care what you have to say to me, I'm going out to find Smith to ask him if he can help us defeat Dictator."

Mona yelled "For the last time Dictator is a hero! He's more heroic than you could ever be, if you insist on fighting him I don't know who's side I'll take."

Jordan said teasingly "If you want to be on your sister's side you'll fight Dictator since she is against him as well."

Mona said annoyed walking upstairs "This isn't over Jordan!"

Jordan thought to himself tired of fighting with her (What's her problem? Stroppy as usual)

James said worried about Mona "You really upset her this time, why do you have to fight with her?"

Jordan said storming out similar to how Mona did but instead he slammed the wooden door leaving the house "I don't have to listen to this! I'm going to ask Smith now  
so bye!"

James and Charlie just looked at each other and sighed thinking they would never get along.

Jordan was mumbling to himself walking down the town street "Damn them, thinking I'M the one who starts the arguments with that stupid girl!"

He knocked on Smith's door but he didn't answer.

Jordan said walking away "I guess he isn't home, I remember him saying if he isn't at home he's either at the barracks or on guard duty, I'll check at the barracks  
first then."

Jordan walked down to the entrance gate to the town and entered the barracks, he saw ten knights huddled in a circle around two people who were dueling with wooden  
swords.

Smith was using a wooden broadsword while his competitor was using a wooden katana shaped sword, the other man with the katana had iron armor, everything but the helmet  
and had some facial hair, dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, pale skin and looked the same age as Smith, roughly twenty-seven.

They clashed blades with a 'thud' sound since they were only wooden training swords.

Smith said taunting "You've gotten stronger Samson."

The man now known as Samson said bunting him back and slashing down on his sword as Smith blocked it "I would say the same about you Smith. Or maybe we're just both  
slowing down."

Smith said laughing "Not a chance, I don't slack off." Smith rammed him back making him stumble.

Samson then sheathed his sword and ran at him, Smith knew what he was going to do as Samson drew his sword with lightning fast execution he slashed as he drew his sword  
with massive force knocking Smith's sword out of his hands.

Smith dodged him and picked up his sword again, they then clashed again making Samson say taking a step back "That's enough sparring for today don't you agree?"

Smith nodded as they both sheathed their swords, they picked up their real swords, Samson had an iron katana while Smith had an iron broadsword.

Jordan then asked Samson as the knights were cheering from watching the duel "You're pretty good, who are you?"

Samson said happily patting Jordan's helmet "You a knight in training? You look like a rookie. My name is Samson, I'm the captain of the knights in the town nearby."

Jordan said annoyed "I'm no rookie! Me and my friends killed an ender dragon."

Samson said slightly impressed with a stupid grin on his face "I remember when I killed my first ender dragon, I was around your age. Almost got myself killed, lots of fun  
though."

Jordan asked impressed "You killed one too? How many ender dragons are there?"

Samson explained "There are many different strongholds in this world, each one housing their own portal, each portal leading to a different end. Each end housing it's own  
guardian, the ender dragons."

Jordan asked interested "Maybe you could help us fight Dictator? I'm rounding up a team right now to fight him."

Samson laughed a little and said patting Jordan's helmet again "Sure, I'll help you, even though this is a suicide mission."

Smith then said happily as the knights left to do their own things "Oh it's you again, what do you need?"

Jordan answered "I need you to help me fight Dictator, we're going to go fight him soon."

Smith said looking at Samson "I guess there isn't any stopping you, I'll do it."

Smith and Samson followed Jordan out of the barracks and into his own house.

They walked through the front door onto the bottom floor and Jordan said to everyone "Guys meet Samson, he's going to help us, Smith will also be joining us."

Smith said leaving the house "I'll organize twenty of my knights to help fight Dictator, you just focus on finding his location."

Jack asked interested "Jordan do you have the potions?"

Jordan nodded opening his backpack "I have nine potions, I'll drink some when I fight Dictator."

Jordan then said as everyone followed him out "We're all set? Good, let's end this."

The group walked to the town gate, walked through it then walked to the nearby mountain, Jordan said walking into the shack then down the stairs  
"Everyone wait here, I'll be right back."

Mona said following him anyway "Is this where my sister lives?"

Samson said also following "This looks shady..."

Jordan said opening the wooden door "I'm coming in."

Carlita and William were sitting next to each other and were in the middle of talking until Jordan came in.

Carlita asked eating some mushroom stew "Hi! What do you need?"

Jordan spoke up "I need William to tell me where Dictator is now so me and my group can fight him."

William said sitting up "I'll show you where he is now then, he might not be there so there isn't any guarantee but it is definitely his base, get ready for a fight if you plan  
on going there."

Jordan said showing him a strength II potion "I'm all set, we just need to confront him and there's no way we can lose."

Jordan then asked putting the potion away as Mona walked into the room and sat down "Say; why do you hate Dictator William if he set you guys free from Jeffrey?"

William continued "He forced us to either kill humans and work or die, anyone who disagreed with his word was put to death, even high class monsters."

Then Samson came in, Samson and William pointed at each other drawing their blades "YOU!"

Jordan said breaking it up "Guys it's alright, we're on the same side here, Samson meet William the skeleton, William meet-"

William interrupted Jordan "I know who he is and Smith, we fought a lot in the past years but never got to kill each other."

Samson said sheathing his sword "If you're going to help us fight Dictator then I can let this slide...for now."

Carlita said to Jordan worried "William and this man Samson I think you said his name was aren't going to fight are they?"

Jordan whispered as Mona was enjoying the show of the skeleton glaring at the knight. "I don't know, can't say for sure."

Jordan said as the group was about to leave "We should start travelling as soon as possbile, knowing Smith he must already have his knights waiting for us at the gate."

Carlita said following them up the staircase leaving the house empty "Wait I'm coming to!"

Jordan said leading the now massive group of warriors "We just need to meet up with Smith then we can go. William you lead since you know where his base is."

William nodded agreeing with him

They met up with Smith's goup of knights and Smith himself.

Smith said all ready to go to Charlie "I trust Jordan has prepared himself for this fight?"

Jordan answered hearing the conversation "Yeah, we're all enchanted and good to go, if fist comes to fist I'll drink a potion or two, someone gets injured I have potions  
for that as well."

With that the group moved out towards the direction that the sun was going to go down when the day was through.

After two hours of constant walking Smith said raising his hand as the knights were exhausted "Let's take a break here, how much further William?"

William spoke up still annoyed at the knights "I'm keeping that to myself thanks."

Smith said in anger "Fine, didn't need your help anyway damn skeletons."

Everyone setup three camp fires which the knights and Jordan's group all evenly spread among them.

Everyone was exchaning opinions and stories, then Jordan said heading into the woods "I wonder if there are berries growing in the forest? I'll be right back guys."

Jordan found an apple hanging off of a tree and said to himself "I think one of my friends would like this."

He grabbed it as Mona grabbed it at the same time they were both hanging onto the apple as they glared at each other.

Mona said as her stomach rumbled "I need this more than you do!"

Jordan said pissed off glaring back "Do we have to fight over every single thing!?"

Mona said pulling the apple as he pulled back "Just let me have the damn apple I'm starving!"

Jordan said pulling it back and forth like a tug of war "One of my friends might need this more than you just stop!"

They both fell backwards on their backs dropping the apple in between them, then a large bird flew in grabbing the apple and flying off.

Mona screamed grabbing her head raging, they were too far away from the camp for anyone to hear them "That's IT! I've had it up to here with you! We're ending this  
right here right now!"

Jordan didn't know what to say until she pounced on him and grabbed his cheeks pulling outwards, he pushed her off and stood up, he said surprised never seeing her  
this mad "Calm down!"

She ran at him as he shouted being knocked over again "CALM DOWN IT WAS JUST AN APPLE!"

She began choking him with her right hand while she was punching him with her left, she yelled shaking him like a ragdoll "You stupid kid! What am I supposed to eat now!?"

Jordan said kneeing her in the crotch and getting up with a red cheek from being punched "You were asking for that!"

Mona said in pain holding the area "You damn brat! I hate you so much! Find me something to eat NOW!"

Jordan said walking away "Fine, fine. I'm sure there are more apples around here."

After a minute of walking around he found an apple and brung it back to her.

She smiled taking it "Finally you did something right."

Jordan said walking back to camp annoyed as they were both injured slightly "Just eat the damn apple."

Mona then called out to Jordan making him turn around "Got any ice? When you kneed me it hurt a lot."

Jordan facepalmed and spoke up stopping a few blocks from her "No I don't, come back to camp, someone might be able to treat you."

They walked back to camp and Jack asked as the sun was going down "Where were you two?"

Jordan and Mona looked at each other, Mona said holding her gut after having eaten the apple but still hurting where Jordan kneed her "Just out foraging  
I just fell over and I need something to soothe the pain, got anything?"

One of the knights handed her a weak healing potion and told her "Drink this slowly, it will heal the damage over the course of a few minutes, be it a bruise or a wound."

Mona said drinking it "Thanks!"

Mona walked off to one of the other campfires, each campfire was roughly sixteen blocks away from one another.

Ash asked Smith worried "What about the mobs? The sun is about to go down!"

Smith answered "It's fine, the light from the campfires and the torches we put up will ward off any monsters, that's why our town is so secure, mobs hate light."

The knights were sharing marshmallows, the others joined in singing campfire songs (The knights were surprisingly good singers)

Samson said happily to Adrian as the sun was long gone and the night was upon them "So which town are you kids from anyway? Nearby or far away?"

The group looked at each other seriously and nodded to Jordan signalling that he should be the one to explain it.

Jordan began explaining "We're...not from this world; we're from a world where the sun is circular, same as the moon."

Samson said laughing "Hahahahaha! You're definitely not short on the humor, which town are you really from?"

Jordan said seriously as everyone looked at him seriously "We're telling the truth, we just woke up on a beach away from our normal lives, stranded in this blocky world.  
We haven't been trying to find a way back as we don't know where to even start looking."

Samson said shocked "You're really serious aren't you? I only heard rumors about a portal letting people from different worlds pass through to the next but to see it for  
myself...I know where you can start looking for a way back to your world."

James asked energized "Where!?"

Samson said raising his hands "Easy now, I'll tell you; There is a very dangerous man named 'Jeffrey' who has been researching pretty much everything possible.  
He's brilliant, probably the best at what he does in the field of combat and research although...he's insane. Absolutely mad, he'd kill you without a moments consent.  
He's just as dangerous if not more dangerous than Dictator or Herobrine. He wears a dark red cloak, he smiles creepily most of the time, laughs for no reason and of  
course he is hostile to humans, mobs? Not so much but if a mob displeases him he executes them. He also has some skin and flesh missing from parts of his body  
making him look partially like a zombie or a skeleton, you can even see some of his bones sticking out, I don't know what he did to himself but it gave him  
great power. If you somehow convince him to help you then that would be the best way to go, if anyone knows about how to get back to your world it would be him."

Later that night everyone went to sleep in preparation for tomorrow...

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Dictator's showdown!

_Raiding party!_

**Third person POV**

Mona woke up first, she got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the campfire and sat on the log.

Then some knights woke up and they gathered around eating, then the rest of the group woke up.

Jordan said to Mona behind her "You better not get in the way of us fighting Dictator."

Mona said with a grin on her face "I don't have to, you're not going to be able to beat him anyway, he'll destroy you."

Jordan said glaring "Maybe if you would stop looking up to him as your hero or whatever you want to call it and helped us fight him then we would have a better chance  
of winning!"

Mona said glaring back "Why do you care if I look up to him? I'll help you only if I feel like it, I'm probably just going to watch him beat you into the dirt."

Mona and Jordan turned away from each other with a 'hmph' sound, Jordan said grabbing his backpack "Right, we're ready to end this."

William said pointing past a nearby mountain "His base is just over that mountain, let's go."

Everyone moved out, after they travelled across the mountain they came to a lava moat with a iron block bridge, a cobblestone wall surrounding a castle and in the middle  
of the castle was an obsidian tower that must have went two hundred blocks high, the tower had no windows, just openings in the wall to let the wind and rain in.

Jordan said as everyone walked across the iron block bridge over the lava lake "This is it guys, don't fail."

Charlie said as everyone including the knights crossed the bridge into an abandoned, dusty old town made mostly out of cobblestone, it looked like an artificial  
NPC village from the game "I don't think we're alone here guys..."

Mona yelled at Jordan not crossing the bridge "Hey wait for me! I have a fear of heights!"

Jordan asked crossing the bridge back to get her "Then how did you cross that bridge in the Nether and climb Carlita's mountain with me?"

Mona answered "First of all the bridge in the Nether was huge, this bridge is only like five blocks wide so I can look down, the mountain was small, can you help me across?"

Jordan said annoyed "You can't be serious. You wanted to come here to fight but you can't cross a bridge?"

Mona said shaking "It's not my fault, I'm just terrified of some things that's all!"

Jordan said understanding "Well...I guess I'm petrified of spiders, come on then, how do you want me to help you across?"

Mona said stepping back out of fear "I uh...I'll close my eyes and you pull me across with your hands or something?"

Jordan growled out of anger and sighed, he then said demandingly "Fine, just this once, give me your hand."

Mona gave him his hand and closed her eyes, Jordan then sprinted across the bridge and let go, they were now across.

Jordan said annoyed as she stood up "When we're leaving get a knight to help you across because I'm not doing that again."

Mona said annoyed walking on into the seemingly abandoned town "Get a life already, it wasn't that bad, that's one of the only nice things you've done for me so far."

Jordan said walking on with the knights "If only I could say the same about you."

Just outside the moat in the forest a man in a dark red cloak was watching them with glee.

The man said grinning evilly "Interesting...these humans are going to face my favorite project; Dictator? This will be a great show to watch."

Then out from behind the houses mobs start massing around them, the knights begin fighting and a few seconds later the abandoned town was a battlefield!

Samson said slicing a creeper in half with his katana "You guys go on ahead, we can hold them here until you take down Dictator."

Smith nodded as they both began fighting.

The six heroes with Mona all ran into the tower and began climbing a seemingly endless staircase to the top floor, they walked in and saw George the skeleton talking  
with Dictator

George said jumping down from the throne "Lord Dictator, the children are here."

Dictator said getting up from his throne "Is this all they sent? No, the knights must be busy holding off my mobs, while that is happening, these 'heroes' will die  
by my hand."

Dictator said stepping forward "Let's dance."

George ran away to watch the fight from a distance.

It began raining heavily.

Jordan and Dictator gazed upon one another, Dictator made the first move making a mad dash for Jordan, he barely managed to move out of the way as Dictator stopped at the wall  
Jordan drank a speed II potion, an extended regen potion and a strength II potion.

Jordan said feeling the effects of the potion in full glory "May I take this dance?"

Dictator said as they met in a power struggle pushing each other back "Using potions? Pathetic! You can only barely keep up with me even with these potions you brewed."

Jordan said as they both jumped back away from each other "We'll see who 'barely keeps up' when this fight is over!"

Jack shot his bow at Dictator, the arrow went straight through him like a ghost!

Jack said not believing what he was seeing as the arrow hit the wall "What the hell!?"

Dictator said clenching his fist "I can de-materialize my body just before impact making me effectively invulnerable for a few seconds, being part enderman has it's  
advantages."

Jordan said knowing this fight was going to be a pain "So it's not just teleporting and brute strength you earned when Jeffrey experimented on you..."

Everyone except Mona looked at him strangely not knowing this since they weren't there when he was explained.

Adrian said now more afraid of Dictator "He's part enderman!? He looks just like a human, in shape anyway."

Charlie said as him and Ash readied their swords "His abilities must have a cooldown, after he does it once he is vulnerable!"

Dictator said impressed "So I'm guessing the one with the black cloak is the smartest one of the group? You catch on fast young one."

Ash said slashing at him which he easily teleported away from "We don't need to hear it!"

He was now standing on his throne again, he said disappointed "With attacks like that there isn't any point fighting me."

Adrian ran at him slashing three times which he all skillfully dodged, Adrian said panting "You can't teleport just after you teleport either, that means your wide open!"

Dictator said jokingly "And knowing is half the battle right?"

Mona was only watching since she thought of Dictator as her hero...

Dictator asked thoughtfully "How about a deal? If only one of you fights me I won't use my abilities, only my strength and physical attacks, no wither smoke, no teleporting, no nothing?"

Jordan looked back at his group and they nodded.

They backed off at the edges of the large room.

Jordan said ready to fight "If that's what it will take to stop you from running away like a pussy! Then YOLO right?"

Everyone facepalmed and Dictator said disgusted "You only live once?...then I'll end your only life right where we're standing!"

With that Dictator flew at him faster than before so he couldn't dodge, but with his speed II potion Jordan was able to sidestep him with time to spare, Dictator got up behind him  
and got him in a half-nelson choke hold.

Jordan said choking "You dirty cheating BITCH!" With that he headbutted him in the mirror mask cracking it heavily, Dictator stumbled for a few seconds and said in shock  
"M-MY MASK!"

Jordan said cracking his knuckles "I guess everyone has a weakness, I just need to find out what yours are!"

Dictator said able to see again charging at him with his right fist pulled back for a heavy punch "You insignificant worm!"

Dictator punched him as he blocked it with both hands they came to a stop in the middle of the room, even with the strength II potion Jordan was struggling to hold him back

Jordan said as Dictator was knocked back "You're a freak of nature!"

Dictator grabbed him by the throat and pushed him all the way to the massive hole in the side of the tower, he pushed him down so his head was sticking out of the tower

Jordan was being soaked by the rain, he turned his head down to see the knights still fighting the mobs.

Dictator said punching him in the chest senselessly, if he didn't have his armor enchanted he would probably be already dead "DIE! *Punch* DIE! *Punch* DIE DIE DIE! *Punch Punch Punch*"

Dictator stood up as Jordan choked on his own blood Dictator said re-arranging his mirror mask wiping Jordan's blood off of him "I think we're done here, your leader lost.  
Now you six are next."

Jordan said getting up shaking out of being beaten so bad "Y-you're pretty strong, but this fight isn't over until one of us gives up or dies, I don't know about you but  
I'm not giving up, you're going to have to kill me."

Dictator said after a moment of thought "You stubborn little wretch, then if that's what it takes you 'will' die here, this tower will be your grave!"

Dictator said pointing his arms at Jordan "Remember when I said no wither beams? I lied."

Black streams of smoke came out of his hands which Jordan barely jumped out of the way of, Dictator said stopping the assault "Your lucky."

Dictator then grabbed him by the back of the head and made him stand up, he then grabbed an obsidian block and smashed it over his head into tiny shards!

Jordan fell on the ground breathing heavily.

Mona thought to herself (There was no way he was going to beat Dictator anyway, what a fool.)

Jordan then got to his feet as his wounds healed themselves very quickly.

Dictator said amazed "What's this? You look hardly hurt."

Jordan said grinning "I knew no matter what you did to me I probably wouldn't die since I had a potion of regeneration drunk earlier on in the fight, I was just testing  
your strength and powers so I knew what to expect, looks like you've shown me everything I need to know to defeat you."

Dictator asked readying to fight "You mean you tricked me!? What do you know about beating me then? Go on, tell me."

Jordan said looking at his chest "I've noticed that in all of the time I've seen you; you never let 'anything' touch your chest, you always block or parry attacks  
going for your chest, I'm betting that if I hit you there something would happen to you, am I right or wrong?"

Dictator chuckled and spoke up "So you noticed my game, you'll never hit it anyway, even if you do I have protection in place."

Jordan whispered something to Adrian, he nodded and walked downstairs to do something...

Dictator said angered "Where's he going? He afraid of me?"

Jordan said charging at him "None of your business!"

Jordan kicked him in the face which he easily blocked with both hands, he then flipped him over and swung his arm down with massive force which Jordan sidestepped because  
he was under the effects of speed II, the force of Dictator's swing smashed a block of obsidian that was on the floor.

Jordan said grabbing Dictator and throwing him against the wall "It's not over 'till it's over!"

Dictator got up and they exchanged blows until Dictator parried one of his blows and strangled him!

Jordan drew his diamond sword and slashed him across the chest!

Dictator kicked Jordan away and drew his own diamond sword

Jordan noticed in the wound was a diamond plating embedded in his chest, Jordan thought to himself thinking he was getting somewhere (He has a diamond plate for protection there?  
Whatever he's trying to protect there must be life threatening for him to lose, hurry up Adrian.)

Adrian finished crafting a block of tnt and ran upstairs and handed it to Jordan

Jordan said lighting the fuse "Thanks Adrian."

He rammed Dictator up against the wall and stuck the tnt onto his chest, Dictator tried to rip it off but it was stuck with a slimeball!

Dictator muttered as Jordan jumped out of the blast radius just before it went off "Oh no..."

The explosion slightly damaged the obsidian, Dictator stood up with the diamond plating shattered a large ender pearl was visible stuck halfway into his chest.

Jordan said drawing his sword "Just you and me Dictator, I'm ready to end this."

Dictator said charging at him "Now you've gone and pissed me off kid!"

Dictator slashed with monstrous strength forcing Jordan to block, Jordan was knocked across the room hitting the obsidian wall, Jordan got to his feet and returned the blow

He faked the blow to his gut which he tried to parry, then slashed his ender pearl, it cracked slightly making Dictator yell in pain "Dammit!"

Dictator jumped back as Jordan said holding his sword with both hands "Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Dictator said running straight at him "Irrelevant!"

Jack shot an arrow which hit him right in the right side of his mirror mask taking half of it off, half of his face was finally revealed, he had brown, short, messy hair  
looked roughly 25, had chalky white skin and glowing purple eyes just like an enderman.

Dictator said pointing his sword at Jordan "Without your friends you would have died long ago."

Jordan said as the effects of the potions were beginning to wear off "I would have said the same about you and your mobs."

Dictator and Jordan clashed blades in a power struggle, Dictator was winning though until someone stabbed Dictator from behind.

Dictator teleported away to the far corner of the room pulling out the blood covered stone sword, he said as his ender pearl was almost smashed completely "You got me good."

It was Mona who stabbed him, she did it only for the greater good now seeing that he wasn't the heroic person she thought he was.

Jordan said as he and Dictator drew their blades for one final blow "This ends now."

Dictator and Jordan dashed at each other and slashed through one another, then the potion effects wore off.

Dictator coughed blood as his ender pearl was now smashed, broken with a large jagged hole in the center.

Dictator said collapsing "You...win."

Jordan said regenerating his wounds from the extended potion "That's that. If I didn't have any potions he would have wiped the floor with me."

The knights then came in as the fighting ended the arrested Dictator putting him under metal handcuffs and chains.

Dictator said to Jordan walking past him "I can't teleport with my ender pearl broken, you win for now. Heed my warning, don't trust Jeffrey."

They took him away as everyone walked back to the town...

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

_Hair pulling is naughty_

**Third person POV**

The group had got to the town gate.

Smith said pushing Dictator through the gate with the help of some other knights "I'll be taking Dictator to the prison now, seeing as though he is the mobs greatest  
strategist it will be hard getting him to talk, he may be judged for execution due to everything he's done."

Dictator's mirror mask was now completely removed, his purple glowing eyes making the knights uneasy, Dictator thought to himself in joy (Yes! It worked! My plan worked!  
I let that kid beat me so that I could get arrested and now I'm about to infiltrate the human town. This is too good. After I'm done with destroying this town I'll kill  
the kid who I let win against me. Although losing on purpose cost me my ender pearl, I'll have to repair it when I get the chance.)

Smith walked off with him, Samson then drew his katana pointing it at William making everyone but them two step back and form a circle

William asked annoyed drawing his obsidian broadsword "What's the meaning of this Samson?"

Samson said feeling his blade "I remember saying I was going to work with you hunting Dictator, now that we've finished it their isn't any reason to let you live any  
longer is there?"

William said as they both glared at each other "This was destined, I promise that if we duel now you will be the loser."

Carlita said to Ash worried "I knew this would happen."

William made the first move as the knights were cheering for the fight

William ran at him swinging his sword from left to right, Samson focused and waited for the perfect moment and drew his sword with lightning speed, as he did this  
he slashed with his full strength knocking William back three blocks, William said running at him "Show off! Those tricks won't work on me!"

Samson parried him and slashed his diamond chestplate three times doing little damage, Samson said kicking him before he could do anything "I'm not losing to a mob."

William pulled his sword back for a heavy slash which would be difficult to block, Samson jumped over the slash and brought his sword down to impale William from above

William parried him in mid air knocking him back, the two got to their feet and exchanged blows for a few seconds until they clashed blades in a power struggle

William was winning the push until Samson brought his leg back under William knocking him on his back, William rolled out of the way as Samson attempted to stab him  
through the ground

William kicked him off and got back to his feet

Samson and William grabbed each other, Samson picked William up and slammed him onto the dirt with huge force making William jingle like bells.

William grabbed Samson's throat and pushed him down, Samson rolled backwards kicking William making him flip over in the air landing onto the ground again with a thud

Samson and William picked up their swords and slashed each other one last time, William knocked Samson's katana out of his hands because Samson was careless

Samson was unarmed as William charged at him for the finishing blow, Carlita jumped in the way making William stop

William said sheathing his sword "Carlita..."

Carlita said almost crying "Please stop fighting! You could have killed each other."

Samson said picking up his sword and cleaning it off "That was a good fight, your missus saved me."

William said laughing "That was indeed a good fight, but she's not my missus."

Samson said jokingly "Right, right, I believe you."

The knights parted ways since the fight was over, Samson walked back into the town probably to help interrogate Dictator

Carlita and William walked back to their mountain leaving the six heroes and Mona talking.

Mona asked Jordan interested "Is that skeleton my sister's boyfriend?"

Jordan answered skeptical "I'm not really sure, who knows?"

Jordan said as everyone followed him into the town "We're back, you guys go do whatever you want, I'll meet up with you later, I have to go do something important."

Everyone nodded as they parted ways.

Jordan walked all the way to the end of the town to find a prison, he walked into one of the rooms and found Dictator in a cell covered with steel chains (Since he was very strong)  
and Smith and Samson interrogating him.

Samson said to Jordan as Dictator kept silent grinning as if he was planning something "We haven't been able to get him to talk at all."

Smith said leaving Jordan and Samson "We'll try again later, for now I'm going to leave him."

Samson said to Jordan "The big wigs have made the decision to execute him, we don't have a date yet. I'll leave him to you."

Everyone left except Jordan, then to his surprise Dictator glared at him with his purple luminous eyes and spoke "Human, make no mistake, once I get the chance I will  
kill you."

Jordan said sitting down opposite him "I won't give you that chance, besides I beat you remember?"

Dictator laughed and spoke up "Want to hear the truth? I let you win, so I could be brought here, now I'm inside the human town, I can destroy it whenever I desire now.  
And it's all your fault, you didn't kill me, that was your biggest mistake. Besides, even with those potions you still could never beat me if I actually decided to kill  
you I would have."

Jordan said intimidated slightly "You can say what you want, you're being charged with execution just like Samson said."

Dictator said angry "I can't die until I kill Jeffrey the skeleton, it is fate that I be the one to end him."

Then Dictator spoke up "Check my left pocket, there is a diary and an ender pearl in there, in the diary if you read it, it should open your eyes about why I am doing  
this in the first place. As for the pearl, if you ever wish to help me after reading my diary just insert the pearl into my chest, it will repair the damage and give me  
my powers back."

_Jordan began reading in his head._

**Dictator's POV [In the diary]**

Day 1, I've been exploring the Nether recently, ever since I murdered my father for killing my mother I've been wanting to make my mind off of things.  
I have been getting trouble from the mobs recently, I'd better take more precautions.

Day 8, I've spotted what looks to be a research station in the Nether? I'm going to check it out when I get the chance.

Day 23, After being knocked out, brought to the same station I wanted to check out and experimented on I've become what I believe is part enderman, I know it sounds  
crazy but I can now teleport and am far stronger than I was before.

Day 32, The towns-people have turned against me, they ran me out, the mobs are now my allies, the humans that I once was are now my enemies, I despise them so much  
for what they did, I go through suffering because of a man named Jeffrey the skeleton who is named 'the skeleton' due to him being good with a bow, and all they  
do is run me out of town like I'm some sort of monster, they'll pay for this. Especially that man Jeffrey. I promise. This will be my last diary entry.

**Third person POV**

Jordan said finishing reading the diary "It's very short, this tells me stuff I already know though, or guessed."

Dictator said angry "You don't know what it's like to be hated, you're still human much unlike me, I am neither mob nor human. I am one of Jeffrey's sick projects.  
He will pay for everything he's done by my hand. I'll make him suffer just like he did to me! But to find him I need to infiltrate the human town, this is how I'm  
going to do it, I have to thank you for 'beating' me, I let you win in order to gain access without conflict in this town, now I have that access it will be far easier  
to keep tabs on Jeffrey. I could break out of here right now if I wanted by calling all the mobs I wanted, but that isn't my style. I have nothing more to discuss.  
Leave me."

Mona came in and screamed out of happiness like a little schoolgirl making Jordan ask annoyed "Mind keeping it down? I'm in the middle of something."

Mona ran over to Dictator and said happily clapping her hands together "I'm your biggest fan! You saved me from Jeffrey five years ago remember?"

Dictator said surprised "So it's you, Mana I think your name was right?"

Mona said disheartened "No it's...Mona. But close."

Dictator asked Jordan "Friend of yours?"

Jordan said to Mona pissed off "Why the hell are you even here!? We were having an intelligent conversation until you came in here and ballsed it all up!"

Mona said with disgust "It's not my fault you and your knight friends arrested my hero!"

Jordan asked pointing at the door "Can you just leave, please? I'm trying to interrogate someone."

Dictator laughed "I only tell you because I want to, don't forget that."

Jordan said thoughtfully "I can kind of see where you are coming from and why you are acting like this but there must be some town or village that would accept you  
right?"

Dictator looked down "It's harder than you think, if it was that simple I wouldn't be plotting against you."

Jordan said annoyed "That doesn't give you the right to do stuff like this!"

Dictator grinned and explained "That is exactly what I said to Jeffrey when I confronted him, he said 'This isn't about right or wrong, it's about who wins!'. Then he  
almost killed me, I barely survived, Jeffrey's power is far beyond mine. I guess looking back now he was right. But what he did was wrong."

Jordan then noticed an oddly shaped scar to the right of his eye going down half an inch.

Jordan asked Dictator "Where did you get that scar?"

Dictator answered "I don't have to tell you anything, maybe when you die and become a mob; my puppet I will tell you."

Jordan protested annoyed standing up "I don't need this! I'm not going to die!"

Dictator warned him as he was leaving the room "If your friends' paths cross with Jeffrey I doubt any of you will survive to tell the tale."

Jordan and Mona then left the prison. There was no one walking on the street as the sun was setting.

Mona said annoyed to Jordan "You were such a jerk to him! Why can't you just understand that he's had a rough life?"

Jordan replied angrily glaring "Maybe I would if his actions were justified, you just can't see that he's evil working with the mobs against us humans."

Mona said pissed off glaring back "You don't know what it's like to be part mob and part human, most humans when they discover us being part mob try to kill us."

"You kids still hanging around here?" Samson asked walking up to them.

Mona said in a stroppy way "Go away samurai knight or whatever your job is, we're having an argument! I saw William beat you in that fight."

Samson said keeping his cool "Whatever you say, so Jordan do you and this girl have these arguments frequently?"

Jordan answered trying to ignore Mona sticking her tongue out at him "You have no idea..."

Jordan then took another look at Dictator's diary and ender pearl, he thought about the fact that if he 'did' help him find Jeffrey there was a chance that if they  
defeated Jeffrey it would weaken the mobs' hold on this land/world a lot more.

Jordan said to Samson "Listen, I have a plan, when is Dictator being executed?"

Samson looked around himself to see if anyone was listening but the town was unusually quiet today "Not sure, they don't have a date yet. The mayor of this town may  
come to a decision, the knights are also free to vote with the people on if he should be executed at all."

Jordan spoke up "You do know when the time comes Dictator is probably going to escape his death right?"

Samson said chuckling "Well now that you mention it, this has happened before, he infiltrated us once but when the time for the execution came he was gone. No telling  
what he'll do next since he 'is' the top strategist working with the mobs."

Jordan said putting the diary and ender pearl away "Great, just great. So there's nothing we can do except tighten security?"

Samson nodded not liking it either, then Mona said teasingly "Dictator will just escape again and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Jordan asked Samson interested "Say, do you know Jeffrey's where-abouts?"

Samson narrowed his eyes and answered seriously "I know what you're thinking, you just took down Dictator now you want to take down Jeffrey right? Dictator believe it  
or not is far weaker than Jeffrey. They fought once, Jeffrey wiped the floor with him. You wouldn't last very long in a fight against him."

Jordan said waving his hands "No that's not it, I just wanted to know where he resides in case something happens."

Samson sighed and answered "He lives somewhere in the depths of the Nether, don't know where. Not even most of the mobs know where he lives. He's a tricky one. Maybe  
if you tell Dictator this fact and he searches the Nether the two villains would wipe each other out?"

Jordan nodded and proclaimed "That's a good plan, fight fire with fire."

Mona said annoyed "Dictator is too smart for that, he'll never fall for it, but then again he hates Jeffrey so much he would take any chance he could get to kill him."

Jordan said as Samson rearranged his sheathe "Dictator is probably already aware of Jeffrey living in the Nether if you know about it, we'll just have to let fate play  
it's hand."

Everyone parted ways and went back to their homes.

Then when Jordan and Mona went back to their house Mona said shoving Jordan "What is your problem anyway!? Dictator is just misunderstood so stop being so hard on him!"

Jordan said pushing her back "I'm not! I'm just annoyed that he thinks what he's doing is alright!"

Jordan and Mona grabbed each other pushing over a table making Jack stand up spilling his food which was a plate of chips "Thanks guys appreciate it."

Mona pushed Jordan down the stairs into the Nether portal.

They continued pushing and grabbing each other even in the Nether, the zombie pigmen were watching the two fight.

Then Reynolds Withers came out and said cheering "Fight fight fight!"

Mona yelled pulling Jordan's hair "You stupid jerk! Reynolds go away I'm doing something worthwhile!"

Jordan reacted by pulling Mona's hair, the two walked away from each other panting from fighting and passed one final glare before ignoring each other.

Mona walked back into the portal and Jordan said to Reynolds "We beat Dictator, but there's a chance since he said it himself that he let us beat him so he could  
infiltrate us and get information about Jeffrey"

Reynolds asked annoyed "You beat him without me? I thought we had a deal?"

Jordan said realizing he forgot about him "No it's not like that, just bad luck. If we ever find Jeffrey you'll get your chance to shine."

Reynolds said seriously "You obviously don't know what Jeffrey is capable of, he's a lot tougher than Dictator, only difference is he doesn't have a lot of mobs to control like Dictator does."

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14: Plaything

_Mind games_

**Third person POV**

Jordan asked interested "Dictator controls mobs but Jeffrey doesn't? What do you mean by that? I thought Jeffrey had his own mobs that were fighting Dictator right?"

Reynolds answered "No, you're wrong, Eighty percent of mobs are allied with Dictator, these eighty percent will attack Jeffrey on sight  
fifteen percent of mobs are allied with Jeffrey which will attack Dictator on sight, five percent of mobs worship Herorbrine by performing rituals. These five percent  
are allied with anyone with any sort of connection to the mobs. Since Jeffrey has such a small army and finding mobs that share his insane ideals with him is a challenge  
he has resorted to brainwashing humans into becoming his soldiers."

Jordan said sighing "I don't care about that stuff *Sits down on the netherrack leaning on his left arm* besides I'm too tired to even fight with Mona right now, even she was too tired to fight at me which is why we stopped fighting in the middle of pulling each others hair out metephorically and literally."

Reynolds asked as the pigmen minded their own business "Why's that?"

Jordan answered looking at him intently "We've been fighting non stop for almost three days straight, Dictator, each other, [Referring to Samson VS William and himself  
fighting with Mona] and now just a minute ago we were fighting again. Also Dictator has been playing with my head."

Reynolds asked interested "You got to talk to him privately didn't you? I should probably tell you something."

Jordan asked as his attention rose "Go on."

Reynolds spoke up looking up at the cavernous expanse of the beautiful yet dangerous underworld of the Nether "Dictator is the greatest strategist the mobs have, he is  
closely affiliated with Herobrine himself, due to him being so brilliant at what he does ordering mobs around he also has a knack for playing with people's heads.  
Like yours, what did he say to you? I know Dictator a little so I'll know if what he told you is true to put your mind at ease."

Jordan groaned and began explaining "He told me he lost the fight on purpose, this could mean he is determined to not lose the war, to win the war you may have to  
forfeit the battle, if this was true and he was actually planning to infiltrate us then why come right out and tell me so soon after his plan works? It doesn't make  
sense for a strategist to take such a risk by revealing his plan, unless he believes there is no way he can lose. What do you think about this?"

Reynolds began thinking "Hmm...it sounds like his old habit has arose again, he takes pleasure in infamy, he loves people to hate him, to loathe him, want him dead.  
At least ever since Jeffrey experimented on him he has been this way. Although this wouldn't make him reveal his plan, he could be trying to manipulate you into  
warning the knights about him possibly escaping prison, don't let him use you as his puppet, just don't get involved, don't speak to him anymore or he could get you  
with one of his poisonous words. He is no stranger to controlling humans to perform his bidding."

Jordan said intimidated since he almost fell for his plot "No wonder no one has been able to catch him, he's intelligent. Say; do you believe the part about him letting  
me win?"

Reynolds thought again leaning on his arm similar to Jordan as he sits down next to him as they both admire the lava lake below. "Dictator hates to lose, he probably  
did let you win since it is just like him to have insurance, although the reason he told you his plan might not have been to manipulate you, he could have just wanted  
to let you know he is better than you. He hates to lose, this is one of his lesser qualities. That's probably it."

Jordan and Reynolds watched the lava flowing until Reynolds asked interested "Say what ever happened to my glowstone deposit you stole?"

Jordan said laughing "You still itching about that? We haven't used it for anything, if it's that important to you we can just harvest some more for you from the ceiling  
if you really want to go that far, by the way what do you even want it for?"

Reynolds said standing up seriously "You probably already know Jeffrey resides 'somewhere' in the depths of the Nether right? He has a love for lit torches and glowstone.  
I had a large stash of both, I leave the glowstone and torches as a deposit in case he ever found me and wanted to take my skull again. This way I would have a bargaining  
chip, he'd probably just take it and kill me anyway despite all of this preparation, which is why I keep a gang of wither skeletons at my side."

Jordan asked making him stop "Woah woah woah, hold on a second here, did you say 'again'? Take your skull 'again' is what I believe you said right?"

Reynolds sighed and said touching his nether brick fortress wall "You know what he did to us five years ago, there were roughly fifty innocent humans captured and  
experimented on just to see what would happen, the phoenix project which Jeffrey himself lead. After I turned into a wither skeleton he wanted to take my skull so he  
could summon another Wither, then he would kill the Wither and gain another nether star. As it is common knowledge these stars are very difficult to obtain making them  
invaluable if given to the right person."

Jordan asked walking over to him "That's horrible! Experimenting on you wasn't enough? How does the process of turning into a mob happen exactly? The only details I  
heard from you before were certain items being 'transplanted' into a humans chest. That can't just be it or this would have happened accidentally time and time again?"

Reynolds answered turning around to face him seriously "That's right. That isn't just what it takes, normally this would never have any effect on said human, instead  
Jeffrey developed a special medicine which would do something to our bodies, then he would transplant the item from a mob and we would change into whatever part of  
whichever certain mob was forced inside us. As you can see I became a wither skeleton with the help of a nether star, this was costly for Jeffrey but he did it anyway  
all in the pursuit of ruining our lives and of course science. Either that or he was just too sickminded to let people live their own lives without taking them for  
his own corrupt enjoyment."

Jordan asked interested scratching his chin "Did he ever try to take Mona's skull to help summon a Wither? It would make sense since she was part wither skeleton."

Reynolds said remembering it "Yes...that he did, he wanted to see if taking Mona's skull would be acceptable to summon the wither, but before he could kill either of us  
and remove our skulls Dictator fought Jeffrey destroying some of the facility in the process, of course Dictator was swiftly defeated as Jeffrey disappeared into the  
darkness again, since those five years we've never even heard rumors of where he is except for living in the Nether, this is why Mona admires Dictator so much. If it wasn't  
for him fighting Jeffrey and releasing everyone when he did I probably wouldn't be talking with you right now, she could have died too. I don't know if you are already  
aware but Jeffrey will go to ANY lengths to do whatever he wants. Honestly I don't actually know what Jeffrey's true goal is but so far it just looks like he wants to  
take pleasure in ruining lives, he even turns on his own mobs which explains why only fifteen percent of mobs ally with Jeffrey, one day if you ever do meet him ask him  
what his true goal is, who knows? It might be a simplistic answer, or it could be the meaning of life. It seems you will have to just find out right kid?"

Jordan said annoyed "Don't call me kid, Mona does that enough."

Reynolds laughed walking into his Nether fortress, he waved his hand for Jordan to follow.

Jordan asked Reynolds as they were crossing the bridge there were on ghasts this time "Where are we going?"

Reynolds answered admiring the beautiful vibrant glow from the lava below and the glowstone patches on the roof. "We are going to Mona's house, in otherwords Jeffrey's  
old abandoned lab where he experimented on us."

Jordan asked interested "Come to think of it I only saw the three front rooms, that place looked like it was two hundred blocks at least, what else is in there?"

Reynolds answered "He didn't just keep us fifty unfortunate experiments in there for project phoenix. He also had a stash of his own inventions which would prove  
quite useful for actual combat, well...if they worked. These inventions were deemed 'failed' although I tested some of them myself and I have to say I was impressed.  
Some of them actually work just as good as they were supposed to, I guess he either didn't care or didn't test the inventions properly."

Reynolds opened the door and walked in, it was just like before; covered in vines.

Jordan asked as they walked down the hallway and walked left down another corridor "So where are these inventions?"

Reynolds said pointing at a door at the end of the hallway "Just through there, don't tell Mona we were here though, she has some 'secrets' hidden deep in this facility."

Jordan asked curiously "What kind of secrets?"

Reynolds burst out laughing and spoke "Just kidding, but seriously she does have 'one' secret."

Jordan asked jumping up and down excitedly as he put his hand on the door "What is it what is it!?"

Reynolds put a skeletal finger over his mouth as a sign to be quiet.

Jordan looked confused but complied.

_? POV (Twenty seconds earlier)_

The room was dark, almost pitch black. I could only barely see the glimmering steel bars of my cell holding my here in this cursed place.

That bitch! The woman who imprisoned me was no where to be seen or heard, she hasn't been back in a few days now. I lose track of time here, I can barely move.

So hungry...so thirsty, haven't had a drink in forever. Maybe she isn't coming back...if that's the case if I don't get out of here then this is the end for me.

I then heard two people conversing down the hallway, I couldn't believe my luck, it was probably that bitch who caught me and put me in here walking with someone else.  
But who?

I got off of the floor and grabbed the bars in anger, desperation for wanting to be released, she caught me two months ago for suspicion of serving Jeffrey, I am so  
hungry and thirsty I couldn't even remember, the bitch and whoever was with her opened the door slightly letting the light flood into the room, the room burst into  
life as a skeletal hand flipped the light switch. The room was well cleaned with eight empty cells (Except for my own obviously)  
four on each side of the room and two more doors going to different areas.

I yelled at the top of my lungs with the last of my strength "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU BITCH LET ME OUT!" I shook the bars as the two people entered the room.

I squinted at them as my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

It was a huge wither skeleton with a golden helmet and a...young man? Where was the woman who imprisoned me?

I asked hugging the bars panting all the while starving in pain "You there...the boy and the wither skeleton, who are you two?"

Reynolds answered me "I'm the ally of your jailer, Reynolds Withers. The woman that has imprisoned you wears a wither skeleton hat and has dark brown hair am I right?"

I couldn't believe it, this skeleton knew that woman. I protested furiously "You're working with her then! You better let me out of here!"

The young man then spoke up with his hands in his pockets, he had full iron armor and looked quite thin with a diamond sword in his sheathe  
"So Mona has this man in her prison why?"

_Third person POV_

The man in the cell was slightly taller than average, short messy brown hair, skin slightly paler than Mona's. He looked about twenty three  
Had blue eyes and was wearing grey dirty rags with no shoes.

The man said pissed off to Jordan "So that's her name isn't it!? Mona! What a stupid name, the bitch put me in here for no reason!"

Reynolds said before Jordan could say anything "Jordan, remember I said Jeffrey had to brainwash humans to serve him? This human is one of those unlucky people."

The man yelled shaking the bars "Jeffrey didn't brainwash me!"

Reynolds questioned leaning in intimidating him with his size alone pointing his stone sword at him gleefully "Then why were you wearing one of Jeffrey's dark knights'  
purple dyed leather armor?"

The man said backing off against the wall away from his sword "Because a knight died in front of me! This is the freaking Nether people die here all the time! So I just  
took his armor and wore it since I had nothing else!"

Reynolds said sheathing his sword "That's not the way Mona saw it. Until you can prove otherwise that you're not working for Jeffrey then maybe we can talk about letting  
you go."

The man said in rage grabbing the bars again "And what if I am working for him huh!? What then?"

Reynolds said looking down sighing "Then we...kill you."

The man's heart skipped a beat and he said backing against the wall "No way...this all happened just because I put on some armor and as I was mining some netherrack I  
get taken at sword point? It can't end like this! One of you has to believe me!"

Reynolds asked Jordan as the man freaked out "What do you think? Do you believe him? Remember this 'is' Jeffrey we're talking about, we already tried interrogating this  
man but he either didn't break or didn't actually know anything."

Jordan asked Reynolds interested "Why did we even come in here again? Weren't we supposed to check out these inventions Jeffrey abandoned?"

Reynolds nodded pointing at the door on the left "It is through there, but this is more important don't you think? Now I'll ask you again; what do you think? Is this  
man lying?"

Jordan answered holding his blades hilt "Not my place to answer, if he really is working for Jeffrey we can use him to find out where he is. Hey what was this about  
'Jeffrey's dark knights' armor?"

Reynolds answered "The people brainwashed by Jeffrey wear purple leather armor, they are known as 'dark knights' since they carry out Jeffrey's evil plots for him if he  
is too busy to show up for the party himself."

Jordan asked looking at the terrified man "And you believe this man is one of these 'dark knights'? I don't know about you but this guy doesn't look very threatening  
at all."

Reynolds said noticing it "Now that you mention it I agree, but Mona is convinced he is working with Jeffrey. It could just be her hatred for the dark knights showing  
through since the phoenix project was guarded by the dark knights so we saw them when Jeffrey was experimenting on us. Now she's caught one she can't let him go since  
she can never forgive them, but as you said there is a chance this man is not one of those people."

The man then asked having calmed down looking glum holding him stomach "C-can I have something to eat or drink please? I haven't done either in days."

Reynolds walked over to a storage crate and pulled out a loaf of somewhat fresh bread and ran the tap to get a cup of water.

He gave them to the man and he began eating.

Jordan asked confused "Wait a second, since when could water be in the Nether?"

Reynolds explained "This facility keeps cool, even in the Nether, Jeffrey being a genius built it somehow so that it would never overheat, I still don't know how it keeps  
cool in here but it does. I guess that's why Mona likes it in here so much. Me and my wither skeletons have a game that we have to guess what Jeffrey's goals are or if  
one of his spies is someone we know closely, also I guessed once that this facility keeps cool because it is air conditioned or just because it's iron walls are quite  
thick, two blocks I believe."

Jordan said opening the door on the left "You're over-thinking this, I'm going to check out his failed inventions now."

Reynolds followed Jordan as the prisoner yelled "Don't leave me here! She could be back soon!"

Jordan came into a room with glass containers on shelves with different items in them.

His attention was drawn to a brass stopwatch in a glass locked case, it had a plaque describing it.

_He begins reading it_

_'Dead man's time-keeper, this watch has the usual ability to tell the time as any watch would, although it has a secret ability, on the outside it is just a watch._  
_This watch is a one-time use item, once used it will never work again, this watch allows the user to fake his/her own death. It creates a decoy body/copy of the person_  
_holding it, click the black push button three times to activate it, if you are attacked or touched by anything within sixty seconds of clicking the button three times_  
_you will become invisible temporarily, a decoy corpse will be made of you which will fool anyone into thinking you are actually dead. This watch will only work once, of course_  
_since that it only works once this has never been tested before, no one knows if it actually works, on a side note I am not the one who built this watch, I only found_  
_it in an old ruin with some manuscripts on how to use it, since then I have researched it _  
_It seems to be a normal watch on all fronts...personally I don't believe it actually works.'_

Jordan asks Reynolds interested "Where is the key for this glass case? This watch if it actually could be a lifesaver."

Reynolds opens a cabinet at the end of the room and gives him the master key for every invention glass case in the facility, Jordan opens it, takes the watch and places  
it in the side pocket of his backpack.

Jordan said leaving the room back into the prison style room "I'm done here, thanks for showing me this."

"JORDAN!" Mona screamed as the prisoner stepped back afraid.

Jordan stuttered "Oh it's you, s-so what are you doing back here?"

Mona gritted her teeth and spoke in rage "I should be asking YOU that! This is my home remember!? Did you take anything!? Who even showed you this place!?"

Jordan said backing off "So many questions, well I better get going."

Mona yelled drawing her sword "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on! I get it...you were working as Jeffrey's spy this whole time weren't you!?"

Jordan said narrowing his eyes in disgust "You really are paranoid aren't you? Or maybe you just don't believe in human decency."

Mona spoke pissed off aiming her sword at him "I never liked you, first you pick on me now you rob me is that it!?"

Jordan said sadly "I never wanted to argue with you, it just happens, I'm just..."

Mona's eyes then widened and she said suspecting him "I know...Jeffrey sent you as his spy back here to steal back his inventions is that it!? Or was it to rescue this  
man?" She pointed her blade at the prisoner

Jordan said sighing "Has someone really upset you? Because you still haven't told me your reason for coming back here plus Reynolds is here with me and I'm sure he and  
me can explain everything if you are just willing to listen."

Mona sheathed her sword and said looking down "Sorry it's just that I've been getting stressed recently, I came back here to give the prisoner food and water."

Reynolds walked in having heard the whole thing and said "Mona, me and Jordan were just in the invention storage room, nothing more nothing less."

Mona then narrowed her eyes still angry and asked Reynolds "You were talking to the prisoner weren't you?"

Reynolds nodded, Mona asked "What did you talk about?"

Reynolds spoke up before Jordan could say anything "Me and Jordan think that he's just a normal person, we believe his story about finding the dark knight dead."

Mona said pissed off but hiding it well "Is that what you think? What if he really 'is' a spy and he stabs us in the back or tells Jeffrey that we are still alive?"

The prisoner said annoyed "I'm so sick of this! I've been in here for like two months because of you-you bitch!"

Mona said pissed off drawing her sword pointing it at him "I could kill you right now!"

Jordan then spoke up breaking it up "I did take something, I took the dead man's time-keeper."

Mona asked confused "What? What's a dead man's time-keeper?"

Reynolds said supporting him "It's a brass watch, nothing seemed strange about it."

Mona said shrugging "You can keep it, can't be that important anyway."

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15: Emotional struggles

_Don't cry!_

**Third person POV**

The group were about to begin talking again until someone knocked on the front door down the two hallways.

It was a woman, she spoke out loud happily knocking on the door "Mona are you home?"

Mona and Reynolds looked at each other worried, they both knew who it was but Jordan and the prisoner were confused.

Jordan asked interested "Who is that girl?"

Mona said worried walking down the hallway with Jordan and Reynolds "That would be 'Angelina' but we just call her 'ange', she became a good friend of mine ever since we parted ways when the  
phoenix project was ended by Dictator's escape. She only comes around rarely but she's...never mind.  
Just go into the reception area you waited in before and I'll handle this."

Jordan nodded as Reynolds and Mona answered the door. It was a young woman who looked roughly 22, had green eyes, she wore a white dress that looked like she was ready for a wedding  
she wore a white beret like hat and had long white hair going down to her hips. She asked in a happy tone smiling in a friendly way  
"What's up Mona? It's been a while."

Mona asked carefully "What are you doing here Ange?"

Ange answered tilting her head, she was wearing black shoes and was almost exactly the same height as Mona. Ange answered "I heard rumors from the other mobs that a  
human was hanging out with you guys. This isn't true is it?"

Mona burst out laughing nervously as Reynolds stayed silent Mona answered swallowing "No way! Where did you hear that crazy rumor? I guess the mobs are just getting  
too bored in the Nether, hahaha..."

Ange blinked twice as her face turned serious Mona thought to herself (I'm so dead.)

Ange smiled again and spoke happily "Well if you do see a human nearby you know what to do part of our agreement since they treated us like garbage, kill them."

Jordan was over hearing everything and couldn't believe what was being said. Jordan opened the door to the hallway making Reynolds panic, Reynolds burst into the room and  
grabbed Jordan knocking him over holding his mouth silently

Reynolds whispered to Jordan annoyed "Do you want to get people killed or what?"

Mona answered nervously slowly closing the front door "Well it's been nice seeing you again Ange bye bye."

Ange grabbed the door just before it closed fully making Mona sweat bullets, Ange slowly opened it and asked smiling "Can I come in? I have some more information on  
where Jeffrey might be or may be headed. I was hoping I could stay for a while."

Jordan pushed Reynolds off of him and ran out the door, Ange screamed and fell on her behind, Jordan demanded scaring her "Where is Jeffrey!?"

Ange's eyes welled up with tears and she bit her lip looking up at him.

Jordan stopped sorry for making her cry, Mona said facepalming "You've done it now."

Ange burst out crying like someone she loved just died, Jordan said nervously trying to calm her down "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Ange said getting up gritting her teeth in rage "A human! So it was true! Mona and Reynolds we talked about this! Don't you remember that a human killed my fiance!?"

Mona said trying to calm her down "It's not like that at all! This human is different, he doesn't care that we are mobs and that human that murdered your fiance was  
Jeffrey, we don't even know if Jeffrey is human or not!"

Ange yelled at Jordan pointing at him "I don't care! He's going to die and I'm going to be the one to kill him, just like Jeffrey!"

Ange breathed in making Mona yell "NO DON'T! Don't do that to my house!"

Mona slammed the door shut as an explosion took the door off and three of the iron blocks at the entrance.

Jordan asked Mona as they all stared awkwardly at each other "So she's part ghast?"

Mona nodded, Ange then said in rage to Jordan "Come out here into the open and fight me!"

Jordan said annoyed "I'm not fighting a girl, besides I have nothing against you, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Ange's rage then disappeared and her face twisted all sad again, she then fell on her knees and burst out crying. Mona said trying to comfort her by hugging "Ange..."

Ange pushed her away and flew into a cave near the ceiling of the Nether.

Jordan said shocked "She can fly!? What was that all about? Does she always cry this much?"

Mona answered mad at him "Yes she can fly and yes being part ghast makes her emotions spike, her ghast powers are almost twice as powerful as the average ghast  
which is how she destroyed my front door and the iron blocks. if you only listened to me in the first place and didn't come out to let  
me take care of everything this wouldn't have happened. Now you made her cry so how do you feel!?"

Jordan said ashamed "I didn't mean to, it's not like I knew how she would react."

Mona said picking up the iron blocks and door to repair the damage "Well good work making her go crazy on my front door. Thanks for that."

Jordan said annoyed as Reynolds was enjoying the show "I don't do sarcasm."

Mona spoke up annoyed at him for upsetting Angelina "I don't care what you don't do, now go apologize to her."

Jordan said sighing "Alright fine, but why does she cry like a baby then rage?"

Reynolds answers "She is very emotionally unstable, when she was experimented on by Jeffrey she went through some of the worst suffering out of all fifty experiments.  
This on top of being part ghast made her emotions unstable, since ghasts cry and get angry quite easily it's only natural."

Jordan walked out and asked Mona pointing at the cave on the ceiling "So how do I get up there to apologize to her?"

Mona said thoughtfully "I guess you could just build your way up with blocks?"

Jordan nodded building a tower up with cobblestone, he had a stone pickaxe on him so he could get back down.

Jordan heard crying inside the cave, the cave had torches put up inside for lighting.

Jordan walked deeper into the netherrack cave and found Ange crying with her head on a wooden table, she had a bed and a large chest in at the back of the cave.

Jordan asked nervously approaching her cautiously since she could shoot explosive fireballs just by breathing in and exhaling.  
"Hey uh...sorry for what I said and did earlier." (What did I even say to make her so upset?)

Ange put her head up and said upset narrowing her eyes "You're not sorry at all, you only came here because Mona told you to go apologize to me aren't you?"

Jordan confessed "Fine, she did sway me to come here but I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Ange said happy again wiping her tears "I believe you..." She got up making Jordan nervous, she walked towards him and before he could do anything she hugged him and  
asked full of life happily "Will you be my friend?"

Jordan said nervously "I uh..." Her eyes well up with tears again but just before she could cry he said "Y-yes! Sure."

Ange asked happily as they both sat down at the table "So what's your name?"

Jordan answered seriously "It's Jordan, I recall you saying something about where Jeffrey lives, could you explain?"

Ange nodded and spoke up happily "I remember when I broke out of the lab with Dictator, I was one of the only experiments who actually helped Dictator fight Jeffrey since  
I could fly it was easy for me to break out, even though I was a big help in the battle Dictator was beaten down quite quickly. I have been hearing rumors from the  
zombie pigmen that Jeffrey lives somewhere in the depths of the Nether, to go more into detail look at this map I stole from a dark knight I killed."

She pulled a ragged map out of her pocket which had a rough design of the abandoned lab in the bottom left corner and in the top right corner a base like structure.  
It had co ordinates too but they were too worn to make it out.

Ange said putting the map away into her pocket "I figure if we kill dark knights eventually we would kill one who has a map that isn't worn or damaged, now that I think  
about it my fireball could have been the reason the map is in such bad condition."

Jordan asked slightly thirsty "Do you have a drink?"

Ange laughed and said happily "That's funny, there are no drinks in the Nether unless it's inside Jeffrey's lab."

Jordan said standing up making her upset "Then I'm going home, we can speak more about this matter later."

As Jordan was walking away Ange said scrambling to her feet and following him "Hey don't leave! Where are you going?"

Jordan kept walking "That doesn't concern you, now please go about your business."

Jordan began mining down the cobblestone tower he built to get up, Mona and William were watching through the lab's window.

When Jordan was halfway down the tower he heard Ange ask hovering next to him "What's up?"

Jordan stopped mining and said pissed off "You again! Look I told you to..." Tears well up in her eyes, he stops and says dropping his pickaxe "No I didn't mean that  
I told you that...I was going to see Mona again and you should come with me! Yeah that's it."

Ange stopped and said happily again "Great! When are we going?"

Jordan then noticed he dropped his pickaxe, he was ten blocks into the air. Jordan spat out raging "I dropped my PICKAXE! Dammit!"

Jordan was about to risk jumping down the ten block drop until Ange flew down to it and gave it back to him "Here you go."

Jordan said impressed forgetting she could fly "Thanks."

He mined the rest and was finally down on the ground again, he then began walking over the nether brick bridge.

Ange was still following him flying just a few blocks above him.

Ange asked interested "So we must not be going to Mona's because her house is back that way, where are we going?"

Jordan then stopped cold and realized something, he then demanded "You can't be seen flying in the human town, come down here now!"

Ange complied and landed next to him with her hands behind her back, Ange asked excitedly "Human town? I don't like humans very much since they tried to kill me a few  
times but I really want to see the things they've built and made, is it a big town?"

Jordan nodded walking through the nether fortress "Yeah, it's pretty big."

Then the two wither skeletons from before came up to Jordan and asked drawing their swords "You were safe because you had Reynolds with you, we've been waiting for you  
kid."

Jordan drew his diamond sword intimidating him, the other wither skeleton whispered to his accomplice "He's got a diamond sword and full armor, looks enchanted.  
Think we can really take this guy? I heard a rumor that he beat Dictator."

The first wither skeleton laughed out loud "What this kid? He doesn't look like much, he could have just drunk potions to win or something unfair like that."

Jordan said annoyed "That isn't your business, now get out of the way."

The second wither skeleton said laughing "Ohohoho, you wearing the big boy pants now huh? Who's that girl with you? Not the same girl that was with you before, this one  
is wearing a wedding dress and looks like she's just been to a funeral!"

Ange said raging as her emotions got the better of her she inhaled "That's a pretty dangerous opinion you got there, could upset someone."

She shot a massive fireball at them engulfing them both, they got up singed and heavily damaged they scrambled as Jordan approached they ran away as fast as they could  
move

The first wither skeleton said behind a wall shaking to his accomplice "That was the ghast girl! Angelina! It had to be her! We could have been killed, that was too  
close."

The second wither skeleton said shaking and hurt "I'm not cut out for this, let's get a different hobby instead of attacking passers by."

Jordan said as they were out of sight sheathing his sword "Wow, that was pretty badass, all it took was that little comment to get you aggroed?"

Ange answered "I didn't mean to hurt them, my emotions just get out of control a lot. If I cry I eventually get angry, sometimes I just get angry for a rude comment which  
is what you just saw."

Jordan spoke up as they were leaving the fortress "In any event remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ange said apalled "There's no way I would hurt a friend, I think."

Jordan said pointing to the Nether portal "Through there is my house, if you want to come let's go."

Ange nodded walking with him "Sure, let's go, do you live with anyone else?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously "Why ask that?"

Ange shrugged "I don't know it's just a question."

Jordan sighed and explained "I live with five other people not including Mona, although she has been helping us fight since she joined our little group. Our group  
consists of me and my friends, they should be in the house or around the town."

Ange said excited "I can't wait to meet them!"

Jordan ordered "If I catch you flying around town making people suspect you or doing any stupid things we are going to have a long, boring talk."

Ange saluted happily proclaiming "No problem."

Jordan then asked standing before the portal "One more thing, if we ever get into a sticky situation like Jeffrey finding us before we find him would you be willing  
and able to help fight?"

Ange said happily "Didn't I prove it back there with those wither skeletons? I don't like fighting but if I get angry I'm usually fine with it. Mona says I'm  
destructive or something because of my ability and emotions, I don't understand it very well though."

Jordan nodded as they both walked through the portal

Ange said looking around the basement "This place is nicer than my cave, is it underground?"

Jordan said sighing "No it's not, this is just the basement."

The two walked upstairs to the first floor, Jack, Adrian and Ash were sitting down.

Everyone stood up except Jack, Adrian asked confused "Jordan who's that weird girl?"

Ange's eyes welled with tears, she asked herself sniffling "Weird?"

Jordan said trying to calm her down "He didn't mean that, he's Adrian, that one is Ash, the guy sitting down is Jack."

Ange said happily bowing "Nice to meet you all. Are there anymore people?"

Jordan nodded and spoke up "Yes there are James and Charlie, where are they Jack?"

Jack answered "Charlie is brushing his teeth upstairs and James is tending the nether wart out the back garden."

Ange introduced herself "My name is Angelina but you can call me Ange."

Ash whispered to Jordan as Ange and Adrian talked "Why is she almost fully white?"

Jordan whispered back "Part ghast, one of the victims from the phoenix project. A project lead by Jeffrey himself to give humans their rebirth as mobs.  
I'll explain it all to everyone tonight."

Ash said disgusted "That's horrible! He really is messed up to do that to people."

_***Later that night***_

Ange introduced herself to Charlie and James, then Jordan gathered everyone around and explained about 'project phoenix' which was led by Jeffrey.

Jordan asked after explaining everything "So what do you guys think about this? Also do not tell anyone about this or there's a chance they would try to kill the part  
mob humans like Ange here."

Charlie spoke up "Why waste your time experimenting with people? You could make pie just as easily."

Adrian yelled "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

Ash spoke up "Wait if Ange is part ghast why isn't she huge like a ghast?"

Ange explained "If a ghast is turned partly into a human it will retain it's size, if it is the other way around like in my case the size will also remain the same."

Mona came back and everyone went to bed as the sun was setting...

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16: End of the line, or is it?

_The buck stops here_

**Samson's POV**

I walk down the street as the sun was rising on the horizon, I just came from the court, they said that the mayor wants Dictator to be executed as soon as possible.

In other words...today. Me and Smith were going to be handling security on the whole matter, no doubt the mobs would try and save their most respected strategist.

I wasn't about to let that happen, I knocked on Jordan's door, I waited for five seconds and sighed turning around to walk away.

I heard a voice behind me ask "Can I help you sir?"

I turn to look at the person, it was a young woman with a wedding like dress, she looked like she had just been crying, her white hair going down to her hips.

I ask trying out my new catch-phrase "Uh...I thought Jordan lived here amigo?"

She asked embarassed "Amigo? What? Jordan doesn't live here you must be mistaken bye bye!" She slammed the door shut making me blink three times.

I said to myself scratching my ponytail hair "What just happened? *Shouts up at the window on the third floor* Hey Jordan! I know your in there!"

The door opened again and the girl asked wiping some tears away with a tissue "Can I help you sir?"

I asked again trying out my new catch-phrase once again which was 'amigo' "Amigo I just want to speak to Jordan, that's all."

The woman looked around nervously and said upset "Look I'm the only one who lives here now please stop!" She slammed the door shut in my face even harder this time.

I shrugged sighing and began climbing a vine up to one of the balconies. I climbed through the third floor balcony and walked in, I saw Jordan stretching as his friends  
were all still sleeping.

I asked Jordan as he looked at me "Amigo why do you have a woman in your house who tells me you don't live here anymore?"

Jordan asked confused "Amigo? That your new thing? That woman is Ange, she's one of the new people helping us fight or adventure or whatever you want to call it.  
I also instructed her to tell suspicious people to go away, she must have thought you were suspicious."

I said looking at myself "I'm not that strange at all, she just has weird tastes."

Ange walked into the room and said embarassed "Oh no."

I said introducing myself "My name is Samson, just call me Sam. Nice to meet you Ange."

I then explained seriously to Jordan who was sitting up in bed "Jordan, Dictator is getting executed later today."

Third person POV

Jordan jumped out of bed and wore his iron armor, he checked if his sword was still in his sheathe and said about to walk downstairs "Guys let's go, something might  
happen to halt Dictator's execution."

Samson said walking downstairs with him as Ange followed "Me and Smith have been thinking the same thing, you should wake up your friends before we go."

Ange said walking back upstairs "I'll get them up."

A few minutes later everyone was at the front door including Mona, Jordan began explaining what was going to happen "Dictator is getting executed today, there's a good  
chance he's not going to die quietly, anything could happen so stay on your guard."

Everyone nodded as they began walking to the prison to see a large crowd of people yelling angry at Dictator, Dictator was in grey rags, his purple eyes glowing  
intimidating anyone who looked directly at him, Dictator was in chains being led by two knights and Smith behind him to make sure he didn't try anything."

The knights kept the crowd of angry people back, one of the men yelled at Dictator making him grit his teeth "You got my uncle killed freak!"

Dictator answered back taunting the man "Some of us are constantly surrounded by bloodshed, your uncle died for what he believed in."

Adrian said as the crowd of people parted to let Dictator through "This is pretty chaotic."

James spoke "Luckily there aren't any protesters here that are angry for him being executed. Then again I think only mobs wouldn't want him dead."

Jordan said feeling uneasy as if something was wrong "I don't like this, I can tell something bad is going to happen."

Dictator glared at Jordan as he passed them with the knights as the crowd of people followed them.

In the alleyway next to where Dictator was being walked, Dictator caught a glimpse of George the skeleton with a small group of mobs all wearing black ragged cloaks.

George said leaving the alleyway as Dictator was being taken to the execution grounds on the south end of town "We have a leader to save."

Ten minutes later the knights, Dictator, the crowd and Jordan's group made it to the execution grounds. It was a stone brick courtyard roughly 200 blocks long and wide.  
It had a platform and a noose attatched to it. There was also a guillotine and a headman's block.

Dictator thought to himself grinning with his eyes closed as the executioner readied his axe, the mayor was sitting up on a platform with some other officials.

The mayor of this town was sitting in the middle chair, there were five chairs all in all, next to the mayor standing up was his advisor.

There were four other mayors of different towns who had travelled here to witness Dictator's end.

The four mayors from different towns had their faces hidden with masks. The mayor in the middle who was the mayor of this town had a long white beard, wore a business  
suit and looked quite old, around sixty, he had brown eyes and pale skin.

His advisor looked in his early thirties, the advisor wore glasses, had blue eyes and had short black hair and wore the same business suit as his mayor.

The advisor whispered to the mayor "Mayor Wimpynickle, that man in the rags with glowing purple eyes is the man who is responsible for murdering our knights and town folk.  
He is about to be executed as you requested. Dictator's reign of terror ends today. You should look happier."

The mayor said to his advisor wisely "I don't believe for a second this man who single handedly almost killed all humans with the help of his mobs will go down without  
a fight, this man is probably going to be saved by his mobs."

The advisor said not believing him "With all due respect Wimpynickle he is helpless, the knights are guarding this area with all their might, there is no way the mobs  
can save him. Just enjoy the show."

The old man from crafting school was also in the crowd of spectators.

Dictator said to the headsman as he was laid down by one of the knights onto the block "When I escape the first call of business will be killing you since you tried to  
kill me, I have predicted the future; you die failing to finish me off."

Time slowed down...the headsman drew his axe high above/behind his head, the people's hearts froze, Jordan felt guilty capturing him now that he was going to die.  
Mona was hoping someone would save her hero, the leaves blew by as silence dominated the atmosphere, the sun began shining through as the clouds departed.  
The headsman swung his axe down, silence ensued...

A massive chain of explosions went off shaking the earth, the headsman fell on his back dropping his axe making Dictator grin knowing he had won.

Dictator ripped his handcuffs off with his enderman like strength, creepers came through the wall that was destroyed by the ones before them, the crowd of people scattered  
screaming in a massive panic, George the skeleton said riding a giant spider which was twice the size of a normal one drawing his bow he shot two knights dead in the heart.

George said as Dictator jumped onto the spider riding with him "Lord Dictator, we came as fast as we could."

Dictator said jumping off the spider choking the headsman to death with his brutish strength "You are lying to me, all in all I don't care as long as I didn't die no  
harm done, just be faster next time."

George saluted as creepers charged in battling the knights in a massive blood covered battle, the mayors were surrounded by knights.

The battle looked to be about fifty versus fifty, Smith said to Jordan "You stay here with Jack, Samson and Adrian, keep the mayors of the five towns safe  
at all costs! Me, Ash, Ange, Mona and Charlie are going to chase down Dictator and end this once and for all!"

Jordan said stopping him by pulling his shoulder "Wait! Take these potions *Hands potion of strength II, speed II and regeneration extended.* You'll need it to fight Dictator.  
Why bother chasing him since he can teleport and de-materialize, on top of that he can shoot freaking wither smoke beams!"

Smith answered running out of time as Dictator jumped on the spider again with George after having choked the executioner to death "He can't teleport or de-materialize  
without his ender pearl in his chest, we learned that from when we interrogated him early this morning! He won't escape as long as he doesn't find an ender pearl to  
repair his own embedded in his chest, the pearl you broke stopped him from using his abilities, as for the wither smoke beams he can only use those with his nether  
star shards in the palms of his hands and a smoke making device in his suits wrists, we removed the star shards from his hands so right now this is the best chance  
we've ever had to kill him! Now protect the mayors!"

With that Smith's team ran off in pursuit as the giant spider jumped over the wall charging for the prison on the East end of town back to the prison.

Thirty seconds later the spider arrived at the prison, Dictator and George jumped off running into the prison

Smith said in anger as the spider was already out of sight "We'll never catch him at this rate! Guys I'm going to drink the speed II potion Jordan gave me, catch up  
soon!"

Smith drank the potion and sprinted off in haste determined not to let him escape. He then drank the strength II and regen extended potions he got from Jordan

Jordan's team met up with the mayors who were still on the platform with the knights as they had no where to go.

The advisor asked looking at Jordan's team skeptically adjusting his glasses except for Samson "We are being protected by a bunch of kids and Samson?"

Adrian said annoyed "We're not kids, we are the group that stopped Dictator."

Dictator was in the prison having easily knocked out all the knight guards there, he searched through the evidence chest and equipped his old black trench-coat, half broken  
mirror mask and his black leggings and black combat boots, he said looking at himself gleefully "Damn am I good, got all my equipment back except for my ender pearl  
I need to repair my chest, my diary and my diamond sword. I can forget the diamond sword but I want those two things I mentioned back."

George asked as they were leaving "Where did you lose them?"

Dictator answered "I gave them to Jordan in an attempt to sway his allegiance to my side. It didn't work as I planned now I want them back, *Jumps on the spider with  
George* We're going back to the execution grounds, Jordan still has some of my stuff there."

George nodded as they headed back, they passed Smith, Smith turned around to chase them, he could barely keep up with the giant spider, Smith yelled at Dictator  
"You're reign ends here!"

Dictator said to George looking back "Troublesome little pest, ignore him, he can't catch us."

They passed Smith's group, Ange said flying after them with amazing speed "I can catch them!"

Ange inhaled and shot a large fireball as Dictator yelled grabbing onto George "Not good! Brace yourself!"

The explosion killed the spider knocking Dictator and George onto the sidewalk, Dictator got to his feet as Ange stared him down from above.

Dictator thought to himself in fear (Damn it! I can't teleport or dodge her effectively without my ender pearl! George needs to shoot her with his bow if I am to get  
my pearl back from Jordan.)

Dictator yelled running off "George keep them distracted while I kill Jordan!"

A small group of creepers came out of an alleyway to assist George, George said drawing his bow aiming it Ange "I didn't want to do this but...I guess some lives have  
to be sacrificed for the greater good." George was wearing a leather helmet to keep the sunlight from burning him

George shot his bow straight for Ange, she shot a fireball incinerating the arrow it kept going knocking the creepers into the air like ragdolls.

When she scanned the area for him she noticed George was missing, he had escaped.

Smith said sprinting after him with speed II still in effect "I'm going to chase down Dictator, let's go!"

Mona said running back to the execution grounds "He said he's going to kill Jordan, we have to hurry!"

Dictator ran back into the execution grounds knocking knight after knight out of his way.

Dictator jumped up to the platform where the mayors were and grabbed Jordan by his throat, he punched him in the face with all his might sending him off the platform  
smacking down onto the stone bricks below. Dictator jumped down and pickpocketed his ender pearl and diary off of him.

He said placing the ender pearl into his chest and the diary into his pocket "It's been fun kid, but now I'm afraid this is where it ends for you."

Jordan got up and slashed him, he teleported behind him and grabbed him with a half-nelson, he was twisting his neck about to snap it killing him until Dictator  
dropped to his knees coughing up blood as something penetrated his back.

Jordan jumped back as Dictator stood up he ripped out of his chest a stone sword he turned around to see Reynolds Withers in all his glory wearing his standard gold  
helmet.

Dictator asked charging him "Another betraying insect for me to crush!"

Reynolds grabbed him just as he ran at him and threw him against the wall, Dictator teleported back to where he was standing in between Jordan and Reynolds, Adrian and  
Jack were just watching as Samson said jumping down "Look after the mayors, I'll handle this!"

Mayor Wimpynickle said to his advisor watching the showdown "I knew something didn't seem right about this, at least the big guy is on our side."

Dictator said taking a long breath as the knights and mobs had stopped fighting with the bodies scattered all across the courtyard. "I got what I came for, I need to go  
do one more thing before I leave this sad excuse of a town. Ta-ta."

With that Dictator teleported to the Mayor's office and began searching through his file cabinets for Jeffrey's where-abouts. Dictator said pissed off to himself  
"Where in Notch's name is it!?"

Smith asked from behind Dictator holding the 'Jeffrey dossier' "Looking for this?"

Dictator said shocked "H-how did you-!?"

Smith spoke up panting from having just sprinted here "I knew you would be looking for this, it's the whole reason you let Jordan beat you isn't it? If you want it  
just try and take it from me!"

With that Smith heroically drew his iron broadsword, Dictator laughed in a superior fashion and said clenching his left fist "This world was made for me to rule.  
You were made as a test for me, you were born for me to kill."

Smith and Dictator charged at each other with the intent to kill.

Mona's group finally got back to the execution grounds seeing the scattered bodies of knights and creepers, there were roughly twenty downed knights who looked barely alive  
or dead and all fifty or so creepers were dead or had exploded.

Mona asked Jordan panting from having ran so far as Ange hovered next to her cockily not having wasted a breath "J-Jordan you're not dead! But you look beaten up."

Jordan said not interested "I'm fine, more importantly the mayors are fine and the battle is over, except Dictator is gone and Smith is no where to be seen."

Samson said drawing his katana "I know where they are, if I know my best friend Smith he would try to beat Dictator to his goal and wait to confront him there, to the  
mayor's office!" With that he was about to sprint off until Ange proclaimed "You won't make it in time on foot."

Samson asked sarcastically "And what else would you have me do amiga?"

Ange grinned, she grabbed him from behind and began flying into the air.

Samson said shocked "What the hell!? Put me down!"

Mona said crossing her arms "Show off."

Reynolds cheered them on waving his stone sword in the air "We'll wait for you here, go get 'em!"

Ange said assuring him "It'll be fine, being part ghast gives me loads of strength so carrying you is easy."

She then flew swiftly over to the mayor's office building. It took only roughly eight seconds

Samson asked as they landed "And what about the others?"

Ange spoke up putting him down "They said they would wait for us remember?"

Then they both looked up as the glass window was smashed into shards Dictator and Smith came falling out of the eight story high window.

They landed with a heavy thud as they both got to their feet they grabbed each other as Dictator flipped him over and carried him upside down Dictator yelled with pride  
"I used to wrestle as a hobby when I was younger which is why I can do this to you!"

He dropped down smashing Smith down on the pavement almost breaking his neck, Smith kicked him off with strength II knocking him back three blocks they both  
stared each other down and charged at each other, before they could collide Dictator was knocked into the air by a fireball which Ange shot sending him crashing down into another  
building he fell down dizzy.

Dictator teleported to stand up quickly and said having swiped the Jeffrey dossier from Smith probably when he grabbed him upside down "I have all that I want now.  
Goodbye. Remember to tell Jordan I want to fight him at full power no holding back one day."

With that Dictator waited a few seconds before teleporting to an unknown location.

Everyone sighed knowing the fight was over for now.

Smith said pulling out a copy of the dossier "Good thing we keep multiple copies of each important dossier lying around that he didn't know about. Dictator will be disappointed when he  
finds out that there is nothing concrete on the dossier about Jeffrey's where-abouts."

Samson said amazed that Ange could fly "Forget that this girl can fly like a bird!"

Smith said confused "This girl? The one with the wedding dress? Is this a joke?"

Ange said embarassed "It's nothing really."

Samson said adjusting his swords sheathe "We should probably get back to the execution grounds and tell everyone what happened, round up the injured knights and formally  
make sure the mayors are safe and sound."

Later they returned to the execution ground, there were four casualties in all of the fighting, they were all knights. They treated the wounded and cleaned up all the  
creepers and repaired the damage done by the said creepers.

Mayor wimpynickle said shaking Smith's hand "You've done me proud standing up to Dictator like that, as long as Dictator and Jeffrey lives they will pull our towns into  
the middle of their conflict. I don't know why Jeffrey and Dictator fight but as long as they don't team up we stand a chance at stopping them. Also I would like to address  
the matter of that girl in the wedding dress."

Wimpynickle pointed to Ange making her freeze nervously. Wimpynickle asked scratching his beard "What is your name dear?"

Ange answered "Angelina Lions"

Wimpynickle asked interested as Jordan's group, Smith and Sam with the advisor were the only people there since the mayors went back to manage their own towns, the people and knights  
were away going about their business "Why are you able to fly dear? Don't answer if you don't feel like it. In your own time explain."

Ange answered "I uh...I'm part ghast."

Wimpynickle blinked twice and looked at his advisor contently, he asked amazed "So the rumors about 'project phoenix' and Jeffrey running the whole thing were true it  
seems. I never would have expected this."

The advisor said adjusting his glasses "Who knows how many victims there are of Jeffrey's sick acts, the faster he is brought to justice the better. We should double  
our search efforts for his base, I recommend searching the Nether thoroughly again. Also I must ask miss Angelina that you do not fly freely around the town or it will  
arouse panic from the towns-people."

Ange nodded speaking up "Y-yeah, sorry about all that. I had to or Dictator would have got away."

The advisor said making everyone laugh "He 'did' get away."

Everyone parted ways except for Jordan's group consisting of the six heroes, Mona, Reynolds and Ange.

Jordan said as they entered their house "Home sweet home, that was crazy what happened today."

A few hours later after the sun set George was back with Dictator at his obsidian tower, Dictator was smashing anything and everything he could get his hands on

He roared in rage "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! The dossier didn't tell me anything about where Jeffrey is except 'possibly in the Nether realm' 'really' narrows it down for  
me THANKS A LOT!"

Dictator grabbed a zombie and threw him out the hole in the tower making him splat on the ground

The mobs were backing off afraid as George stepped forward trying to calm him down he spoke up "Wait! There's still a chance we can find him, we just need to kill  
dark knights and search their belongings, they are bound to carry a map of the Nether and his base. Calm down since I don't think getting pissed off will help us  
find him!"

Dictator said regaining his composure as his mirror mask was now fully repaired "Y-you're right, I need to remain calm, soon I will have my revenge I've waited five  
long pain filled years for!"

A skeleton said cheering him on "That's the spirit! So what do we do now?"

Dictator said looking out at the abandoned stone town below him "We wait for now, wait in the shadows until Jeffrey makes his appearance, then we strike when his guard  
is down, follow him and if we are lucky tail him all the way back to his base in the Nether."

In the town Carlita knocked on Jordan's door and Ash answered it.

Ash said happily opening the door fully "Oh you're here! You should have been here earlier, it was chaos."

Ash asked looking at a man in diamond armor with a cowl over his face "Who's your friend?"

The man took off the cowl revealing it to be William the skeleton! William said walking in and sitting down "I got into town by disguising myself as a human with this  
cowl. It's been a while."

Carlita said handing Ash a pumpkin pie "I made this for Charlie since William said he never shuts up about pie."

Charlie stood up and gasped, he grabbed the pie and began cutting it, he handed a slice to everyone, except Jordan as he was gone?

Mona asked eating loving the pie "So where did Jordan go?"

Jack answered "Don't know, don't care."

James spoke up eating to Carlita and Ange "I think he's in the Nether."

Ange said nodding left and right "No way, he's upstairs on the third floor balcony doing something."

Ange and Carlita walked upstairs to check on him being an extra slice of pumpkin pie for him

They saw Jordan leaning on the balcony upset about something.

Carlita asked handing him a slice of pie "Hey you alright Jordan?"

Jordan said pushing the plate away "Not hungry, thanks."

Ange said grabbing him in anger "Hey! Carlita put her sweat into making this for us the least you can do is eat it."

Jordan said looking down "Thanks but...I can't." Ange let go of him as he turned back around watching the towns-people work the night-shift.

Ange asked sadly "Something really is bothering you isn't there?"

Jordan said punching the iron bar which made the fencing for his balcony "Damn him! Damn Dictator to hell! He beat me so easily! He just grabbed me and before I knew it  
he...I barely remember what he even did but it hurt like hell!"

Carlita said sadly "He beat you because this time you didn't drink any potions."

Jordan said pissed off "I'm so depressed, even with potions he would still have beaten me, he really did mean what he said about letting me win second time I fought  
him! I want to make him pay for showing me up."

Ange said hugging him "You don't have to, you have your friends, they won't let you get yourself killed going up against him."

Jordan said gritting his teeth pushing her away gently as possible "I..."

Then he smiled closing his eyes and spoke up standing away from the balcony "Look at me, moping like some downer of a saddo. I won't eat the pie since I can't eat  
fruit or vegetables but I'll join in on the fun, let's go."

He then begins walking downstairs to talk with everyone he got a piece of steak and began eating it.

Then Jack placed a television set making James ask amazed "There are TV's in Minecraft!?"

Jack nodded turning it on with the remote.

Mona took the remote and turned it to a fashion channel.

Jordan said taking the remote off of her switching it to a crime movie "Finders keepers, let's watch something decent."

Mona said annoyed taking the remote and switching the channel back to the fashion show "A girl's gotta stay occupied."

Jordan said snatching the remote and changing it back to the crime movie "As I said, let's watch something decent."

Mona popped a vein in her head as her right eye twitched in rage.

Everyone moved back as they knew some serious shiz was about to go down.

Mona grabbed her chair and screamed smashing Jordan over the head with it "I DID IT FIRST!"

Jordan got up feeling his head dizzy, he said standing up "You hit pretty hard for a girl, if I wasn't wearing my enchanted iron helmet that would have hurt even more.  
You really want to do this over a damn television show?"

Jack suggested trying to break it up "Guys I can just get the extra TV set that's in the basement  
the girls can watch the fashion show and the boys can watch the crime movie!"

They both glared at Jack making him sigh, Jack said shrugging "Whatever suit yourself, can't say I didn't try."

They were about to start fighting again until they heard someone crying.

They both look over to see Carlita patting Ange on the back who was crying like a baby because of them fighting.

Mona and Jordan stopped fighting and Jordan said sorry "We're sorry Ange! Don't cry we were just playing right Mona?"

Mona nodded as Ange stopped crying and was happy again.

They agreed to watch the news

As everyone finished off their meal Carlita and William left and everyone went to bed...

Except for Jordan and Ange, Jordan was leaning out of the balcony watching the moon as it was high in the sky it was probably midnight by now as Ange watched TV...

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17: Natural charm

_Please read the terms and conditions?_

**Third person POV**

Jordan was thinking to himself about if he was in Dictator's situation if he would be doing the same thing. He then heard someone knocking on the front door and couldn't  
see anyone from the balcony since the angle was off.

Jordan ran downstairs as Ange had fallen asleep on a chair from watching TV.

Jordan answered the door expecting one of the knights. It was the mayor's advisor, he was carrying a steel briefcase and was adjusting his glasses.

He asked politely "May I come in or is it too late at night for an important discussion?"

Jordan got the message and let him in, he sat down at the dining table and placed his briefcase down, Jordan sat opposite him and the advisor began with  
"Mayor Wimpynickle and the knights have been impressed with your group's work as of late, you've been very useful to us so far, we believe that if anyone can stop  
Dictator it is you...*Becomes serious*...but that is the whole problem."

Jordan asked interested "Problem? What do you mean? I thought you guys were trying to stop Dictator yourselves?"

The advisor sighed pulling his hair back "Yes, but if we really 'did' manage to stop either Dictator or Jeffrey one day it would probably only make the situation worse.  
You see if Dictator is killed then Jeffrey wouldn't need to stay in hiding from Dictator any longer, he would come out to play destroying everything.  
If Jeffrey was killed first then Dictator could focus not on revenge anymore but on wiping out the remaining human civilizations. In other words if you are going to  
stop either of them it isn't going to be as easy as just killing one off taking your time."

Jordan asked confused "Wait, if you knew this was going to happen why did you try to execute him yesterday?"

The advisor spoke up "We couldn't pass this opportunity to stop such a horrible war criminal, besides this is only in theory that it would make it worse, there's a  
very good chance that if we kill one of them it would only make it easier for us. Also about project phoenix, the members of that project won't be allowed to wander  
the town freely unless they look more human than mob so not to cause a panic, if they absolutely must come into the town I suggest they use a disguise."

He continued "Furthermore if that Wither skeleton didn't leave in time yesterday surely the knights would have turned on him and another fight would have broken out."

Jordan asked awaiting his answer "So if I ever get the chance to finish off Dictator or Jeffrey what should I do?"

The advisor thought for a moment and began talking "You follow through, it's only a far fetched theory that if one dies the other gets stronger. Mayor Wimpynickle also  
wants you to have this gift we prepared for you for all your hard work."

He opened the briefcase making Jordan's eyes glitter, it was a full set of diamond armor.

Jordan took it and began wearing it, he said feeling better "This will definitely help me fight either of them. By the way how did you know about project phoenix?"

The advisor answered closing his eyes "We heard rumors about it, never actually believed it until recently. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Jeffrey seems to be capable  
of any evil feat these days. I'm just having trouble predicting his next appearance, it is my duty since I am the best strategist this town has, I'm not half as good as  
Dictator with strategy but we'll take any help we can get. Including yourself and your little group."

Jordan said quietly as Ange was sleeping soundly "Maybe you can help us find Jeffrey, going after Dictator is pointless now since he isn't going to let me win a second  
time and if he feels like it he can just teleport away."

The advisor said smartly "Wrong, Dictator can only teleport three hundred blocks every five seconds, his abilities have a cooldown time of five seconds, it is one of the drawbacks  
of being a human-enderman since full endermen can teleport all they want. If you broke the ender pearl in his chest you could immobilize him."

Ange woke up yawning, she asked tiredly leaning back on the chair "What time is it?"

The advisor said getting up checking his watch "It's time for me to go, if we find anything more about Jeffrey's where-abouts we will inform you. Until then try to search  
for him yourself."

The advisor left the house.

Jordan asked Ange interested "You said you had a fiance, what happened to him?"

Ange said sadly "When we were adventuring in the Nether Jeffrey's dark knights captured us, they brought us to the lab and transplanted in both of us a ghast tear  
each into our chests, he injected something into us but his body rejected it and he got sick, then he...he died." She bites her lower lip looks down and begins crying.

Jordan said sorry he asked "Don't cry, we'll make Jeffrey pay."

Jordan thought to himself holding her as she cried (It seems like Jeffrey gathered a woman and a man for each hostile mob, that's what it looks like so far anyway)

Jordan then asked her as she stopped crying to wipe her tears "What was his name?"

Ange answered sadly "His name was Judas."

Ange said leaning back on the chair hugging her legs upset "I remember flying up onto the roof of the lab to fight Jeffrey, me, a man who was part spider and Dictator  
fought him, we didn't stand a chance back then but now we are stronger, I wonder if I will ever see the part spider man again.  
Oh yeah I forgot to mention that since it was five years ago most of us were in our late teens or were young adults. I was seventeen at the time."

Jordan pulled out a sofa and they fell asleep watching television.

The next morning Charlie came downstairs wearing his normal clothes without his iron armor.

He shook Jordan awake and asked as Jordan yawned opening his eyes "Why did you and Ange sleep down here and where did you get diamond armor?"

Jordan said pushing Ange away gently who was still asleep and stood up "Wimpynickle's advisor gifted it to me for our hard work, I'm not really sure what to do today.  
We beat Dictator which was our main goal so what now?"

Charlie said shaking Jordan "What are you saying!? We've hardly done anything! All we've done is meet people and Dictator 'let' us win, he's still at large, back in business  
and we haven't even met or seen Jeffrey, for all we know the reason he hasn't shown himself in like five or so years could be because he's dead! We need to double our efforts."

Jordan said sighing "Right I get the message, but we have done some meaningful things, we protected the mayors, we survived all on our own for a few days I believe near  
the beginning of when we came to this world, we even killed an ender dragon. I'm not sure what else but I'll keep thinking so you can-"

Mona interrupted him walking downstairs "I'm going to the Nether for a while be back later."

Jordan said following her into the Nether "We'll discuss this more later Charlie."

Mona asked Jordan standing in front of the Nether portal "You need something?"

Jordan said crossing his arms with his new diamond armor "The rumors about Jeffrey being in the Nether, I'm going to see for myself if they are true or not."

Mona said narrowing her eyes "You do know if you actually do find Jeffrey he's going to kill you right?"

Jordan said cockily "We'll see about that, besides he won't see me coming."

Mona said before walking through the portal "If you say so."

Before Jordan could walk through the portal he was grabbed by Ange, she said happily pulling his arm "I want to come to! I overheard that you're looking for Jeffrey  
I can help."

Jordan sighed shrugging her off "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

They both walked through the portal.

They were both in the Nether as Mona already went on ahead to her house.

Ange said stretching since she just woke up "I like the Nether, I can fly around freely without anyone noticing I'm part ghast like in the human town."

Jordan said handing her a piece of steak "Eat up, this search could take a while."

Jordan walked into the Nether fortress to cross the bridge, Ange followed slowly behind nomming on the piece of steak.

They came to the bridge after Ange finished eating it all Jordan cautiously walked along feeling as if he was being watched  
a man standing roughly thirty blocks away on a netherrack plateau in a black coat with blue trousers wearing  
black, thin, lightweight shoes wearing a dark blue vest with a handsome face hidden mostly by his dark green chapeau hat, he had dark green eyes and short, tidy light brown hair  
and had somewhat pale skin, he looked to be in his mid-twenties [Most likely twenty five years old]. He watched Jordan like a hawk and grinned whipping out a pack of  
cigarettes he took one out and began smoking it, his form changed upon smoking it. He said to himself grinning as he crept closer to the lab "The dark knights are  
paying a lot of money for what I'm about to do, I hope it's worth it." He chuckles creeping along the sidelines waiting for an opening...

After walking across the bridge they got to Mona's lab/house.

Jordan knocked and a few seconds later Mona opened the door.

Mona asked annoyed leaning on the door "What do you want?"

Jordan answered "You still mad at me for switching the TV channels last night?"

Mona groaned and spoke up annoyed "No just that every ten seconds you find a reason to argue with me."

Jordan said narrowing his eyes "I don't care, let's just leave it at that. How is the prisoner?"

Mona said letting them in "He's very talkative, I just spoke with him a minute ago but no matter how many times I tell him he never shuts up."

Jordan says standing in the hallway "I'm going to go check out the other inventions, I still have the key Reynolds gave me for opening up the cases, I'll be down there  
if you need me."

Jordan walked off down the corridor as Ange followed him and Mona walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

Jordan and Ange began inspecting the large room filled with inventions and artifacts.

**Spy POV**

(I was now disguised as the kid with the diamond armor using my special high-tech cigarettes I shape-shift into anyone I think of while smoking them)

I crept around the front of the lab smoking my cigarette careful since if I drop it or it falls out of my mouth I lose my disguise and turn into my normal self again.

I peeked my head over the ledge and looked through the window, there was no one in there, I could barely hear someone mumbling to themself while washing something?

(From what I gathered I seen the kid and the woman with the dark hair don't get along, this could be...sassyness? Playfullness? I don't know, at least I have a get  
out of jail free card since I've seen that they don't hate each others guys which should help me if she catches me. If the kid sees me I'm as good as finished for  
obvious reasons, if the wedding dress woman sees me she might ask a stupid question which I won't be able to answer, too stressful. I'll start by searching the reception  
like area I just saw through the window.)

I forced open the iron door with a crowbar I had hidden in my coat, I crept in silently tip toeing along until someone pulled my ear forcefully. (Great! I literally  
walked in and I'm already caught. I really suck at this sneaking thing.)

I said in the kid's voice since the disguise works with voice as well as looks "Ow let go!"

I turned around to see the woman with the dark hair crossing her arms annoyed.

I started sweating bullets as she looked me up and down, I asked nervously "S-something wrong?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and asked pissed off "Why do you care?"

I then realized that the kid and this woman were well acquainted but obviously didn't care for one another, or maybe she was hiding her feelings for him or he was doing  
it vice-versa? Too much thought put into this, time for action to keep the suspicion off.

I asked swallowing "Can you make me some tea please while I sit down in the room over there?"

The woman's expression turned into a 'wtf' expression and she asked shocked "Did you just say 'please'?"

I really done it now. (Crap! Stupid-stupid-stupid! I just thought to myself they must hate each other why throw in 'please'?! I need to talk my way out of this now)

I said happily laughing like an idiot "Yeah I'm trying out new things recently that's all."

The woman raised an eyebrow and said apalled looking at the cigarette "You smoke now!? Since when?"

(Maybe I didn't plan this out very thoroughly...)

I spoke up craftily thinking quickly "I uh...why wouldn't I smoke you're not my mom!"

She said getting more and more angry "I didn't say I was your mom! I said why the hell are you smoking all of a sudden!?"

(This woman is more trouble than she's worth, how does that kid put up with her? Taking an offensive approach isn't working, I need to play it safe.)

I spoke up pulling my collar out of anticipation "No need to get mad, I'm just smoking, it's my decision not a big deal or anything."

The woman sighed and said pointing to the kitchen "Whatever, just go sit down and I'll make you your tea."

I walked into the reception area and sat down, she left the room to make the tea, I grinned with a glimmer in my eye, I jumped to my feet and began searching everything  
the floor, under the seats, behind the glass, under the desks, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I was looking for a 'emerald key' for the dark  
knights which they said Jeffrey himself was looking for, he's rumored to have lost it for five whole years and thinks this facility is the last place it was left.

I was looking under a desk until I heard a growl behind me I turned around still on my hands and feet to look up at the woman gritting her teeth holding a tray  
with tea and cookies on it.

I said stuttering "I-I can explain, I was just looking for my gold bar I dropped here earlier."

She put the tray down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and yelled in my face "You better tell me what the hell you were really doing down there! Who do you think  
you are to just go through my stuff like its trash?!"

I said trying to push her off "Calm down, what I really wanted to say was...(YES! I have the perfect way to calm her down, this will hit her like a ton of bricks. Although  
it's a very risky move...) what I meant to say was..."

She said shaking me twice "Out with it!"

I said acting soft and feeling embarrassed "I uh...I love you girl."

She froze rock solid, her mouth a gaping hole, her pupils went tiny. She screamed like a banshee shoving me off "YOU'RE NOT JORDAN! HE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!"

(Well that didn't go as planned...I was expecting her to say 'I love you too' or something or just walk out embarrassed giving me time to search properly but that didn't  
work at all...)

She grabbed her head looking down on me afraid.

I said getting up "Look I like you a lot and I think we should plan carefully about our future together."

She pulled out her sword and said enraged "I'll give you one last chance, tell me who you really are or you're dead!"

I said approaching her "So you didn't like my proposal, I can change!"

She grabbed me by my head and kneed me in the face, my cigarette flew into the air landing on the ground, I got my bearings back and said now as my old self again  
putting two fingers from my left head over my chapeau making it just hide my eyes barely. I was slightly taller than this woman.

I said disappointed in a playful voice with a French accent "Not bad, impressive for a woman, you saw right through my ruse!"

I picked up my cigarette and said flicking it "What a waste of a good smoke, I hope you are happy."

The woman asked in disbelief "Who are you? A spy? Who do you work for?" She picked up her sword again ready to fight.

I said taking out a regular smoke [Cigarette] "I am known as 'Gregorio'. Since that you're holding me at swordpoint and your two friends could be here any moment I'm  
not going to try anything funny, it's not like I wanted to work for evil anyway."

Third person POV

Jordan and Ange burst into the reception area.

Jordan asked confused "Mona is everything alright? We heard you screaming.*Looks at Gregorio* Who's this?"

The spy known as Gregorio says flicking his hat up slightly revealing his emerald eyes "They call me-"

"We've heard enough." Mona interrupted him

Gregorio said unhappy "Well that's a spirit breaker, but on a serious note my name is Gregorio."

Ange said happily bowing "Nice to meet you Gregorio." Gregorio nods humming to himself gleefully

Mona yelled "He's not on our side! He's an evil spy!"

Jordan said with his hands in the air "Calm down, you look like you've been through a lot Mona."

Mona said spitting back "You have no idea, this guy was disguised as you and he drove me insane. I was about to rip my hair out."

Gregorio said happily "I should thank you for catching me out, now I don't have to work for those dark knights anymore."

Everyone froze.

Gregorio asked looking at everyone "Did I say something wrong? I probably did since I can't keep away from the ladies but..."

Jordan said not impressed "You're not a very good spy if Mona was able to catch you."

Gregorio said offended "I'll have you know I'm one of the best spies around, I only got caught because this woman you call 'Mona' is paranoid!"

Jordan drew his diamond sword and spoke up "You said you work for the dark knights, for that we can't let you live."

Gregorio looked back at Mona who was also ready to fight. Gregorio sighed removing his hat "Fine, how about we strike a deal kid?"

Jordan said still ready to fight "I don't make deals with the enemy."

Gregorio said persuasively "Alright I get the message, it's either we fight it out to the death right here right now or I betray the evil people that payed me to do  
this in the first place, I could work for you instead and if you are interested I could get intel on your enemies."

Jordan asked interested "Wait, would you know where Jeffrey is?"

Gregorio said sighing putting on his hat again "That depends on how much work I'm willing to do and how much I'm getting payed. I know where some of the dark knights  
bases are but that's about it for now, Jeffrey wouldn't dare see me himself since if I betrayed him his appearance and location would be compromised."

Gregorio continued meeting his gaze "If you want me to help you I'm going to need some compensation."

Jordan asked interested as Mona couldn't stand him "How much?"

Gregorio pretended to think humming to himself and then spoke up "Let's see...how about a stack of gold bars?"

Everyone looked shocked.

Gregorio thought to himself (I guess they don't have that kind of money.)

Jordan said annoyed having had enough of this "Look either you tell us where Jeffrey is or you die right here!"

Gregorio burst out laughing and said cunningly "You can't threaten me, only money talks with me and honestly I would rather work for somewhat respectable folk rather  
than some twisted evil scientist mass murderer's minions. To top that off I don't even know where Jeffrey is or what he looks like."

Jordan sighed sheathing his sword "Fine. I'll try to get you the gold, where should we meet up when I get the stack of gold? Also does it matter if it is ore or bars?"

Gregorio said smoking "We can meet up at your house, I already know where it is since I've been spying on you for a couple of days now, let me guess? You never even  
noticed me did you? Don't lie. Yes it does matter if the gold is in bars or not, I want it in bars not ore."

Mona asked sitting down not dropping her guard around him not trusting him at all "If you really are going to be on our side tell us what your mission was first. If it's  
believable I won't kill you."

Gregorio said jokingly grinning "Hahaha! You don't like to mess around do you? Alright, my mission was to spy on you to see if you had something called the 'emerald key'  
obviously you don't even know of it's existence, if I didn't find it on you I would search for it in this very facility. I didn't get very far since you were so paranoid  
about catching me out. I don't know any of the details on what the emerald key does except it's supposedly very dangerous for some reason."

Jordan asked the next question "So why do you need a stack of gold bars?"

Gregorio spoke up happily "Living costs, travel expenses, food and of course high-tech gadgets for helping me in my spy work."

Mona asked the next question "How did you just magically turn into Jordan? I'm guessing it had something to do with that cigarette I knocked out of your thick skull?"

Gregorio said happily not noticing the insult "Oh that, those cigarettes were developed by the 'spy guild', in a town nearby the knight captain known as 'Samson' controls  
the safety in that town with the help of his knights, in that town there is an underground organization called the 'spies guild'. I am one of it's most accomplished  
members. We have many scientists there developing new tools for us to use in our missions, despite being underground most of us have a strong sense of justice and would  
rather work for the greater good than greater evil, which is why I'm telling you this in the first place. Those cigarettes were specially designed to let you shapeshift  
into anyone you imagine as you begin smoking and all the way up to when you finish smoking. I'm not sure myself if it is magic based or tech based but they get the job done."

Ange asked the next question putting her hand up like a school girl Gregorio answered "Yes the girl in the white dress? What is your question?"

She answered happily "I like you."

Gregorio said sweat dropping "That's not really a question...wait like me in what way?"

Ange said laughing "Sorry but I'm already taken so not in that way."

Gregorio said chuckling completely ignoring Jordan and Mona "That's a real shame, he must be a lucky guy."

Then the tension rose.

Ange had a blank look on her face with her mouth open. She blinked three times then burst out crying!

Jordan and Mona ran over to her and comforted her. Mona said disgusted to Gregorio "Now look what you've done!"

Gregorio asked shocked "What did I say?"

Jordan spoke up "She's part ghast which is why she cries a lot. Emotional issues."

Gregorio said amazed "So project phoenix is real? You guys should know I've heard rumors about Herobrine returning. Hopefully it's all a massive hoax."

Mona introduced herself as Jordan calmed Ange down "I'm Mona, he's Jordan and she is Ange. If you can help us find Jeffrey you may be the best thing that's ever happened  
to us."

Gregorio said shaking her hand "The pleasure is all mine, the outcome was never really in doubt said a great spy once. And I assure you it won't be in doubt after and  
before we're through with this. I just need the stack of gold bars and I'll be good to go getting straight to work."

Jordan nodded as Ange finally calmed down.

Everyone walked out of the lab. All four of them were in front of the iron door.

Gregorio spoke up first "I'll be watching your progress, until then get me the gold bars and I'll help you, I'll be going now."

Gregorio left into the depths of the Nether mysteriously...

Mona said opening the door again "Right, I'll be staying in my lab taking care of the prisoner for another while - while you guys get to work on finding Jeffrey or whatever  
it is you are doing."

Ange said walking into the lab with Mona "I'm going to stay with you Mona to take care of the prisoner, he must get lonely so I can talk to him."

Jordan sighed as everyone went their seperate ways.

He was about to walk back to the Nether fortress until something knocked him out from behind!

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18: This is torture

_This is bad!_

**Jordan's POV**

I open my eyes, my left eye was bruised and hurt like hell so I didn't open it. I opened my right eye and saw a grey room that was dimly lit.

There were three men in purple armor. (Dark knights, what do they want with me?)

The three dark knights looked over to me, they were all standing up in the middle of the room. The one in the middle said picking up a steel baton "Hey he's waking up."

I noticed in the corner of the room watching the whole thing was Gregorio! (That betraying snake! Why the hell did I trust him?)

I tried to break free but I found myself bound by metal chains against a metal frame keeping me upright. My arms were held up in a cross shape

The dark knight swung at me hitting me right in the gut with the baton I was winded, I was breathing heavily looking at my wounds, my armor was gone, I was wearing grey rags.  
They must have beaten me senseless while I was knocked out.

**Third person POV**

The knight was about to swing again until Gregorio said butting in nervously "M-maybe we should stop for a while."

The second knight said raising his arms "Why should we?"

Gregorio quickly thought up a lie "To ask some questions."

The knights nodded to each other as the knight with the baton backed off the first knight sat on a chair across from Jordan and asked "You've been sticking your nose in  
places it doesn't belong, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Jordan spat out looking up at him "I've been looking for you, I found you."

The dark knight hit him with the baton again, making him shriek in pain. The dark knight said about to hit him again "You've still got some fight left in you, this'll  
fix that!"

"No! *Gregorio interrupted making them stop again* Wait - just wait a second, why are you beating him this won't get us anywhere!"

Then the door on the right opened as another knight walked in, the knight said nodding towards the door "We have to go."

The second knight stood up and asked "Why? What's going on?"

The fourth knight who just walked in said panicking "Mobs are attacking, it's Dictator! His mobs have found this base!"

All the knights looked at each other, the first knight said pointing at the fourth "Burn all the maps that show where Jeffrey's base is NOW! We can't let them find him!"

The knights all charged out, the third knight said closing the door "Gregorio keep the prisoner safe, we need him for interrogation!"

Gregorio said as they shut the door to himself "Yeah...I'll keep him 'very' safe."

Gregorio walked over to Jordan and said pulling out a special cigarette "You've caused me a lot of trouble little man, now I have to break you out too. We'd better get  
moving as soon as your out."

Gregorio removed the binding chains and opened Jordan's mouth, he asked closing Jordan's mouth "Do you smoke?"

Jordan said annoyed with him "What even happened? I just got knocked out in the Nether."

Gregorio sighed and began explaining as Jordan stood up weakly still hurting from being beaten "The dark knights followed me to make sure I was really  
doing the work for them, I didn't notice since I was worrying too much about being caught out by Mona, when I left they saw you, their prime target since you were causing  
a lot of trouble for Dictator they knocked you out and brought you here. They still think I'm on their side but they won't know any better for at least another while.  
That's it, now do you smoke?"

Jordan turned his left and right as Gregorio put a cigarette in his mouth "You do now."

Jordan asked coughing on the smoke "How the hell are you going to get me out when all they have to do is look at me to know you've betrayed them!?"

Gregorio instructed "First put on your armor, I have your backpack over behind that desk and take your sword." Jordan got all his gear back and Gregorio instructed.  
"Now that you are smoking just imagine that dark knight you seen earlier and voila!"

Jordan shape-shifted into the dark knight and said looking at himself careful not to drop the cigarette "Woah, so now they'll think I'm just a dark knight."

Gregorio slapped him in the back of the head and said waving his finger "If you want them to believe it you have to act like one so no talking unless it's important!"

Jordan nodded as they left the room through the left door a few dark knights ran past them. The facility reminded Jordan of a hospital.

Then an explosion shook the base making Jordan and Gregorio hold onto the rails.

Jordan asked shocked "What the hell was that!?"

Gregorio answered as they continued walking down the grey metal corridors "Most likely the sound of a group of creepers giving away their lives. Come on, the longer  
we hang around this base the more likely we'll both be killed."

Jordan followed him as they walked through seemingly endless corridors. Until Jordan stopped at the sound of a screaming girl.

Gregorio asked looking back as Jordan stared at an iron door "What's wrong?"

Jordan asked hearing screams from behind a door "Someone's in trouble, we have to help them."

Gregorio said acting suave "If you want to play the hero and get both of us killed I'm just going to have to help you."

Jordan said nodding "Thanks." Jordan then read the sign above the door that said 'Torture room #3'

Jordan asked as Gregorio checked inside his coat for his equipment "How should we approach this?"

Gregorio picked the lock on the door and silently crept it open, he then saw a dark knight with a red hot poker after dipping it into some lava.

A woman who was hidden in the dark lying on a cold metal table strapped down with steel screamed in pain as the knight put the poker on her arm. She was covered in burn  
marks that looked still fresh.

The woman pleaded with the dark knight crying "Please no more! I can't...I can't..."

Jordan was about to act on his own until Gregorio grabbed the knight from behind and slit his throat with a butterfly knife.

The knight grabbed his throat and collapsed onto the floor.

Gregorio flicked on the light switch

Jordan was speechless and blown away that he could actually kill a man just like 'that'. Jordan asked shocked looking at the dead dark knight "You just executed him.  
Was that really the right thing to do?"

Gregorio said cleaning off his knife and flicking his coat then his hat "Who cares? He was torturing this girl, he couldn't be forgiven."

The girl asked terrified not being able to look at what was going on since she was strapped down, even her head "I heard a slashing sound, what happened?"

Gregorio grabbed the key from the torturer and unlocked the metal chains.

The girl sat up and felt her wrists which meant she was probably bound for a while. She had chocolate hair going down to her waist, looked very tall, had no headwear and wore  
grey rags and gray ragged trousers with no shoes since she was imprisoned they wouldn't let her wear anything else.

She had purple luminous eyes, Gregorio said bowing before Jordan could say anything "Gregorio at your service, of course this wasn't my idea to save you it was his."

The girl looked to be about nineteen years old, she had pale skin, an average normal shaped face, small eyebrows, an average nose and tender looking lips. She looked quite skinny.  
She asked confused pointing to Jordan "Why is a dark knight helping me escape?"

Jordan removed the cigarette for a second so she could see the real him. He then began smoking it again.

Gregorio then realized something and pulled out a photograph which had her face on it. Gregorio said amazed like he just struck oil "I-It's you! I don't believe it!  
I've finally found you! You're the girl that was partnered with Dictator in the phoenix project! The enderwoman."

Jordan asked amazed "She was partnered with Dictator in the project? Do you know Dictator at all?"

The woman turned her head shyly left and right. Gregorio asked now interested "You know a lot of anti-Dictator activists are paying the Spies guild crazy amounts of gold  
to find you and ask you what you know about Dictator, so I've finally found you after a good few years and you tell me you know nothing?"

The woman looks away as he stares at her shyly "I-I'm sorry, I don't know him at all, I only know what he really looks like since that day he broke out and left me behind.  
How long has it been since the phoenix project was shut down? I can't count the days in here."

Gregorio answered jokingly checking his watch "I'd say oh about...five years."

The woman said shyly looking away "Don't stare at me please, it makes me nervous. Five years? It seemed longer. Thank you for saving me."

Jordan asked interested in the dark knight's voice he was shape shifted as "If you are part enderman couldn't you just teleport away?"

The woman nodded left and right "No, Jeffrey developed a special metal which when binding an enderman stops them from being able to teleport."

Jordan noticed that half of the burn marks were already gone, he asked amazed "Can you heal really fast? That's what it looks like."

The woman nods shyly "Yeah, being part enderman makes me tougher but it doesn't stop me from feeling pain."

Gregorio said lighting a normal cigarette "I've heard rumors and read files about you being one of the strongest members of the project, this could benefit us if you  
would help us escape. Let's go."

The woman stood up straight in a polite fashion twiddling her fingers shyly making Gregorio and Jordan cough and choke. She was three blocks tall!

Jordan asked amazed "You're huge! I guess because your part enderman you are really tall?"

She nodded, then Jordan asked "What's your name?"

She answered "Zoe, stop staring at me please. Now tell me yours."

Jordan spoke up "I'm Jordan and this is Gregorio."

Jordan looked away and then asked very interested "Wait, if Dictator is also part enderman why isn't he really tall like you?"

Zoe shrugged and said shyly "I guess it's uh...bad luck that I'm so tall? I never used to be like this it just happened when I got the eye of ender transplanted."

Jordan said realizing something "That must be it, Dictator had an ender pearl transplanted but you had an eye of ender."

Gregorio said approving cockily "That sounds like the reason, enough talk, we have to leave."

Jordan and Gregorio left the room as Zoe stopped at the two block tall door. Jordan thought watching intently (How's she going to get through this? Crouch maybe?)  
She grabbed the iron block above the iron door and ripped it out easily tossing it aside making the sign fall on the floor.

Gregorio said swatting the cigarette from Jordan's mouth making him turn into his normal self again "We won't be needing a disguise any longer, since we'll be travelling with  
Zoe it won't do us much good, besides most of the dark knights must be either dead or fighting the mobs Dictator sent. I wonder how he even discovered this intelligence base.  
I'll have to ask him next time I meet with him."

Jordan asked facing Gregorio seriously "Intelligence base? What do you mean?"

Gregorio answered flicking his hat smoking his cigarette "This is one of many bases that belong to Jeffrey in order to acquire intel, that's why it has a few torture  
rooms used mainly for interrogation."

The three began walking down the corridor again, eventually they got to the last door which was an iron door with a glass window with a sign over it saying 'Executive office'

Gregorio pulled out a lockpick until Zoe said as he stood aside "Can I try?"

Gregorio nodded holding out a lockpick, she ignored him and tore the door off with ridiculous strength tossing it down the corridor.

Gregorio put the bobby pin away and said impressed "The way you open doors is the most delicate I have seen in a woman, you take first prize."

Jordan said walking into the office, it looked normal with a television in the wall, a large chair with a desk and two more chairs opposite it and on the right of the  
room as they walked in was a large wall of glass. "Enough with the jokes, we don't have time to fool around."

Jordan looked down from the window at all the netherrack telling them they were still in the Nether  
and saw roughly fourty mobs fighting fourty dark knights in a blood soaked battle. There were three nether portals around the battlefield.

Then the door on the left of the room opened and a dark knight ran in! The dark knight said drawing his iron sword "Who the hell are you!?"

Jordan drew his sword and Gregorio drew his butterfly knife, Gregorio said tipping his hat "We're your end new friend."

Zoe teleported behind him grabbing him with both hands picking him up with brute strength and threw him out the large window! All three of them looked out of the window  
and saw him land on a creeper setting off a chain reaction of explosions.

Jordan asked Zoe disappointed "Are you always this sponatenous?"

Zoe said defensively looking away shyly as everyone backed away from the smashed up window "He was going to kill us, I had no choice."

Gregorio said putting away his butterfly knife into his coat pocket as Jordan sheathed his diamond sword "In any event let us take our leave before any more find us."

They all began walking through the door the dark knight just came from until they came to a room made of nether brick and was full of furnaces.

They saw two dark knights burning pieces of paper.

The dark knight on the left said handing the one on the right a stack of paper "Quickly burn the maps before the mobs come here, the other knights are doing all that  
they can to hold them off!"

Zoe stopped him by grabbing a piece of the paper which was just a few sentences of 'the standard galactic alphabet' which was encrypted.

Zoe asked staring at the paper "This is supposed to be a map?"

Both knights drew their swords, the knight on the left yelled glaring at her "Give that back or you and your friends are dead!"

They both glared into Zoe's eyes. Zoe said glaring back "I don't appreciate being stared at unless it's my friends." She teleported around them four times as they  
swung their swords trying to hit her she picked up a metal work-table and smashed the second knight over the head with it instantly killing him.

The first knight backed up against the wall shaking in fear as Gregorio walked up to him and tipped his hat up glaring him in the eyes saying "Your gonna die too."

The knight ran away screaming as Jordan said looking at all the maps that weren't burned "They sure had a lot of copies, you two have been fighting left and right but  
I haven't even had to do anything yet."

Gregorio said jokingly "That's only because you picked the most talented, most attractive team-mates! *Points over to Zoe* I'm also talking about you sweetie."

Zoe said embarassed looking away "Gross, no!"

Gregorio said flicking his hat sadly "I got rejected, first that girl Mona now Zoe, I have been losing my charm lately."

Jordan asked holding his left hand out to Zoe "Hey can I see that map you got from them?"

Zoe handed it over as Jordan looked it over.

Jordan said surprised "Hey this is in that enchanting writing, I can't read this."

Gregorio said reading it "It's the standard galactic alphabet language, in other words to read it properly we'll need someone who knows how to read this stuff. I think  
I know a testificate villager that can do it for us."

Jordan asked as they left the furnace room with one copy of the map he put it in his backpack "How far are we from the town portal?"

Gregorio answered checking his wrist watch "We are about a thousand blocks away, I recommend we get there by teleporting." He looks over at Zoe who nods in approval

They begin walking down the corridors again until they finally get to a door with an 'exit' red plate above it, they open the door and they come out to a plateau of netherrack  
with some patches of soul sand on the side, they were over a lava lake with a cave on the side leading somewhere. Gregorio said pointing North  
"Teleport us as far as you can North."

Zoe nodded putting one hand each on Gregorio and Jordan's heads. She then teleported three hundred blocks three times and stopped as they were outside the nether fortress  
with the nether portal Jordan built across from it.

Gregorio said as Jordan was very happy to be back "Well that was a fun adventure. Let's do it again sometime."

Jordan asked Zoe seriously "Why are you so quick to trust us? We might be bad people."

Zoe said shrugging shyly "It doesn't matter to me, you saved me from bad people that's good enough for me."

Before Jordan could walk off with Zoe Gregorio stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and spoke up "Uh...I forgot to mention one teeny wittle detail squirt."

Jordan asked raising an eyebrow "What? That you're sorry for causing all of this?"

Gregorio said backing up "Oh boy, you really want an apology don't you? I have something more important than that though, do you know how long you were out?"

Jordan thought to himself (I'm not gonna like this...) he spoke "Go on then."

Gregorio answered "It's been two days, I imagine your friends have already been searching everywhere for you, that or they don't care. Honestly when you were there after  
the first day I was worried you weren't going to wake up at all."

Jordan said shocked "Th-then everyone must be looking for me or something! I've got to go, when do you want the gold bars?"

Gregorio answered slyly tipping his hat "I don't want the payment anymore, the guild has already compensated me for the work I'm going to do."

Jordan said walking off with Zoe "Very well then, see you later."

Gregorio said leaving "Tomorrow we'll begin our journey to the villager."

Gregorio tipped his hat one last time before wandering off...

Jordan asked Zoe walking up to the portal "Are you alright with being introduced to everyone?"

Zoe answered shyly looking away "I um, sure I guess as long as...never mind."

"You're alive!?" Reynolds ran up to them making Zoe get ready to fight.

Jordan said putting his hand down "No Zoe, it's fine he's with me."

Zoe backed off as Reynolds said shocked "Jordan you're not dead?! But your spy friend said you fell into a lava lake! You don't look burned at all."

Jordan asked gritting his teeth "He said what?! Why would he say that?"

Gregorio was a good distance away now, he thought to himself laughing (I forgot to tell the kid as a cover story for why he was gone I had to lie to the wither skeleton  
that he was dead, then the skeleton spread the news for me since he has a big mouth, he's got another reason to hate me.)

Jordan said looking down "That idiot is so dead next time I see him."

Reynolds said annoyed that he was so easily fooled "He tricked me, he must have used to me to spread the lie, why did he lie do you know?"

Jordan answered having thought of something "He may have had doubts about if he could really save me or he needed a story for why I was missing. If it was the story  
part couldn't he have came up with something like I was on vacation in the Nether? Not dead?"

Zoe said shrugging looking away "I'm sure he had his reasons. Can we go now?"

Jordan nodded as they waved goodbye to Reynolds the two went through the portal.

Jordan said quietly to Zoe looking up at her making her look away "This is going to be pretty awkward everyone realizing I'm still alive. I REALLY hope they haven't  
arranged for a funeral or had one already for me."

Jordan walked upstairs to the first floor as Zoe nervously lagged behind.

Jordan walked in and proclaimed waving "Hi guys."

Ash, Charlie, Adrian and James were all sitting down eating, Charlie said looking away smartly "I knew he wasn't dead. My pie cloak predicted it." Then Charlie held  
his black cloak happily.

Ash and Adrian were just speechless frozen while James said in shock getting up and walking over to him "Where the hell have you been!? We thought you had died!"

Jack came downstairs wondering what all the shouting was about and said shocked staring at Jordan "You're not dead!"

Jordan said looking at himself and said jokingly "Yeah I can see that, I can explain. I'll give you the short version; I got knocked out by dark knights on my way back  
then Gregorio broke me out of their base, I saved someone on the way and we fought our way out even though I didn't have to do anything."

Everyone looked at each other and Adrian asked confused "Who the hell is Gregorio?"

Jordan sighed and explained "Right I forgot you guys never met him, he's a spy who works for a nearby town spy guild or something and he's supposed to be pretty  
good at what he does, he helped me out but at first he was working against us. That's about it."

Ash said happily standing up "Well you not being dead is great! But who did you save from the base?"

Jordan said loudly down the stairs "You can come up now."

Zoe nervously made her way up the stairs and said shyly "What's up?"

Jordan introduced her since she wasn't going to do it herself "Guys this is Zoe, the person who was the other half of the enderman part of the phoenix project, in other  
words Dictator's lab partner."

Ash asked apalled "What are you wearing?"

Zoe said sadly "I was imprisoned, this is all I have."

Jordan said speaking up "Imprisoned is an understatement, you were tortured, imprisoned for five years. I don't know all the details but that sounds pretty rough.

Adrian asked looking up at her as she looked away "Why's she so...tall?"

Jordan sighed and began explaining "This is just one of those days, she's part enderman, you know? The part I already explained."

Adrian shrugged going back to eating a porkchop.

Ash said pulling Zoe's hand "Come on, let's get you something to wear other than those rags."

Zoe said following nervously "O-okay."

As Zoe and Ash left the house Jordan sighed sitting down since he hadn't rested in two days properly.

James asked Jordan interested "So why did this Gregorio guy help you after he tried to work against you?"

Jordan explained taking a breather "He apparently has a 'strong sense of justice' and would rather help good than evil. That's all I know, still not sure whether to  
trust him completely or not."

Jordan laughed out loud making James ask "What's so funny?"

Jordan stopped laughing and asked intently "I can already guess, Smith and Samson are probably down hearted about me 'dying', Ange probably cried like she usually does  
and the funny part is Mona, she's probably so happy I 'died' isn't she?"

James answered looking down "Actually she took it the hardest, sure we were sad that we thought you died but she has just stayed in her bed upstairs not moving ever  
since we told her two days ago when she went to take a nap when she woke up we told her and she wouldn't move or talk much. I don't think she's eaten anything in two days."

Jordan said shocked "She took it rough? I never would have thought. I have to go up and tell her I'm fine right now."

Jordan walked up to the second floor which was the lab with the restroom and washroom. Then Ange shrieked hugging him crying.

Ange said crying crushing him "I missed you so much! I knew you didn't die! You're not stupid enough to die in lava! Mona said you were though!"

Jordan said pushing her off "Get a hold of yourself! Calm down, I'm perfectly fine, just a little beat up since I was tortured a little. I'm going to go see Mona now to  
tell her I'm alive."

Ange said wiping her tears away full of joy "I don't know why Reynolds told us you were dead but you can tell me after you ease Mona."

Jordan walked up to the third floor slowly. He saw Mona lying in bed with her back to the wall he was standing against.

Jordan walked over to her and she turned slowly to look. As soon as she saw Jordan she screamed tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor.

Mona said afraid and shocked tangled in a blanket "Y-Y-Y-no are you a ghost!? Why haunt me what did I do?!"

Jordan said trying to calm her down "No no, not a ghost I'm really here. I never died, that was a lie conjured by Gregorio as a cover story for me going missing."

Mona asked still shocked getting up covering herself with the blanket "Why would he lie about you dying? And why would you go missing? Did something happen?"

Jordan nodded walking back over to the stairs "I'll explain it all to you and Ange later, actually no - Adrian or James can explain it to both of you since they  
heard me when I explained the short version to them. Now that you aren't depressed you should know I'm going to see Smith and Samson to tell them I'm not dead."

Mona said getting out of bed putting on her shoes "I'm coming to!"

Jordan said happily "I guess I'll just bring everyone then."

A few minutes later everyone was outside the front door. Ash and Zoe got back, Zoe was now wearing a black coat with black jeans.

Jordan lead the group down the street and into the barracks.

They entered and sure enough there was a group of knights circled around Smith and Samson who were dueling again.

They looked like they were just finishing as the circle departed, Smith and Samson shook hands and laughed together like best friends.

They then sat down on a long wooden bench of other knights dueled each other with wooden swords to refine their skills.

Jordan's group sat down on the long bench with them making Samson and Smith look at each other shocked.

Samson proclaimed laughing "Amigo you are not dead! This is good news!"

Smith said laughing "I had a funny feeling you wouldn't just die like that in the Nether alone."

Jordan asked interested "We need to find a testificate village, would you know where it is?"

Samson turned his head left and right while Smith did the same.

Jordan sighed and spoke up "Well thanks anyway, may I ask why you thought you had a good feeling about me and my group?"

Smith answered "You see kid, ten years ago a group of six heroes rose to fight Herobrine. They had a leader just like you Jordan, this group of young adults roughly aged twenty was also from another world. I will tell you their story which was similar to your own. The leader of the group of heroes was...Jeffrey."

_To be continued...hope you like the cliff-hanger._


End file.
